


Saving Grace

by P_Artsypants



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Gen, Insanity, Kidnapping, Mind Games, Nightmares, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Recovery, Torture, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Artsypants/pseuds/P_Artsypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk upright or speak coherent sentences and all you'll see is my mask and my voice repeating in your head…Weak. Richard Grayson, I am not tough, I am everything that you fear." Happy Ending! Smudge of RobStar. NO Slash!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gone?

The tragedy happened late one night. It had been a normal night for the Titans. Beast Boy and Cyborg were battling it out in a daylong marathon of Turbo Races 3. Raven sat by idly, sipping on her tea, deemed as ref by Beast Boy. She didn't protest though, it wasn't like she was going to do something else. She'd had the job before and she was very good at it. All she had to do was yell at them to shut up when they started arguing. She sometimes did quite enjoy it, especially when she got to use her powers to break them up. Even when they didn't ask her, she kept up that half of the job. The other half was to simply turn her attention from her book to the piece of paper next to her and mark a point on the winner's side. This she did out of the kindness of her heart, and because Beast Boy looked extremely pathetic when he begged her to do it.  
She could always escape to her room for solitude, if she ever wanted to. However, she liked to sit in the common room. It made her feel closer to her friends and, the squealing tires and explosions made good background noise.

Beast boy sat closer to Raven, sub-consciously feeling an attraction to her. He was scared to death to bother her, but heck, why not try to impress her. It was failing. So far, the score was 32 to 0. Cyborg's favor.

Crash! Make that 33 to 0.

"Boo-yah! Eat it grass stain, you got owned!"

"Dude, not fair! I'm in a car, and you're on a fricken' motorcycle!"

"Don't you mean...motor-CY-cle?"

"I see what you did there!" Beast Boy smirked.

"Clever." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Another round?" BB asked

"You bet dip."

"Dip? Why dip?"

"'Cause I'm about to smash you like an avocado!" Tires squealed as Cy pulled out of the virtual starting gate.

A smile ghosted across Raven's face.

And where are Robin and Starfire you ask? Well, on the roof, of course. The roost for our little love birds. As every other night, the couple will sit up there and watch the sunset over the city. Tonight was no exception, besides the fact that Starfire was sitting and Robin stood behind her, blush evident on his face and hands full of long auburn tresses. How he got roped into this, he will never understand. No, he knew exactly what it was. That timid request, the pink dusting on her cheeks, the batting of the eyelashes and the big emerald eyes staring into his soul.  
He just had to do it, no matter how much he didn't want to, or felt unable to. The request ran clear in his head. Robin, I have gotten the most recent edition of my magazine, glamour, and I wish for you to assist me in the styling of the hair!

The words had just barely escaped his mouth. What he had meant to say was, Sorry Star, why don't you ask Raven? But instead it came out as, I'd love too. Doh, he could be so stupid sometimes! So here they were, Star content and Rob confused. He looked at the directions in the magazine and found them to be written in gibberish. After a while of staring and decoding, he finally got some idea of what he was doing. Deciding it would be best to remove his gloves to effectively do the procedure, he suddenly realized he'd be touching Starfire's hair, with his bare hands!

The do was called a waterfall braid, and on the model, it looked like a crown that wrapped around her head. Fitting for a princess, he mused. He began. After he got the hang of it, it didn't take very long to do. It was helpful Star had silky smooth hair. He blushed. This was the most contact they'd had besides that 'kiss' that happened when they first met, and her ritual, after-battle hugs. How he loved her oxygen depriving embraces.

"Robin, are you embarrassed?"

"No, what makes you say that?"

"My interpretation was that most guys who do hair are...effeminate."

Could she be any blunter? "Typically, yes...but I'm only doing this for you. I don't expect to make a career out of it."

"Career?"

"Job, make money off of it."

"My apologizes, Robin. I was not aware that I was to pay you."

"No no! Heaven's sake, I won't let you pay me! I think I'm messing this up anyways."

"I do not think you are messing anything up. Just as long as you try your hardest, I'm sure it'll look great."

Robin greatly envied Star's optimism. Then again, that's what made her such an important part of the team.

He had finished. "Here Star, take a look and tell me what you think," he handed her the small hand held mirror.

She took it and turned her head...other side...bright smile. "Oh Robin, you have done a glorious job! Please, may I return the favor by doing the styling of your hair?"

This time he could think correctly, and before he said something he regretted, he squeaked out, "Sorry Star. I have a lot of hair gel in; you wouldn't be able to do anything with it."

Instead of being upset, she was merely curious. "What is this hair gel?"

"It's what holds the spikes in place," he explained. She reached out and touched one of the spikes, then tugged on it.

"It's hard like plastic," she stated.

"It's so it stays out of the way in a fight."

"Maybe I should put this hair gel to keep my hair 'out of the way'."

"It might just be easier for you to pull it back into a ponytail or braid or whatever." His heart was dropping as he said this; he loved Star's long flowing locks.

"I should think that my hair does not often bother me in a fight. I like to feel the wind through it as I move."

"That's why I wear a cape." Robin smiled back. By this time, he had moved to sit down next to her. She leaned her head against his shoulder and, in turn, he blushed.

"Robin, can we always be like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Titans, our team. Will we always be like this?"

"As long as I lead us, I'll make sure we will."

"Will you always be our leader?"

"Well Star, I'm only human. There may come a time when I can no longer lead."

"But you will try?"

"Yes, and that won't be for a very long time."

"And you and I shall never be more?"

"m-more?" he breathed. Her eyes drew him closer and he knew what he had to do. He had to show her just how much he cared for her.

Whooooooo! The alarm rang.

"Trouble..." he said sadly. The moment was lost, but could be regained later. They hurried down to the common room together.

"What's up?" Robin demanded as they entered.

"Plasmas. Looks like he's confused the sewage plant with a bar."

"Alright, Titans, Go!" They sprang into action. Within five minutes they were piled into the T-car and speeding off to the edge of town.

When they arrived, Plasmas was sucking down gallons of green and brown water. Beast Boy shuddered before Robin got his line in.

"I'd be trying to drown my sorrows too, if I was that ugly."

Plasmas gave a mighty shriek.

"Titans go!" Robin used his favorite phrase for the second time in the night. They were well aware of what attacks would work and which would not. Punches and kicks would not work. So Robin had to resort to using explosives, which he made sure to stock up on before leaving. He waited for Plasmas to roar again, and threw three disks into his mouth.  
Purple goop went flying, but soon he re-formed, cried again, and charged. Cyborg shot his canon at the creatures face, releasing a stream of energy across his eyes. Raven and Beast Boy pushed him back. A barrage of green disks hit him and sent him to his knees.

Instead of attacking again, Plasmas got up, turned, and grabbed more toxic sludge. It went down like a homesick mole. The Titans only stared in confusion as Plasmas just gulped down barrel after barrel. Soon though, he dropped the barrel in his hand.

He turned and looked at his opponents, ready to attack and defend. What happened thoroughly surprised and disgusted them.

Plasmas vomited all of the gunk on them and promptly passed out, turning back into a human. The police arrived on the scene and met up with a group of smelly, grumpy, sewage coated teens.

"I know y'all ain't plannin' on gettin' in my car like that!" Cyborg grabbed a hose connected to the side of the building and hooked it up to his arm. "Alright y'all, dig your heels in."

"Friend Cyborg, I am confused, why are we-..."

Target acquired. A blast of clean water exploded on Starfire and left her soaked and shivering, but sewage-less.

He cocked the barrel. "Who's next?" he smirked.

Before anyone could reply, Robin and Beast Boy were drenched.

"Raaaaaaaveeeeeeen..." Cyborg turned his attention to her. She held up a hand to stop him.

"No need." She used her powers to collect the sewage into a sludge ball...and then dropped it on Beast Boy.

"Dude! I was already clean!"

"It'll take more than a blast of freezing water to get you clean."

Beast Boy frowned and braced himself for another flood. He turned into a dog and shook himself dry.

"Robin, I fear that my hair has been ruined. All of your hard work has gone to waste."

"It's okay Star, I can fix it later."

"Dude! Robin's a hairstylist now?" Beast Boy laughed while rinsing Cyborg.

Robin blushed hotly.

"Robin is most skilled, but he only did it because I asked him to."

Sly smirks erupted on the other titans faces. "Making your girlfriend look all pretty?"

"Or just looking for a release of some of those feminine desires?"

Robin narrowed his eyes behind the mask. "Let's go home."

The whole car ride back, they poked fun at him and Star, who, ironically enough, were sitting right next to each other.

Back at the tower, everyone took a quick shower and went to bed. All of course, except Robin and Starfire. The couple had run into each other outside of Star's room. Robin totally wasn't waiting there for her or anything. He just happened to be passing by, or at least that's what he told her.

"Robin you are nervous. Why?"

"I'm not nervous, why would you think that?" he said…nervously.

She just smiled at him. "Good night Robin, have sweet shlorvaks."

"Ah yeah, you too."

"And thank you for doing my hair." She leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek. Then she winked at him and disappeared into her room.

Wow...was all he could think. His hand shakily went to his cheek and a stupid grin came over his features. Today had been a good day. Good, but long. He yawned despite the giddy feeling he was having and went to his room. After a quick shower, he put a clean uniform on and headed for the evidence room. He didn't last though, soon his eyes were drooping and his vision blurred. "That's it for tonight." He staggered back to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

At about 2:00, he jolted to wakefulness when he heard a crack of thunder. In his dream, Slade pushed the trigger for a bomb in Titans tower to go off, and the thunder had erupted at the same time. Robin was unnerved.

"Aww. Did the thunder wake you?"

He knew that voice. And he didn't want the owner anywhere near the tower. "Who's there?" Robin demanded.

Slade drew in from the shadows. "You might want to tell you robot friend to heighten security. I got in rather easy."

"What do you want?"

"Very cut to the chase aren't you? Maybe I came for one of Raven's spell books. Maybe I came to infect tin man with a virus, or maybe to cause some harm to the green child or your little girlfriend."

"You leave them alone." Robin's voice was groggy. He knew that Slade could see right through him. He wasn't ready to fight.

"Now now Robin, how could I possibly harm them? I'm in your room, you know."

Robin's eyes widened as Slade reached out and grabbed his neck.

"I'm giving you to the count of three to scream and alert your friends, before your world comes to an end."

Robin didn't want to give in, but he knew exactly what was coming.

"!"

Wham!

Starfire was alert. She couldn't sleep because of the storm, and was contemplating giving Robin a visit. But that scream, that was definitely his, and she hurried to his room, clad in her pajamas.

"Robin what is wrong?" She pounded on the door. It broke in with her alien strength and she raised her starbolts to fire. Only not to need to. Her heart clenched as she looked around the empty room. The window was open, the rain hitting the pane and the curtains blowing around. Robin was gone.


	2. We Meet Again

The first thing Starfire did was run and sound the alarm. Instantly, the tower was flashing red and sirens went off. They lasted 30 seconds. The team met her in the common room.

"Dude, don't villains ever sleep?" Beast Boy said as he entered the room, followed quickly by Raven, silent, no doubt cranky from being woken up. Cyborg came in ready to go, his charging finished by an hour.

"Yo! Where's Robin? Is shorty still sleeping?"

"I'm afraid he is not." Starfire said, trying to be calm. "I sounded the alarm."

"What's wrong?"

"I found myself unable to sleep because of the storm, and I was sitting wake in my room. Suddenly, I heard Robin scream and then a sickening sound, like he had been hit. I went to investigate, only to find Robin gone." Her lip quivered, but she tried to be strong.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Dude..."

"No way..."

"Yes way! I looked everywhere in his room but I could not find him! I think he has been abducted!"

"We don't know for sure though; let's go check outside his window."

"Yeah, maybe he was leaning against the window while he was thinking and just fell?" BB suggested.

"Unless there was some way for him to summersault before he hit the ground to distribute his weight, he would die from that height," Raven said pointedly, "besides if he did save himself, he would be back inside already."

"I do not think that's what it was Raven. I've never heard such a scream of terror, such...desperation. Like he was calling for help."

"Let's just go see if this 'kidnapper' left any trace behind."

Outside the tower, Beast boy and Cyborg searched the ground, while Starfire checked the building for any sort of mark or scaling device. Raven looked inside the room, using her mind to detect things that would go unnoticed.

No sign of a struggle. The bed sheets were in a mess, but there was no blood or broken furniture. Star's search brought up nothing. Beast boy picked up a strange scent, but it was lost in the bay. The only clue they had was a boot print in the mud. Cyborg scanned it thoroughly.

"Any luck friends?"

"I picked up a scent of cologne, leather, and oil, but there's no trail to follow."

"I got nothing," Raven said, monotone.

"Neither do I." Star sighed.

"I found a boot print. I'm going to cross reference the design and see if I can find the brand. That way we can at least narrow it down. BB, why don't you go sniff around in the evidence room and see if you can match the smell. Raven, can you check the surveillance tapes for any sort of identification?"

She nodded.

"And what shall I do Cyborg?"

He turned and looked at her, only to see the restlessness in her face. She had bags under her eyes, and her usual bright jade eyes, clouded with worry. Tears threatened to fall and her smile was nowhere to be seen.

"I want you to go on back to bed. No offense, but you look horrible. We'll find him. I promise."

A single tear fell down her cheek as she threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you, Cyborg."

He simply rubbed her head.

Robin blinked to wakefulness. He came face to face with a blinding light and squinted to block the rays. He suddenly became very aware that his mask was missing, along with the rest of his clothes. All that remained was the tight black shorts he wore under his uniform. A chill ran up his spine as he felt a cold metal table under him. He tried to raise his hand to block the light, but found them bound to the table, along with his feet and neck. He squirmed a bit, to get more comfortable, but found it to be in vain. The restraints were tight and moving around only chilled his back more.

"Did you sleep well?"

He knew that voice, and desperately wanted it to be someone else. But he remembered the attack just hours before, and knew it could be no one else.

A two tone mask leaned in front of him and blocked the light.

"Hello Robin. Did you miss me?"

"Slade..."

"Must you say my name like that every we meet? It makes it sound like you hate me."

"I do hate you."

"Now now, why would you hate me?"

Robin was quiet, only glaring at the man.

"Is it the countless crimes I've committed? No? How about the long, sleepless nights you've spent trying to stop me? Or maybe the crimes that YOU'VE committed for me? I know! It must be the fact that I get into your head, yours and all your little friends. The fact that I can control you like no one else has. Make you go back on your ethics and morals. Make you yell at the ones you love."

Instantly, images of all the times he yelled at Starfire while working came to mind. Then he heard her voice. But Robin, there was no one there. He grit his teeth.

"What do you want?"

Slade released a mock sigh. "Again? Must we go through this every time? I'll save your breath, I'll say something witty, then you'll say 'your mind games won't work' which I assure you, they do. Then I'll give a short lecture on patience and you'll yell at me to cut the crap, then through subtle hints I'll give away my plot. Then you'll get all pissed and reply with 'you won't get away with it' followed by a flying sidekick from the right side."

Robin had no words.

"Well now, since I have the upper hand this time, and you have no ability to do your signature flying kick, we get to do this my way."

"If this is some sort of plot to get me to be your apprentice, you can forget it!"

"Resilient, aren't we? Tell me, do you have any Tameranian in you?"

"Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"Why so serious?" An image of a white face, green haired psycho clown flashed in his mind. Slade's tricks were working, but Robin wouldn't admit it. He just growled.

"I sense a lot of anger. Oh, that's right. You hate me." He hummed. Probably with a devilish smirk.

"Are you going to tell me your plot or what?"

"Why don't you guess?"

"How about I don't."

"You know...you're not really in any position to bargain with me...Richard."

Robin's eyes widened.

"Ah! Now you see the severity of the situation, haven't you! And I must say…your eyes are stunning."

"Was that a compliment?"

"Take it with gratitude. I don't give them out often."

"Why do you keep dancing around the subject?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"So I can stop you!"

"If I didn't want to be stopped, why would I tell you? Besides, you're strapped to a table."

"I'm well aware. Now tell me why!"

"Again, patience Dick. I assure you, you're going to be here for a long long time. Why don't you go ahead and guess what horrible scheme I'm up to."

Robin sighed. Nothing else to do, no harm in it. "Making me your apprentice?"

"Dear god, do you even listen? No. I told you before my luck with apprentices was bad. Especially with you."

"To control the city?"

"Tried it once, it was boring."

"Destroy the tower?"

"And what? Have you build it back up again?"

Robin paused. Slade had gone after him, and only him. "...without a leader, there is no team."

"Ah, now you're getting closer. Not right on, but closer. That's more of a benefit of the actual plan."

"I bet your real plan is to annoy me to death."

Robin would have smirked, but there was a fist that got in the way.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Robin asked.

"Hardly, I simply wanted to punch you."

"It's going to take more than that to break me."

"Oh, I know. I have a whole table of goodies over here for you." He leaned in close. "I don't expect to break you. I expect to shatter your world into a million pieces. No amount of training will help. No amount of Beast Boy's jokes, or Raven's meditation. No amount of Cyborg's homemade meals or scanners or your precious Starfire's kisses."

Robin lightly blushed.

"No matter how many times Bruce apologizes. Not even if your parents came back, would you be able to walk upright or speak coherent sentences. When I'm done with you, you won't know which way is up or down, and all you'll see is my mask and my voice repeating in your head…Weak"

"I highly doubt that. You aren't so tough."

Suddenly, a jolt ran up his spine and made him emit a grunt of pain.

"And you think you're invincible? I've killed thousands of people, effortlessly. It's my job. I've seen families rip apart and turn on each other. I've walked the path of hatred and tasted the bitterness of wrath. I've been so drenched in blood that I was unrecognizable. I've made those who loved me turn and want to destroy me. I've broken hearts to a point where one can no longer go on living. I've bought the blood of others to do my bidding. I've seen my plans go off so perfectly, that it seemed no one was trying to stop me. I've commanded armies and controlled the earth itself. I've shaken hands with the devil, and survived when he did not."

Robin could practically feel the anger pouring from him.

"Richard Grayson, I am not tough, I am everything that you fear. But let my actions speak for themselves."

Fear crept into Robin's mind as his face began to tingle where Slade and punched him, no doubt starting to swell.

"I'll keep that in mind." Robin said defiantly.

Slade chuckled darkly, "This is going to be so much fun!"


	3. False Leads

Regardless of Cyborg's command, Starfire still found herself restless. The storm had calmed down immensely, but that wasn't what was bothering her. Robin could be anywhere, anything could be happening to him. The others still viewed him as their fearless leader, but Starfire had seen him in ways the others hadn't. To her, he already was human, just like the civilians she strived to protect every day. He definitely could take care of himself, that much she knew, but there was a small part of her that worried about him. What if his utility belt was stolen? What if he was weak or surrounded? He was alone...well, alone with whoever kidnapped him. Some maternal instinct sparked inside of her as she reached for her communicator.

I do not know why I am doing this. Surely he won't pick up. She opened it and pressed the connecting button.

"Robin? If you can hear me, will you answer? Please Robin, I am very worried about you."

No reply.

She knew it was eminent, but she was still going to try. She went to shut the lid, when she noticed the four flashing lights on the grid. Three were in the middle of the bay, one was outside the city.

"Robin?"

She blinked a few times before she realized that's what she was seeing. Robin's communicator was still on and they could track where he was. Starfire was ecstatic. She flew into the common room with vigor.

"Friends! Forget the activity in which you are partaking!"

"What is it star?" Cyborg asked without looking up.

Raven peeked an eye out from trying to lock on to Robin's mind, the surveillance footage coming up fuzzy and unidentifiable.

"Make with the haste! I have discovered where to find Robin!"

"What? Where?" Cyborg shouted.

She showed her communicator and the flashing point on the grid.

Cyborg cracked a smile. "Whoever this guy is, he's not very smart. Someone go get Beast Boy. We have a leader to get back!"

Immediately, everyone jumped into action, not even bothering to get a vehicle. Starfire and Raven flew, while Beast Boy carried Cyborg as usual.

"According to where his communicator is located, he should be inside the 24 hour convenience store."

"Robin's been captured by a bag boy?"

"Let's just go look."

Inside the store, everything checked out normal. The cashier looked at the Titans in surprise. "Can I help you?" she asked hesitantly.

"We're looking for someone."

"Oh god, is there a criminal in here?"

"Possibly, have you seen Robin?"

"No sir. The last customer that through was hours ago. And it was just some old man."

"Do you mind if we looked around?"

"Please do."

They searched through the building, looking in the employee restrooms and back room. Beast Boy looked in the clothing rack. And Starfire peeked in the ceiling tiles.

"I don't get it; it says we're right on top of him..." Cyborg said, looking at his arm.

"Maybe we are," Raven spoke staring at his feet. The Titans collectively looked down to see Cyborg standing on a drain cover.

"Bingo." Cyborg smiled.

Undoing the screws, the team dropped down into the sewer. Star and Cyborg lit the way as the team split up; guys and girls.

"Robin!" Starfire called, desperate. The only reply was the drips from the ceiling. Suddenly, the beeping on the communicator increased.

"He should be right here!" Raven stated.

A lonely box was floating in the sour water. Raven levitated it, while Star opened it up. Her heart stopped. In the box was Robin's uniform, torn and covered with a red liquid. But folded neatly, almost with respect. His utility belt was emptied and all of his tools were destroyed. His mask laid, slashed and dripped with blood. On top of all this was a note.

He's gone and he's never coming back.

"Robin, No!" Star took the box into her hands and held it close to her heart. "He is not gone! He cannot be!"

"It's okay star, we can't know for sure. This is just his clothes. There's no telling what happened."

"I fear our friend could be..."

"What if this guy is pulling our leg?"

"I feel no hands on my ankles..." Star said, looking at her feet.

"I mean he might be tricking us. Let's get the guys and go home. Robin's tracker has a history of the places he's been. Maybe we can gather some other clues from his uniform. Either way, we aren't getting any other work done down here."

She started to leave. Star looked down at the fallen uniform in her hands and let the smallest of tears fall. She hurried after Raven.

Back at the tower, Cyborg was sampling the liquid on the clothes while Raven checked the history on Robin's communicator.

"Good news y'all, the red stuff on Robin's uniform is just dye."

"Cyborg, I believe the past tense of that word is 'dead,' and how is that good news?"

"No Starfire, dye. D-Y-E. It's artificial coloring."

"So it is not the blood of our friend?"

"The drops on his mask are, but they're just drops."

"Raven, have you found where he was?"

"No, it looks like the communicator was shut off and then turned back on. The signal switching from the tower to the sewer is the only change. I can't even tell what route they took."

"And you couldn't lock on to your mental link earlier?"

"No, but he could have easily been unconscious."

"What are we going to do?" Starfire shouted.

"Relax." Beast Boy patted her shoulder, "You know Robin's a fighter. He'll probably come in the door any moment." He gestured to the door for emphasis. They watched anxiously.

Nothing happened.

"Everyone, get some sleep. We'll resume in the morning."

"No, we will not! There will be no sleeping until our Robin is home where he belongs!"

"Just because you can't sleep doesn't mean we can't." Raven ordered. "If you want to stay and work, go ahead. But the rest of us are exhausted and can't think anymore. We'll continue this tomorrow." She pulled her hood up and fled to her room. Beast Boy and Cyborg following likewise.

"Oh Robin." Starfire stared at the screen, unsure of what to do, but praying that he would be alright.

Robin awoke again. Similarly to the way he did the night before. How he could sleep with that blinding light was beyond him.

"How is my little friend today?" A chilling voice said beside him. Now he remembered. The accompanying headache was a clue as well.

"...Slade."

"Who were you expecting? Shirley Temple?"

"Still not going to tell me your plan?"

"I'm afraid I'm not going to do much talking today." Out of the corner of his eye, Robin saw something shine in the light.

"What's that?" Robin whispered, unable to mask the slight fear in his voice. Slade said nothing, only touched something to his arm. It was sharp, like a blade. Slade dragged it across his skin. A tight pinching feeling burned in a line as the blade moved, the fibers of his skin slowly splitting apart, leaving a deep red trail in its wake. Robin grit his teeth to hide the pain.

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

"I'm a hero. This pain is nothing compared to what I've felt."

"And you expect me to stay behind the line of your worst? I've been watching you, and I know your pain. I've seen the most devastating things that have happened to you."

"Have you seen me cry?"

"Cry?"

"If you haven't seen me cry, you haven't seen my pain."

A chuckle escaped Slade's lips and sent a chill up his spine. The blade moved a centimeter north and made a familiar trek. Like a musician, Slade pulled the knife in a graceful dance as if playing a song of agony. On and on, cut after cut, Robin's arms slowly began to resemble candy canes. Pale white smooth skin, tainted with deep red stripes.

He stopped at Robin's shoulders. Two gloved hands landed on his shoulders softly, just gently touching the skin. Slowly, the hands trailed up and pressed harder, until he stopped on his neck. Robin felt fingerprints being engraved into his skin. Slade's thumbs pressed on his adam's apple and made it hard to breathe. He stayed like that until Robin choked.

"That'll be all." Slade lulled as he let go. Robin sucked in as much oxygen as his lungs allowed, almost making him dizzy.

"I'll leave you alone for awhile. But before I go..." he trailed off as he heaved something onto the table. "I can't let these get infected. Now can I?" Slade had a cup in his hand. "This might hurt...a lot." Then heartlessly, he dumped the contents on the open wounds. 50% alcohol content. Robin's head smacked back against the table as he winced in pain.

"Oh, I was right. Yay me." Slade patted Robin's head. "One more thing." He took a needle and tapped it lightly on the skin of Robin's neck. "Sleep tight, Richard." Then plunged the needle deep.

Before Robin had time to react, he felt his consciousness pulling back into his body. His arms grew numb. His skin tingled and felt warm. He didn't want to admit it, but whatever drug Slade had just given him, made him feel really good. The warm feeling passed and was replaced with acute senses. He felt too aware of everything around him. His mouth ran dry and it became hard to breathe. A wave of nausea came over him and he thought he was going to vomit. Finally, cloudiness took over and soon he fell into a deep sleep.

"Dude, are you alright?" He woke to the sound of his friend's voice.

"Nnnn….wha….?" was all he managed to say.

"Rest, you are badly injured." Raven's hand rested on his shoulder.

"We found you lying unconscious in an abandoned warehouse outside of town. You looked awful." Cyborg's voice rang of sympathy.

"Tell us, how do you feel now?" Starfire's shining green eyes bore into his.

"Star…I…nnngh…" He still couldn't speak.

"Star? How did you know my name?" She asked.

"'s me…Robin…." He realized they must not have recognized him without his mask.

"You must have hit your head too hard. The only Robin we knew is dead."

Robin awoke screaming. The only thing that made him stop was the heavy footsteps coming closer.


	4. Mind Games

Starfire sat in the ops room. Staring at the city out the window and sighed. She kept having a feeling that at any moment, Robin would jump over the couch and sit next to her. Then with a small smile and a pat to the shoulder, he would ask, 'are you alright?' and then she would confide in him her worries and fears. Afterwards, he would comfort her with some words of wisdom. Then Beast Boy and Cyborg would proceed to make fun of him.

Problem was, he never came. She sighed for the umpteenth time in the last hour. She wanted her best friend. Galfore was much too far out of reach, too. Her other friends were working on this case as well. She had been for awhile, assigned to scour the city for some sort of sign. But Cyborg had asked her to come back after she started scaring people with her worry.

She had just emerged from an alleyway when she plowed over an old lady. "Many pardons ma'am!" She helped the woman to her feet and collected the items from her fallen grocery bag. "I was not watching we're I was going!"

"You are one of the Titans, aren't you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I thank you for protecting our city. Now if I may be so bold, what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"I am looking for someone."

"A criminal?"

"No...A friend." Star spoke sadly.

The woman put a chocolate candy in star's hands. "You are very distraught over this friend, I can plainly see. But you must take heart. They will come home safely."

Cyborg had mindlessly been monitoring her progress until she had burst into tears and hugged the old woman. He then called her back to the tower an ordered her to sit in the ops room and cool down, claiming she wasn't sane enough to continue with the search. She did not argue.

So she sat, staring at the skyline, hopelessly waiting for her love to come home.

Beast boy had been sniffing around evidence room. He was looking for a match of cologne, leather, and oil. So far he had no luck. Control freaks remote reeked of pizza and sweat. Mumbo's hat of stage makeup and some other powder that made him sneeze. Mad Mod's cane had the same cologne smell, but no leather or oil. Johnny Rancid had the leather and oil smell, but the oil smelled cheaper, greaser. And no cologne. He was beginning to suspect that this was a new villain, until he reached the far back corner of the room, designated to the big enemy's they went up against, like Trigon, brother blood, and the brotherhood. There he picked the scent back up, it was very faint coming from an old piece of evidence, one of the first villains they had taken care of.

"No way..." he whispered in horror as he saw whom the evidence piece belonged too. To make sure, he thundered into the basement and found one of many boxes dedicated to the man. It was potent, and Beast Boy was confident he knew who it was. He ran as fast as possible to the ops room.

Raven had gotten nowhere with the mental link and fell back on the video footage. The picture was fuzzy, that much was sure. She was able to determine that he came from the south part of the city, which was mostly abandoned warehouses and factories. In other words, every criminal's hideout. She ran the picture through multiple filters, trying in vain to sharpen the image. Eventually, she got to a point where she could run the image through an archive and cross-reference it with other villains. The result was less then pleasing. "You have got to be kidding me." She hurried to the ops room to announce her find.

Cyborg had furiously been typing away, trying to find some clue of the owner of the boot. It was a standard model, not custom like Batman's sole. But, the brand was high quality and super expensive. The narrowed it down to the big league villains. Great. They didn't have much information on the real names of some of their criminals, but they had a few. And he could also type in the name of any suspects and get a picture.

After some digging, he finally got the type and size of the boot, narrowing the search down again. Up came four names. One a young entrepreneur, who enjoyed hiking. Another was an army enthusiast, who did World War II reenactments. The third was a man who had recently passed away, giving the boots to his son for a Christmas present, the son was a leader for an eagle scout troop. The last was the one that scared him, the one they had wanted to find, but dreaded it was this person. A white haired man with cold grey eyes and an eye patch stared back at him. The description read, "retired from US army, disappeared." Cyborg rushed to the ops room to deliver the news.

Starfire nearly had a heart attack when everyone ran into the room, all coming from different doorways and shouted in unison, "I've got it! It's-"

But they were cut off when a face appeared on the screen. "Hello Titans."  
They all glared at the perp.

"What? No one's going to say my name seething with rage? Oh that's right, that's Robin's job."

"What did you do with him?" Beast Boy yelled.

"Who?"

"Robin!" Cyborg exasperated.

"What makes you think I did anything with your little leader?"

"All the evidence points to you." Raven accused.

"Very good. Even without the little detective, you are proving to be most intelligent."

"Get on with it Slade!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Nothing to shout about. I guess that you have gotten my present I left for you in the sewer?"

"Please Slade, no mind games. Where is Robin?" Everyone looked at Star. She was not angry, just...extremely worried.

"He is dead, my dear." Slade said almost sympathetically. "Like I said in the note."

Everyone was stunned. Starfire's hands flew to her mouth as her eyes grew wide. Then she became angry. "You liar! You are only tricking us! Why would you kill him!" Her eyes glowed as tears came from her eyes. Starbolts were at the ready.

"I do not lie. Now, I know you want to start grieving, but I have something for you to worry about first."

Star calmed down minutely. Slade turned the camera to a young boy he had strapped to a table. He looked extremely familiar, like they had met him somewhere, but something was missing. His blue eyes looked into the lens, revealing all the heartache he was harboring. His skin was scratched and bruised, and he looked extremely tired.

"Titans I'd like you all to meet my good friend Richard Grayson. Mild mannered and a straight 'A' student. He grew up with loving parents, as an acrobat in a circus. A circus of all places!"

Slade put his hand on Richard's forehead. "But, a deranged clown cut the rope that his parents were on, and being the fearless artists they were, they didn't use a net. Little Richard watched his parents plummet to their deaths, scarred forever. Especially since he knew what was going to happen, and didn't warn them."

Richard shut his eyes in shame.

"About a year of life in a juvenile detention center, he was adopted by the wealthy man, Bruce Wayne. He lived with Mr. Wayne for a few years, until he suddenly disappeared. Right around the same time Robin quit his partnership with Batman."

Realization dawned on everyone.

"Lucky me, I seem to have found the missing child."

"What do you want with him?" Star demanded, again.

"You kids ask too many questions. I'll simply say this. This video feed cannot be traced, I've encoded the transmission, and it will take you years to crack it, so we'll keep in touch." The screen went blank.

The team stood in shock, staring awkwardly at each other.

"And all this time, I thought Robin would reveal his secret identity to us when he was ready."

"And Slade figured it out before us..."

"What do you think he's planning? Holding Robin for random to get something? Trying to weaken us?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know. But it's big, bad, and ugly. And The Titans are going to stop it and save Robin. Just as if he was a normal kid."

"And how do you expect is to do that?" Raven rose. "We have no leads, no way to figure out what he's planning. And if you haven't noticed, one of our team members is losing it!" She gestured to Starfire would was staring out into the city again. "There is nothing we can do for now except keep doing our jobs. If word gets out that Robin's preoccupied, there could be hell to pay." The message rang clear with the team, but that didn't mean that they liked it.

Slade turned off the camera. "There, do you feel better knowing that your friends are worried about you?"

Robin said nothing.

"The silent treatment isn't going to work you know."

"...water…" Robin's voice cracked.

"What was that?"

"I need water..." His voice sounded awful, and rightfully so. After days of screaming, he still had not eaten or drank anything since the night he was kidnapped. He was too proud to announce his hunger, but he could only go so long without water.

"Of course, now here is the opportunity for your first lesson: humbleness. Can you ask for some water?" Slade was treating him like a little kid.

He grunted, only to hurt his throat more. "May I...please have some water?"

"Oh, you even threw a 'please' in there. Starfire must be rubbing off on you. That wasn't so hard was it?"

Robin cast a sidelong scowl.

"Lean your head back." He did so and heard Slade turn a water faucet ever so slightly.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

You have got to be kidding me! Robin thought miserably. At this rate, he would only be more thirsty.

"I'll be back. Let you hydrate a little bit." Heavy footsteps echoed across the floor and the door clanged shut. Once Slade was gone, he relaxed, well as much as he could, and let the water collect without swallowing. Minutes passed and Robin had swallowed three times. Not much to say, but he was glad to have it. Soon though, the door creaked open again and there were a few heavy footsteps. Then they stopped. Robin didn't dare to speak, afraid of what would happen if he did. What was that sound? It sounded like chains being rattled. Then a scraping sound. It was coming closer and closer. Robin involuntarily swallowed. Then it stopped.

Another door on the opposite side of the room creaked.

"Robin! Come here my little Robin!" He heard a woman's voice. Not just any woman though.

"Mama?" His voice sounded childish, like he had gone back in time. How long had he been captive? Three days? He was already hallucinating?

"Come along Richard! The crowd is waiting!" Sounds of trumpets, cheers, honking horns, and animals rose, but her voice was still crystal clear. "Don't you want to show everyone your new uniform?"

No..not that day.

"Are you still thinking about what that thug said?" A man's voice asked cheerfully.

"Papa?"

"I told you there's nothing to worry about...nothing is going to happen."

He was wrong. How very wrong he was. Robin pulled against the restraints.

"Stop! You don't know what you're doing!"

"Of course we do, why else wouldn't we be using a net?"

"Use one tonight! Please just this once!" his voice was breaking. "I beg you! Don't do this to me again!"

His parents laughter drowned out his screams. "It's okay! Everything is fine..."

"No! You're going to die! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"We love you..." His mother's voice was almost like a song, one that he would never hear again. They were never coming back.

"NNNNOOOOO!"

"My sweet little Robin..." she whispered.

The door clanged shut.

"Mama! Papa! Please! Come back!"

"They can't hear you." A hand came to rest on his shoulder. "They're in heaven, a much better place. They can't hear you here...in hell."

"What kind of tricks are you using? How did you replicate my mother's voice?"

"Now now, a magician never reveals his secret."

"That was too close to home. Whatever you're planning, this is a crappy way to get it!"

"Oh no Robin, I'm getting exactly what I want." Slade's silhouette blocked the light as he fiercely grabbed the edges of the table. "What I want is so simple, even you can understand. I want you dead. Not just a bullet through your head, I want to destroy you mentally, physically, and spiritually! I'm going to make sure every day for the next year is spent in agony. At first, you'll wish you were never born, but after awhile, you won't even remember who you are."

"Why? Why do something so cruel?"

"Because that's how much I hate you. And there was no way to describe it in words."

Slade moved away from the table and slipped back into the shadows. In the silence, he knew that Slade was watching him, but didn't know where or for how long. He was completely vulnerable. Robin wouldn't have wanted to admit it...but he was afraid. Afraid of Slade.


	5. No Power of Hell, No Scheme of Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone suspects that I come up with ways to torture people in my spare time, I don't. Most of the inspiration I get is from nightmares. More frequently I have nightmares about being chased, which you will see in this chapter (oh I spoiled it! GRR) but don't worry, I'm not out to get anyone. :)

"What are you going to do?" Robin asked, his voice wavering ever so slightly. Slade had approached the table and was doing something with the tools he had on the table beside him. There was some clinking, cranking, and crunching.

"Well Richie, I just don't know. Too many choices. There is some acid here...I could pour that in your eyes."

Robin screwed his eyes shut.

"Or I could make you drink it and burn a hole in your throat."

He bit his lip. Slade took the opportunity to send an uppercut to his jaw, making Robin pierce his lip. He tasted iron.

Slade casually held Robin's hand and ran his fingertips over Robin's fingernails, like he was studying them. "I could also peel your fingernails off."

Robin quickly recoiled his hand. (I'll bet you five bucks, you did too) Slade chuckled darkly. "Skittish aren't we?"

He moved to the end of the table, "I have a lighter, and I can burn the bottom of your feet."

His feet curled in instinct. Slade stepped away from Robin and got something from his tools. "Are you still thirsty?"

Robin swallowed at the sound of water, realizing that he was indeed very thirsty. But he didn't need to say anything.

"Open wide." He didn't want to, he figured it was going to be the acid that Slade had promised.

The older man grabbed his jaw and forced it open, then popped it. No matter how hard he tried, Robin couldn't close it. Slade forced a tube down his throat that made him gag a bit. Then the faucet overhead turned on and water flowed right down his throat. For a moment, he was elated, his thirst momentarily quenched. Then the water kept coming and he began to feel sick. He started choking and realized he would either drown or vomit.

Slade removed the tube just in time. The liquid sat heavily in his stomach and he wished that he could relieve himself. Slade had a solution for that problem too. His fist connected to Robin's abdomen and elicited a hack from him. Again, and another horrible noise. Once more, Slade made contact and the result was Robin vomiting on himself. He felt embarrassed and disgusted.

"Repulsive," his tormentor hissed, then turned the faucet on high and doused Robin in ice water, leaving him shivering. "Much better, hmm?...Now for that hair of yours." Robin saw a pair of shears in Slade's hand as he raised it over his head. He tugged on a lock.

Snip.

Snip.

Snip.

This wasn't some nice barber shop haircut. Robin could feel the blades touch his scalp at some turns, and then let the hair long in others. His perfect hair that he had strived for, ruined! He was going to look so stupid when he got out…if he got out.

Slade turned out the light above his head. "I've got to run out for something. Stay put." He joked. And Robin heard the sweet sound of the door slamming. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Soon he realized why Slade turned the light off, it was freezing in there! He felt his teeth chatter and the table chilling his skin like ice. He rubbed his sore back against the table, trying to build up friction, but only irritating his shoulder blades. There was nothing to do, but wait.

Soon Slade returned with a robot commando holding a video camera. He pressed a button on a remote in his hand. "Hello again Titans." A small screen off to the side of Slade showed his friends that he was missing so much. Beast Boy and Starfire had paper by them, looking as if he was teaching her origami. Cyborg was next to Starfire, remote in hand, and Raven was next to Beast Boy, and book closed on the lap.

"To-day, I have a little game. Richard and I are going to play hide and go seek." He pushed another button on his remote. At the Tower, the screen split eight ways and showed different rooms in each. "These are all cameras I have placed over my facility. You will be able to watch where we go, and sit in anxiety while I find him. Rest assured, I can't see them, so I won't be cheating." The screen switched back to Robin, where Slade addressed him. "I'll let you go, but you have to find your way out. You have ten minutes to escape before I come after you. And I would spend that time running, if I were you. You are too weak to fight me." He clicked another button and his restraints opened and released him. He rolled off the table onto the floor.

He tried to stand up, but going from horizontal to vertical so fast made his head spin. He sauntered until he got the bearings and ran to the other side of the room. Looking frantically, he moved across the wall. There was a door here, he knew it…but his eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness.

"Tick Tock, little bird."

He blinked rapidly and made out a door handle. Bingo! He gave a hard yank and slipped through the opening. On he ran, down hallways, staircases, and passageways. As he moved, he heard footsteps following, but when he turned, no one was there. It wasn't a mind trick was it? He wouldn't have doubted it though, his mental state was sketchy.

The building was dark, Robin figured the only lighting was in the room where he was kept. All other light filtered through foggy glass and vents. Vents! That was it! His perfect escape route. He found a pillar that lead to a support beam, from the beam, he could swing and grab hold of the edge of the vent. He climbed weakly, frustrated at the strain on his fingers. He was starving, he should be lighter, not heavier! He launched out and grabbed the ledge and kicked out the vent, prepared to climb through, but a robot commando blocked the way and held up a laser beam.

Pow!

He skidded across the ground. He looked out the windows to see figures moving around mechanically. The building was surrounded. There was no way out.

Now panicking, he raced down corridor after corridor, trying to find a hiding place. One that would take a very long time to find, and an even longer time for someone Slade's size to maneuver. That's when he found it. Perfect, hiding in plain sight, Slade wouldn't even consider it. In the middle of a large room stood a rusty, broken machine. At one time it looked like it spit something out onto a conveyer belt. Robin clamored up into the machine, twisting his raw and sore body ways it naturally shouldn't go. The sharp gears reopened the some of wounds on his arms. He hit a place where he could sit comfortably (albeit a bit cramped) on a metal ledge, while he was surrounded by cogs on all sides. The only way to get to him was through a slim crevasse, that couldn't be seen from the opening. There he waited. His heart pounded in his ears and his breath was erratic. He swallowed a few times to calm down. His eyes closed and let the silence take him.

It turned out it wasn't such a silent place after all. He had listened to see if he could hear some kind of clue to where he was, and he had heard singing. Soulful singing. It must be Sunday, he mused. If he strained his ears, he could hear the spiritual they were preaching.

"I wish I knew how it would feel to be free. I wish I could break all the chains holding me."

How ironic. He wanted to stop listening, but something about the choir's voices just made him keep listening.

"I wish I could say, all the things that I should say. Say 'em loud say 'em clear, for the whole round world to hear."

If I ever get out of this, that's a good idea to start with.

"I wish I could share all the love that's in my heart, remove all the bars that keep us apart."

That one he had enough trouble with even without being chained to a table. That's going to change too. If...I survive this.

"I wish you could know how it feels to be me, then you'd see and agree that every man should be free."

Amen.

"I wish I could give, all I'm longing to give. I wish I could live like I'm longing to live."

Without fear. Doing everything to the fullest…living with no regrets.

"I wish I could do, all the things that I can do. And though I'm way over due, I'd be starting a new."

No laziness or pride getting in the way...hold nothing back.

"Well, I wish I could be like a bird in the sky, how sweet it would be, if I found that I could fly. Oh, I'd soar to sun and look down at the sea then I'd sing cos I know- yea! I would know how it feels to be free! To be free!"

Freedom...was I truly ever free to begin with?

"My vision would be unclouded, my eyes wide open. New hands, new feet, new smile on my new face. The Bible says, OH the Bible says, be transformed by the renewal of your mind! Don't let it things get in the way! It's hard, but you would know! For one moment you would know, how it would feel to be free!"

Robin paused for a moment. A renewal of the mind? What does that even mean?

"Praise the lord, and bless my soul it is a beautiful day outside!" The preacher was up and beginning a sermon. Robin smiled, finally something to help his troubled mind. He stopped all the religious stuff after his parents died. How a God could let something like that happen was beyond him. But he always respected those who did believe, like his mother did. But being tied here, maybe it was a good opportunity to look to God for a change. "Praise the lord that we can be free in him from our sins! Amen?"

"AMEN!" They responded.

"Have you felt chained recently?"

Yes.

"Felt like there's no hope? That this may just be the end?"

Is this guy a preacher or a mind reader?

"Sometimes our Father puts us through pain to teach us a lesson. To make us stronger, better leaders. The trick is to look to him for strength, and stay positive, he will deliver, and you'll be amazed at how transformed you become afterwards! How free you will feel!"

He heard a chorus of 'Amen's.

Be positive? How? How could he possibly say that! He sighed.

"We may doubt him, and some may even fall away. But we have to stick with it. No matter how impossible the situation seems! That's the beauty of it! If there was no suffering to be delivered from, do you think you would be grateful for his love? For his forgiveness? If there was no suffering, we wouldn't need him, it'd be a perfect world. And you and I both know that this ain't no perfect world."

Robin nodded at that.

"Outside this very church, who knows what crime is going on? Who knows the poor soul being tortured next door!"

Holy Crap.

"But we have hope in the Lord. And we can have him as our shepherd. He is our saving Grace! Hallelujah!"

"What a savior!" The congregation replied.

Maybe there was a reason for him hearing this message. His hope was running low. He put all of his faith in this last prayer. "God...if you can hear me...down in this hell hole. Send someone to help me...send me...my saving grace." His whispered.

The choir struck up another song, and he listened heartily. It was a brief escape from what was coming. He realized he had been shaking in fear, fear of what would happen if Slade found him. If he didn't, Robin would die in there. Both endings were saturnine. "I need a miracle."

Suddenly, the machine started to rattle. Oh Crap! This thing still works! He hoped that if he stayed in the same place, he would be okay. The gears weren't moving, but the metal was creaking. What is that? Light peeled in ever so slightly, and he realized that the side of the machine was being peeled off. The cog opposing him spun and two hands gripped the sides. It was moved off of its axis and Robin became exposed to the outside. There was nowhere to run.

"Good job, it took me longer than I thought it would to find you." The hated man stood looking into Robin's hiding place. He cowered back. "Come here!"

Slade grabbed his arm and retched him onto the floor. "How in the world did you find me?"

"Easy, my dear Watson." A blinking red light came to his attention from across the room.

A camera, why didn't I see that before? "I thought you couldn't see the screens!"

"Not the eight I showed your friends, but there are sixteen in the building total. Now they can see us though."

Everyone was watching. He didn't want to let them down, he would try his best, he would be strong…no matter how weak he was. He stood at his full height and stood in a back stance.

"You're going to fight me?"

Robin gulped. But nodded his head. He was basically naked, injured, and had no weapons to rely on, but he wasn't giving up without a fight. "I'm not attacking first." He could at least chance that. Slade stood straight, unmoving, waiting to strike. Robin felt a bead of sweat trail down his brow as he swallowed lucidly.

In a split second, Slade shot out his leg and aimed it to kick out Robin's knee. He jumped, bringing his knees up to his chest. While in the air, Robin shot one leg out in a snapkick while the other landed on the ground. Slade caught his foot in his hand, and twisted. Robin didn't flinch, but instead turned his hips away from Slade so his foot was in a natural position. From there, he turned his torso to wind up and used Slade's grip as leverage. His other foot left the ground and almost careened across his opponents face. Almost.

Slade had both feet, and before gravity could have its way, Slade threw Robin like a discus. He barely cushioned his fall. Robin wiped the sweat from his face and coughed as the asbestos dust settled around him. He was shaking from adrenaline, and his heart rate was off the charts. His energy came from his anger. If he was going to fight, he would fight hard and make it count. All the while, Slade was waltzing up, happier than a five year old with a brand new comic book.

"Oh no Robin, are you losing your touch?"

Robin rocked on his back and kicked forward, pushing himself to stand. He grit his teeth and growled.

"My my…I shouldn't like you when you're angry."

Robin sprinted in a zig-zag and threw a punch.

Block. Grab. Punch.

Block. Twist. Drop and punch.

Dodge. Grab. Kick.

Jump. Spin. Sidekick.

Catch. Kick. Knife strike.

Block. Parry. Slap.

Slade caught his hand and bent his fingers back to face him. Robin's arm was in a bracket shape. He recognized this move, the three levels of pain. It was designed to confuse the brain. On the first move, Slade pushed his fingers farther back. The pain was momentary as the brain adjusted to it. The second move twisted the hand slightly, so that the brain had to choose which pain to compensate. The last move forced the hand downward, making the signal in the brain travel between the three, unable to compensate for them all. The result was Robin falling to his knees. All done in a split second. Slade kicked him while he was down.

Robin rolled and jumped back to his feet, his wrist throbbing. He waited for Slade to come closer, and blocked the oncoming punch with his rear arm. This left Slade's side open, where Robin turned and delivered a back fist to his ribs, with the drop of his heel. That was the only hit Robin landed.

Slade rolled his fist that was blocked so that he could grab Robin's arm. With precision, he threw Robin's elbow into a joint lock and cranked him over. Robin felt his feet leave the ground and watched in horror as his legs came soaring above him, but not at a speed fast enough to catch him. Slade helped him down by pushing on the back of his head.

His skull hit cement with a sickening smack. Slade kept him down with his hand. "You cannot get up. You have to give up, before you regret making that stance. Everyone's watching…don't make that girl of yours cry."

Don't tell me what to do! You don't know what I'm capable of! He placed his hands firmly on the ground and pressed. His triceps, deltoids, and trapezius muscles burned as he lifted himself. Slade was slightly impressed. The kid had determination…that was something he would need to destroy. He let off of him, only to stomp on his back, right between the shoulder blades. Robin struggled, resolve scrawled all over his face.

Slade was bored at this point, and his boot met the side of Robin's head. He let out a cry of pain.

"I told you, you would regret it."

Pressure was applied to his temples and he felt like his head would explode. His teeth grinded together, his jaw clenched.

Soon enough, it was over. Slade removed his foot, but Robin stayed on the ground, angry at himself for not being strong enough. He felt like he had failed his team, and wanted to curl up into a ball and die. Most of all, the only thing he had to look forward to was more pain from Slade.

Slade didn't disappoint either. In front of the Titans, he torched Robin's back to a second degree burn, and then followed it with a brief flogging. Robin had never been so thankful for that metal table to numb his battered skin. But he had nothing to nurse his wounded pride.

Four days had passed since Robin's disappearance, and the only clue they had was the calls that Slade had made. The Titans had retired early to bed, being they had quite a few villains out. That is, everyone except Star, who knew of someone that could help in this situation. She was terrified to call him, being that she had never met the man before, but she had heard good things and he, of all people, should be clued in on this situation. She found his contact in Robin's personal phone book and waited on baited breath. A man with dark eyes answered the call and looked at her in question.

"Pardon me for bothering you, but there is something important I wish to discuss with you." She said shyly.

"You are Starfire, correct?"

"Yes sir...a few days ago, Robin was...taken from us, by a villain with a grudge. He has contacted us, only to say he would stay in touch and showed us Robin, being tortured in some form...Truth is, we have no leads, and I fear something even worse could befall him."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Raven said there wasn't anything we could do, and they didn't want me to get involved much..."

"Why?"

"I am extremely upset about his disappearance. And it's clouding my judgment."

"Calling me was a good idea Starfire. I'll help you as much as I can. Just fill me in on the evidence you have right now."

"Thank you Mr. Batman."

"And don't worry about him too much." Bruce winked.


	6. Saving Grace Broken - Page 1 - Wattpad

Four more days had passed agonizingly slow. The thought of survival had passed and was long gone. He didn't even think he would survive the year. Robin's appearance was terrorizing and unrecognizable. Well, to most people. His smile was long gone, replaced not with a scowl or clenched teeth, but of a lax jaw and split lips parted slightly, trying to breathe. His nose was broken, resulting in two black eyes, one almost swollen shut. Dried blood clung to his skin, from his nose, the corner of his mouth and his eyebrow, where Slade had inflicted a deep wound.

His hair was catawampus. A real tragedy, what was once thick rich onyx locks, now was what looked like a child getting hold of shears. The worst part was the burnt skin that covered his scalp from the acid rinse.

His torso was covered in deep gashes, inflicted by a nine tail whip. This could have been one of Slade's worse methods. While Robin was knocked out by the drugs that he had been shooting him up with every night, Slade undid the restrains and sat him in a chair, facing a table. Strapped in, of course. His hands were chained to surface, only free to move about a foot in any direction. The table was solid steel and much too heavy to be moved. Robin roused to find rope and broken nails in front of him. Slade had ordered him to braid his own whip, which would be used on him. The most dreaded part was when Slade said, "don't try to sabotage it to hurt less, if any one of those nails comes lose, I'll drive it into your back." Unknown to poor Robin, Slade and tampered with it before the flogging, and made a nail fall out. Robin's back was stuck to the table from the dried blood. The recent flogging had reopened the wounds from the last one, and there wasn't much feeling back there any more.

Bruises had formed on his shoulders and neck, from Slade grappling and thrashing. The cuts on his arms were healing, and without infection thanks to the alcohol. His shorts were soiled. There was no other way to say it. After being water cured, the liquid still in his stomach made the rest of the trip. He had asked Slade to use the restroom, but the old man had just laughed. So, weakened and unable to hold any longer, Robin found himself embarrassed and disgusted.

His legs were practically black from bruises. His right one was broken and was beginning to heal incorrectly. The inside and back of his legs were raw. Slade had taken a rope ran it back and forth, building up friction, resulting in a flaming rope burn. Robin was thankful the table was cold. Last, second degree burns lavished the pads of his feet and his broken toes.

Robin didn't know why exactly, but Slade hadn't touched his eyes. They were dull and lifeless, from listening to the voices of the past, and hearing his own screams and bones breaking. He concluded that it was because of the mask. Slade wanted Robin dead, not Dick Grayson. Those sad deep cobalt orbs were of a child's, hidden away from crime, wanting to be forgotten. That theory or Slade just wanted to make sure he saw his suffering.

He preferred the latter.

Just when the thought it was over for the day, the table gave a sudden jerk. He was pulled just an inch downwards. This perplexed him, until he heard the familiar sound of the faucet creek.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Right smack dab in the middle of his forehead. Robin's eyes widened as he realized that Slade was using one of the cruelest forms of torture there was. Robin wasn't going to let him have satisfaction. He closed his eyes and turned the dripping into beats inside his head. He listened to blasting loud music when he was irritated, so he thought of a song that matched and played it internally over and over. A growl came from Slade's direction and Robin knew he was up one on him, but his victory was short lived.

He heard the door open again, the door of things past he called it. His eyes shot wide open when he heard the voice coming from the door.

"Hey Dick! Come on out and play!" The sounds of laughing children echo from behind him.

That sounds like Charlie...

Charlie wasn't a friend, nor would Robin ever consider him one. After his parents died, he was taken from his circus family and put into an 'orphanage'…more like a juvenile detention center. There, they had a pathetic playground with barbed wire fences enclosing it. The toys were rusted and paint was chipping, the swings creaked and the cement welcomed poorly tied shoelaces and greasy hands unable to hold onto the handlebars. Oh how he hated that place. He hated it from day one. All those kids where bitter and took it out on everyone in their path.

Except little Richard. He was not angry with anyone, besides the person that cut the ropes, he was only lonely and scared. He missed his parents and had no one else to go to. They should have left him at the circus. There were days that Robin couldn't remember anything else that happened at that facility. Every day, he was forced to go outside in that hell yard for an hour. As soon as the bell for release would ring, he would make a mad dash for a certain play set. It was shaped like an egg, with metal bars criss-crossing it to make it like a cage. The inside was big enough to fit one full sized man, if he crouched. Every day, Robin was forced to huddle into a ball, to protect himself from rocks and sticks. What hurt the most was the words.

"Look at the little chicken! Hiding in his egg!" The taunting, it all came from this Charlie kid. "Hey Dick! Let's play a game! It'll be lots of fun!"

It never was.

Robin went back to this painful memory as he heard Charlie in the doorway. "Come on out! Richie boy! Everyone's waiting! There's no use hiding, we'll find you. We always find you."  
The door slowly swung shut. As it did, he heard echoes of the children singing, "Richie! Richie! What's wrong Dick? Why do you cry?" He swore he could still hear the laughing as it slowly faded away.

"No Charlie...I'm too old for games."

"Who's Charlie? Hmm?" Slade asked.

"A kid. Almost as twisted as you."

"That's quite a feat. I'll have to meet this Charlie sometime."

Robin huffed.

"Come on little birdie, tell me. Was this after your parents died?"

He looked away.

"Here's a fun story for you. You've met my son, correct? He's one of you now, and wants nothing to do with me. Many years ago, my wife convinced me to take Joey out for the night. Treat him to a little bonding time." He chuckled to himself. "So I took him to Haly's circus 2000, the greatest in the world!"

Robin's swollen eyes widened.

"He loved it. The lion tamers, the ridiculous clowns, the elephants…but what impressed me was the family of trapeze artists. They claimed to be so skilled, they worked without a net. They were amazing, simply death defying…or so we thought. Some cold blooded fiend decided to sabotage the rigging. The two that were on the wire fell, down…down…down…and splattered on the cement."

Robin clenched his jaw. Until recently, I did not realize that the little boy who ran out to them and begged them to wake up was you. You took your mothers bloody body into your arms and wept over her, remember? I have seen your pain, because I've seen you cry. No, not cry, scream. Wail. Curse the world and everyone in it. Because you knew it was going to happen. You could have saved them, but because of that carelessness, your parents died, and it was all your fault."

"THAT'S A LIE!" Robin spat.

"Ooo, defensive are we? Now why would that be? Guilty conscience?"

"No! I tried to save them! They wouldn't listen to me!"

"Oh, but you didn't try hard enough."

"Stop it!"

"How does it feel to yell and not be heard? You can beg and plead all you want, but no one is coming to save you. You are alone."

"I'm not alone! My family is waiting for me!"

"No, they aren't."

"Then why are you broadcasting it to them?!"

"Every performer loves an audience."

"You're sick!"

"And you're just a child. There's apart of you that still needs affection and care. I can see it in your eyes. You're lost. Trapped in the past. Little boy, you don't know what to do. You're defenses are destroyed and you know very well the more you resist the harder this will become."

"I can take it." He said unsure.

"Maybe you can, but not the world. When you are gone, there will be nothing to stop me from bringing others 'the same fate of yours'."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, wouldn't I? Tell me, have I ever lied to you?"

"I hate you."

"And I hold more contempt for you then your guardian does."

"He doesn't hate me!"

"Are you sure? Did he ever prove it to you? All he ever did was stop you from doing the things you loved. And when you left, did he come to find you? No. He replaced you."

"He didn't! He couldn't…"

"Then why does his new side kick wear the same costume you do? And why have you never met him?"

Robin scowled and shut his eyes tight.

"Poor child. Love has eluded you. You do not deserve to be loved, you are undesirable. I offered to be your father, but you turned me down."

"I don't need love."

"You are a poor liar." Slade cleared his throat and went to his tools. "That's it for today." Slade stated and began to administer the nightly drug.

"More..." Robin grunted.

"Excuse me?"

"I want more this time." He didn't care what the drug was, but the feeling of euphoria and numbness had decreased the last couple of times he had it, he figured his body was building up a resistance to it.

"You know this is a bad and illegal drug, correct?"

"I don't care...I need more..."

"Is that an addiction? My my Richard, I didn't think you were one to get addicted to things." He doubled the dose much to Robin's relief and plunged it into his neck. The ecstasy hit him like a refreshing wave. The pain subsided immensely and his mind was tingling with warmth. It lasted long enough for Slade to leave before the sickness and heightened senses kicked in, that he could have done without.

He began to feel tired and right before he fell asleep, he felt a ghost of a kiss on his cheek and a sweet voice say, "Good night Robin, sweet shlorvaks..."

The titans sat in the common room, much like any other day. Crime was low, and they were thankful that villains weren't catching on to the missing leader. Starfire had let the team in on her call to Batman, and they said that she had made the right choice; Robin wouldn't care if someone from his past was contacted if it meant his life being spared. Although, this was Robin, one could never be too sure.

Slade's calls were random and unpredictable. He seemed to call whenever he felt like it. He did once in the middle of the night, Cyborg had been the only one to answer, his charging finished and his human side needing a snack.

Most calls involved a threat to Robin, not directed at their actions, but more throwing out ideas of what he would do to make everyone shudder. The message then ended with the camera moving over to Robin, where Slade would ask him, "anything you want to say to your friends?"

Robin had never replied.

Cyborg had uploaded a special frequency to automatically relay the message to Batman when Slade called, without being detected.

Today, Slade's face flashed on the screen, and made Beast Boy jump...as usual.

"Hello again, you seem well."

The titans waited patiently.

"Today, I thought we'd mix it up a bit. Instead of telling you what I'm going to do, I'm going to show you. But first I believe Richard has a few words for you."

The camera panned to the invalid, his face plastered with anger, sadness, and longing.

"What was it that you wanted to say?" Slade chided.

Robin turned his head and pressed his lips.

"Now my boy, I thought we discussed this." Slade grabbed his face with one hand and jerked it toward the camera. "You'll have to say it eventually."

Robin's voice was soft and raspy. "I'm sorry." He choked.

"Sorry for what?" his tormentor prodded.

"I'm sorry for failing you all as a leader. I can't lead you anymore…not like this..."

"You haven't failed us!" Starfire was speaking loud and sympathetically.

"Are you stupid?!" His voice cracked and his eyes stared at her beautiful image on the screen in desperation. "Look at me, listen to me, do I sound like a leader anymore? I...I can't...no."

Starfire took no offense to the insult and continued. "My dear Robin, you only focus on the present. When we find you, we'll help you. We've, as Cyborg says, 'got your spine', and when you come home, you'll be a better leader than ever."

For the first time in years, Robin fell prey to the water flowing down his bruised and battered cheeks. He let the sobs erupt from his chest as he let out his pain. He cried in front of Slade. He cried in front of his friends. And he cried in front of his father, who he was unaware of listening. Finally, after catching his breath, he choked out five words, while looking directly at the camera. "Star, I'm not coming home."

"There you have it folks," Slade laughed, "straight from his own mouth. He admits that he is finished and done. Now we can move onto the fun part."

The camera zoomed out to see a thick metal wheel attached to a rod hanging from the ceiling. Hooked to the wheel was a chain with another hook on the free end. A picture of Starfire was taped to the rod.

"Raven, you read quite a bit. Have you read the story of Jane Eyre?"

Raven nodded. Internally smirking at Slade for reading a romance novel, then realizing the pain inflicted upon Jane probably gave him great pleasure.

"There is a quote, much fitting in this situation; 'I sometimes have a queer feeling with regard to you-especially when you are near me, as now: it as if I had a string somewhere under my left ribs, tightly and inextricably knotted to a similar string situated in your own small frame. And if so boisterous a channel, and two hundred miles or so of land come broad between us, I'm afraid that cord of communion would snap; and then I've a nervous notion I'd take to bleeding inwardly. As for you-you'd forget me.' Shall we test that theory?"

Slade moved the camera over to show Robin's left side. There, Slade took a parry knife and made a large incision over his lower rib, exposing it. Robin yelped as a small trickle of blood teased his side. Chain in hand, Slade hooked the lower rib and gave it a firm tug. Robin moved with the chain, showing it wouldn't come unhooked.

Slade then explained what was happening. "This device is old and not exactly my style, but it will work nicely. The rod will move across the room and as it moves, the wheel will turn and wind up the chain. There's 20 feet of slack, and this room is 30 feet across. In other words, the farther this Starfire moves, the tighter the chain will pull...and we'll find out if Richie boy here takes to internal bleeding."

The machine started up with a roar and the clanking of chains sounded from the floor.

"I cannot watch!" Starfire buried her face in her knees and Beast Boy placed a comforting hand on her back. Robin likewise closed his eyes and waited.

It seemed like forever; the anxiety of it all weighted down and made it hard to breathe.  
Then soon enough, the chain gave a light tug on his bones, and then pulled harder and harder until Robin's body moved to go with it. He felt his muscles strain and his joints creak. He swore his heard his skin tearing as it pulled tighter. He heard the restrains creek and felt pressure on his wrists and ankles. Everything burned. Suddenly, there was a sharp crack and the hook went flying across the room. He shrieked from the sound. He felt back onto the table harshly. His body was numb, but he could feel the blood spilling out of him.

That crack did it, Robin was visibly shaking and whimpering. Slade had finally broken him, after all his attempts. His deep laughter echoed through the room and Robin panicked. Where was he? What was going to happen next?

"That was quite a success, don't you think?"

"Stay away...leave me alone!" His voice cracked and was wavering.

"What's wrong? Are you scared?"

"Stop it! Stop and leave me alone! Please!"

"How delightful." Slade chirped. "I'm sorry dear boy, but I can't have you die from blood loss."

"I'm scared... I'm so scared..."

"I know you are." He brought out a welding tool and let it heat up.

"Let me go...I want to go home...haven't you had enough?"

Slade didn't answer, and but picked up the searing hot device. "All the lives you've saved, all the possessions you've returned to the rightful owners, all the justice you've dealt...what was it for?"

Robin was sick of his voice. But there was nothing else to do but answer the question. "I should have died with my parents. But I didn't. I just wanted to make sure no one else suffered the same fate I did."

Slade was quiet a moment and then spoke, his voice soft. "And I thought you were just competitive."

He moved the protruding rib back into place, and then grabbed the surrounding skin and seared it back together. Robin gagged at smell of his burning flesh.

Slade ended the transmission there.

The team sat speechless, staring at the screen in horror. That was what he was going through every day? Starfire was weeping openly.

None of them slept that night, they each sat in their rooms waiting for some news from Batman. Starfire, however, laid on Robin's bed, unable to believe that he would never come home. It wasn't home without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you want to know why I only did second degree burns? Because you lose feeling in a 3rd degree burn. I know, I have no feeling in my right index finger from glassblowing...several months ago. Fun fact! Clear glass melts at an average temperature of 2000°F...and you wonder why I burnt myself...
> 
> I also don't remember what chapter that Jane Eyre quote is in, but it's said by Mister Rochester.


	7. Restoration

On the Southwest outskirts of town, in the basement of one of many abandoned factories, a boy was being held hostage. He was young, and was the last person to deserve the treatment he was being given. At this point, the boy was letting everything the man said seep into him, like a sponge. The tormentor kept taunting him with threats to his friends.

"Who should I take after you? Beast boy? Force him to run and then hunt him...maybe place him above my mantle? Or maybe Cyborg? I could rewire him to be more useful. Or Raven, I could see what she does after no meditation...what really makes her tick. She is evil after all. I should have started with her as my apprentice.

"Or maybe I'll go after Starfire. I'll get you to a state where all can do is watch...I don't need to explain myself, do I? You probably have had countless nightmares about her being taken. But doing something like that to her won't affect her much. Since the Gordanians did the same thing."

Robin winced, how does he know about that too?

"Because I know everything. Everything about you and your little friends. I know what you treasure most..." He drew closer and leaned over Robin. "And I wish to take it away…even if Mr. Zucco beat me to it."

Robin's eyes grew wide as Slade shocked him, this time for an extended period of time and sent Robin into convulsions.

"You never had any friends, why do you think they have been home every time I called?"

Shock.

"Stopping crime was the only thing that was important to you, and now they've taken it and ran with it, leaving you in the dust!"

Lightning.

"You always lived in the shadow of your mentor, never quite branching out and claiming your own. Too afraid to try."

Sparks.

"You never let anyone touch your heart. Even if you had feelings for that alien girl, your body wouldn't let you love her, that's why you hurt her. You can't do anything right."

Overwhelming pain.

Robin fell into a state of catatonia. Only able to make light noises as his deep blue eyes stared at Slade wide, like a child at a monster.

"And I've only just begun."

Suddenly, Slade was thrown out of the picture with swiftness not humanly possible. There was a fight going on in the room, Robin could hear it. After awhile, it was over.

"Are you alright?" A familiar voice asked.

"Ah...ah..." was all that escaped his throat.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of here." The voice's owner made for the restrains, only to find them locked. "Hey, I need your eyes for a minute!" The man called to the darkness.

Someone else approached the table.

"Great Scott! He looks horrible!"

"I know, help me with these restrains would you?"

Robin couldn't see their faces or what they were doing, but soon he felt his arms, legs, and neck become free. But he still could not move.

"Hey, give me two 'ah's if you can hear me."

"...ah...ah..."

"Good." A pair of arms lifted him from the table and held them close to a broad chest. "You're going to be fine."

Robin didn't understand what was going on. He was being saved? By who? Soon he felt the chilling wind of the outdoors and rain hitting his face. Where we're the Slade bots? It didn't really matter anyway. The rest of his body was wrapped in a thin blanket. He was still very cold. He heard a car door being opened and he was laid in a back seat, gently, and wrapped up as if his was in a cocoon. The car was warm and the seat was soft. He listened to the conversation the two men were having.

"Thanks for helping out Clark, I owe you one."

"Don't mention it, when you sent me that video clip, all I wanted to do was save him. Besides, it's my job."

"Well, I'm sure he appreciates it. I would stay and take care of that guy myself, but I need to get Richard to the hospital."

"I'll handle it."

"I have no doubt you will. What he did...I don't promote murder...but Slade deserves it. I have never seen Dick so...broken. Not even when his parents died. Just take care of him so Dick doesn't have to worry about it anymore."

"I think a trip to The Hall of Justice should do it, everyone in the league will want to pummel the guy."

"Then make it happen." The man got in the car but spoke through the window, "When you get a chance, you should come and visit him. He probably misses you...and his friends will be ecstatic to meet the man of steel."

"Sounds good, take care Bruce."

The window rolled up.

"Step on it Al, we need to get him to the hospital ASAP."

"Yes master Bruce."

Soon the car was speeding away. Far away from that place. Robin relaxed, for the first time in two weeks, he fell asleep without the help of drugs.

Back at the tower, Starfire and Beast Boy were in the kitchen, Beast Boy trying to cook something Star would eat, and Star sitting at the island with her head in her arms. Raven was staring at the TV, unable to focus on reading, and Cyborg flipped through the channels. Not finding anything interesting. It was late, somewhere in the middle of the night, but after last night's events with Robin they still found themselves unable to sleep and wide wake with worry. Soon enough, the doorbell rang.

"I shall get it." Star rose to her feet. She used the thought of it being Robin to make her happy enough to fly and get down there faster.

She opened the door to a man in a black cowl.

"Is your team awake?" He asked.

"Yes! Did you find him?" She practically hovered.

He offered the smallest of smiles. "We did."

She threw her arms around him. "Oh thank X'hal! Thank you, thank you, Mr. Batman! I knew I could count on you!" Then when she realized what had done, she set him down and let go. "Forgive me, sometimes my excitement gets the better of me."

He patted her head. "I understand. It's alright."

"Where is he?"

"I took him to the hospital, my butler is watching him."

"Please come in! I will tell the others to make with the haste!" She let him in and zoomed upstairs.

She practically broke the door down. "Friends! The knight of darkness is here! He has located our compatriot and behests us to join him in his vicinity!"

"In English?" Beast Boy sighed.

"Batman's here, he found Robin, he wants to take us to him."

"Dude! Let's go!"

"Hold on just a moment, should we bring him something?" Cyborg asked.

"Don't you think just us being there will be good for him?"

"I shall get some clothes for him from his room." Star offered. As soon as she left, the door swished open again to reveal Batman himself. Everyone stared in awe for a moment before Beast Boy spoke up.

"Hello sir. We're ready, we're just waiting for Star..."

"I know. I saw her in the hall. I just want to prepare you for what you're going to see…"

In Robin's room, Star had folded two of his uniforms and a few pairs of underwear and put them in a small travel bag. She then realized he may not be comfortable in it while healing. She dug around in his closet, nervously, and found a pair of gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt. The shirt ironically had a yellow bat on it.

They followed him in the T-car. How he found the hidden tunnel that took him to the island, they didn't know. He was batman.

When they arrived at the hospital, Bruce Wayne came out of the Batmobile. They stared at him in question. "I don't want to draw attention."

"Too late." They looked over to see two motor heads drooling over the car. "Hope you got good insurance on it." Cyborg said seriously.

"Does an automatic laser count?" Bruce said loud enough for the boys to hear. They walked into the lobby and approached the receptionist. "Do you have status on Dick Grayson? I brought him here about an hour ago."

"Yes, he got into surgery, and is expected to be in there for a couple more hours."

"Do they know the extent of the damage?"

"They won't release that information until after the surgery. But...I can already tell you that that young man should not be alive. He is very fortunate."

"I know...we'll wait then." The group walked back into the lobby where they met up with Alfred.

"They say that Master Dick is in bad condition. He may even die during the surgery."

"Did they say why?" Raven asked.

"His heart rate is erratic and they can't slow it down. They found large traces of heroine in his system."

"Heroine! Son of a-" Bruce held his tongue, but wanting to be a part of the group that returns the favor to Slade.

"The doctor also said there is something wrong with his lungs, possibly pneumonia."

"Is that fatal?" Star asked quietly.

"Depends on the severity." Cyborg replied.

They went silent.

The waiting room was mostly empty. It was around three in the morning, but the titans were still wide-awake. Their nerves were being played with as a woman broke down wailing after a doctor spoke to her.

Star couldn't help but let a few tears escape. Cyborg noticed and put a metallic hand on her shoulder.

"Aw star, it's gonna be alright. He's made it this far, why would he give up now?"

"I do not doubt that he will make it. But his screams that I heard, his sobs...I will not be able to say, 'it's alright' until I see him."

He patted her back.

Robin awoke to voices. And he was cold again. His body was not awake enough to move, so he just listened.

"It's a miracle we even found him. We narrowed it down to a certain street, but from there we just looked. I'm not one for breaking and entering, but I'm glad we did."

"You keep saying 'we' was Alfred with you?"

"No, Superman. He says he'll try to visit when he gets a chance."

There was a pause.

"What do you suppose he'll be like when he wakes up?"

"I don't know. Hopefully better then when I brought him here. He couldn't talk or move...I don't think he knew who I was."

"Do you think he shall fight again?" a high voice asked.

"I don't know...maybe."

"Where shall he stay while he heals? Surely not here..."

"Calm down." a younger voice spoke. "Let's just see what Robin wants to do."

It sounded like his family. They were talking about him? He wasn't sure. A part of him wanted to know, but as soon as he would open his eyes, he would be met with a blinding white light and an evil laugh. But that dream…he had dreamt he was saved. It was so real…so painfully real, he didn't know what he would do if it was just a dream. His eyes opened slowly, blinking to adjust to the light. Surprisingly, there was no blinding spot light. Only a florescent fixture a little ways away. Directly above him was the welcome sight of a plain white stucco ceiling tile. He raised his hand and tried to speak but it came out as a horrible groan. Everyone turned to him, but Starfire was the first to react. She jumped and ran to him.

"Robin! How wonderful it is to see you!" She stopped before flinging herself at him, her outside excitement dulled. He looked frail, battered and weak. She felt if she touched him, he'd fall apart. Instead, she placed her hands next to him on the bed, leaned forward, and kissed his forehead. He looked at her with childish eyes.

"I am sorry, but I am afraid I would crush you if I hugged you from my excitement."

Robin didn't care. He would have loved her to crack another rib. He reached up and touched her face gently, making sure she was there.

"My turn!" Beast Boy turned into a kitten and rubbed against his face, purring. Robin smiled and slowly pet the feline.

"How do you feel man?" Cyborg asked coming up on his other side.

"...c-cold." He whispered, his voice was hallow and shattered, almost ghost like.

Starfire felt his forehead. "He has a fever."

"Here you go champ." Raven levitated a blanket to cover him and he gave her a small thumbs up. Then he tried to look around, but his neck hurt.

"B-Bruce?" he called. The Titans all moved away and watched the exchanged between the two eagerly.

"I'm here Richard," he said as he came up beside him.

"Did...you save me?"

"Clark helped."

"How...did you...know?"

"Thank Starfire. She was so torn up about you; she called me and explained the situation."

Robin looked away. "I'm…sorry."

"Don't you even start that. None of this was your fault. No one blames you."

"I…disappointed you...As I…always have…"

"Are you kidding? You survived two weeks of torture by your toughest enemy, and you think I'm disappointed?"

Robin gave a small nod.

"If anything, I'm proud of you. You hung on, and survived."

"B-b-but...I was...s-scared..."

"Even the toughest and bravest of men would have been. Honestly, I was scared for you. All your friends were too." He took his hand. "I love you Richard, you know that, right?"

The dam was still broken and he was unable to hold anything back, he cried again. This time in his father's embrace. Star and Beast Boy watched tearfully, while Raven and Cyborg smiled. Alfred came up on the other side.

"I hate to interrupt, but I still have not gotten to say hello to my favorite Wayne."

Bruce made a face.

"Master Dick, I would like to enquire what kind of goodies you should like me to make you for recovery."

The sound of food made his stomach roar in hunger.

"The...peach cobbler...you made when I was sick...please."

"A peach cobbler it is. And Master Bruce was right when he said he was scared for you, he was practically crying."

"I can always fire you, Al."

"You can, but you won't."

The others came up to group around and chat. Robin answered a few questions, but he wasn't used to talking. So he sat and listened, content to be back with his family.

"Well, isn't this just a fairy tale ending?" He heard a voice, one that was not supposed to be in the room. He sat up slightly, to see if he could figure out where it was coming from. There was a door opposing his bed and it opened slowly. Robin swallowed thickly.

"Did you miss me Richard?" A man emerged from the shadows, a two-tone mask covering his face.

Robin's eyes grew wide and he tried to draw his legs in, one broken and too pained to move. He tried to use his arm to push back. "What are you doing here?" He croaked. The conversation stopped and everyone looked to him. He was trying to get away from something, that was evident. Everyone followed his line of sight, but no one was there.

"Robin?" Star asked.

"Come on Richie boy, let's play a game." The figment chanted.

"You can't be here...you can't!"

The others started to panic. "Who are you talking about? Who's here?"

"Slade!" he screamed. Machines started beeping, as Robin started pulling out the IVs in his arm.

"Robin stop!"

"Stay away!" he shouted in reply.

"He's not here Robin! You're just imagining things!" Raven tried to connect with him but his mind was on the fritz.

"Oh Richard, don't listen to them. I'm perfectly real. I'm here just as I was when I inflicted those wounds. I told you...you won't know which way is up or down, and nothing will fix it. The only thing you'll see is my mask."

Robin violently threw punches into the air as nurses came in.

"We need him restrained, we can't put the IVs back in and he may reopen his stitching."

At the word 'restrained' Robin shot a punch out at a nurse with a cry, but Bruce caught his fist. In Robin's mind, it was Slade.

Starfire took hold of his wrists and held them across his chest while Cyborg pulled his feet down. A nurse put a sedation mask on Robin to relax him.

"Nighty night Dick." Slade hissed before he dissolved into thin air.

His muscles relaxed and the fist that he held weakened. A gentle hand cupped his face, but his vision was blurred and he couldn't see who it was.

"Robin, you must be calm. Slade is gone, forever. He cannot hurt you. We will always be here to protect you."

"Mama?" He whispered. She rubbed her thumb over the stitching on his eyebrow.

"Go to sleep. You must rest and heal."

"I'm scared..."

"There's no reason to be. I'll be right here."

With that, he closed his eyes and drifted off.


	8. Damage Done

Robin awoke at mid-day. The sun was filtering through the blinds and he could hear birds and traffic. Music to his ears. He was warm and cozy, something he missed and would never take advantage of again. He looked around the room. Starfire sat in a chair to his right, her head in her arms, resting on the bed. Most likely asleep from being up so long with worry. On a table next to her there was a vase full of red and yellow carnations with thick leaves, his signature colors. Next to that was a pan of peach cobbler, golden brown and flaky.

"So you're awake." He heard a deep voice and almost had a heart attack. It was only Bruce. "Did I scare you?"

"A little." he meekly replied.

Bruce sat on his left, legs crossed and reading a book, Jane Eyre of all things. "I told the others to go home and get some rest, now that they know you're alright. But Starfire refused."

"Her people are most resilient." His voice was still groggy, and Bruce got him a glass of water. Robin downed it without another thought. "More please." His stomach growled.

"I believe they said they pumped some food into your stomach right after the surgery. So it should be safe for you to eat." He looked out the door to see it any nurses were coming. The coast was clear. He cut a generous portion from the cobbler and set the plate in front of the boy. Robin drooled.

"I know you're excited, but eat slow."

He hadn't eaten anything in two weeks...scratch that, he hadn't eaten anything nutritional, tasty, fresh, or filling in two weeks. The first forkful was delightful but as he went for the second bite, it fell off his fork. His hands were shaking too much. He set the fork down, disgusted with himself.

"Let me help you with that." Bruce wiped up the dropped dessert and cleaned him up. "Do you need a bib?" he joked.

Robin scowled at him. Bruce got that he was frustrated with himself, but he wasn't going to let him starve.

"I can feed you." Bruce took the fork and plate, but Robin shook his head.  
"I know this is embarrassing, and you'd rather have your girlfriend do it," Robin's cheeks lit up like a stoplight. "But I raised you. This won't be the first time I had to feed you, do you remember all the near death experiences you've had?"

"Don't remind me..." He mumbled.

"Open up."

Robin pressed his lips firm.

"Richard Grayson you stubborn turd! Eat before you starve yourself!"

He didn't budge.

"Here comes the train...choo choo!"

Nothing.

"Fine...hey, Starfire's waking up."

"Huh?"

Shove. Robin's body betrayed him as he swallowed without chewing. He choked. He reached for the water, his hands still shaking as he brought it to his lips. Bruce helped him hold it.

"Better?"

He nodded.

Bruce helped him eat his fill, not quite finishing the plate.

"You've been awful quiet. I know it's not like you to talk much anyways, but you've kept your speech to a complete minimal. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Robin looked at his hands and made shaky fists. Bruce watched him carefully. He finally lifted his sad blue eyes to him. "I'm afraid."

"Of what? Slade? We told you-"

"No, not Slade himself...well I guess a little...but, what he did to me. I don't know what's wrong with me, the doctors haven't even talked to me yet. I feel horrible and what Slade said...what if I never recover?" Absentmindedly, he smoothed Starfire's hair. "I don't know what's going to happen to me."

"Well, I guess it would be normal to feel like that in your situation. But it's just because he got to your head and broke down your defenses. We'll get you back on your feet and out patrolling the streets."

Robin clenched some sheets in his hand. "Do I have to?"

"You don't want to get better?"

"No, I meant...do I have to be a hero? Can't I just...be a normal teenager?"

Bruce rested a large hand on his head. "My son," he only called him that in very serious situations, "you've seen too much, felt too much, experienced too much. You can't be normal. Not ever. Besides, I thought you wanted to make sure no other child ended up like you did?"

"You heard that?"

"Cyborg forwarded me all the calls. I heard everything."

"But...what if this happens again? What if Beast Boy or Raven or Starfire..." he choked as tears sprang to his eyes. "What if someone takes them and does the same to them? Or worse!" His voice faltered and he broke out into harsh coughs. He held up a hand to his throat and whispered. "Ow."

Bruce refilled the glass of water. "What if they are taken away? If you retired, would you be able to help them?"

Before he could answer, Starfire roused and looked up. "Robin, you are awake. How do you feel?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Not so tired." He leaned his head against the pillow to relax. "But it's going to take a while for me to feel like..." he was about to say himself, but he didn't want to go back to the way he was."To feel like I want to."

"I understand." A dazzling smile came over her face and she hugged him gently. "Forgive my intrusion on your personal space, but it has not set in for me that you are truly here. How greatly I missed you!"

Robin blushed, and he could thank the lord he already had a fever. "I missed you too, Star." He pulled back from her a bit to look at her. "What you said, when I cried...I cried because I had forgotten how to be optimistic. You always provided that view for me, and for that I can never thank you enough."

Star's face practically resembled her hair. "Really?"

Robin blushed as well, but continued. "Absolutely. I thought that my time with Slade would be the last on earth. I began to regret all the things I didn't say to you guys. Especially you."

"Like what?" She drew closer to him in fascination. He suddenly became very aware of his arms around her waist. He heard a hum and turned to see Bruce with a sly smile on his face. Robin glared, but he waved him on. He looked back to Star, with her glowing green eyes, waiting.

He gulped. "I...um..." He thought for a moment. "I want to tell you in private. I'm nervous," he confessed. She nodded in understanding. "Oh Robin, it is alright."

He sighed, but the deep breath caused a sharp pain in his chest, and he coughed. Starfire covered his hand with hers.

"Star..." he tried to smile but he knew what he was about to say would crush her."Can you not call me that anymore? My name is Richard...or Dick, whichever you prefer."

She blinked. "Richard? You do not look like a Richard."

"I've heard that before."

"It will be hard to get used to."

"I know..."

The conversation was broken by a nurse coming in. Star moved away from Robin, rather quickly in fact. And the nurse smiled at the two. "The doctor will be in shortly, Mr. Grayson." she said as she changed out the IV drip. Sure enough, the doctor came in a minute after she left, clipboard in hand.

"Good afternoon Richard, how are you feeling?"

"Horrible."

"Good, we didn't give you any drugs yet." He smiled. "Now, before I give you the results to your tests, do you want your family in the room?"

"They can stay." He honestly was scared and wanted to have someone with him.

"Alright. The x-rays we took revealed an impacted breakage in your tibia, your shin." He held up a Black sheet to the light and pointed to the spot. "Your toes are broken as well." He held up another sheet, one of the head. "You had a slipped disk, one of your cervical vertebrae. The pinching in your neck is an after effect, we fixed it though. Along with a minor skull fracture." he held up another sheet, "Finally, a dislocation of your right shoulder. If it's sore, that's why." Robin hadn't noticed it until the doctor mentioned it. "And we would like to inquire what happened to your rib, your tenth to be exact."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know what caused it to break?"

"Yes, but I'd rather not say...is it medically relevant?"

The doctor sighed. "Your bone was fractured in such a way, that the two pieces bent at a 90 degree angle to the other ribs, in an open fracture. Now, that's not impossible in theory, but what astounded me was how it healed. The bones were intertwined and backwards."

"What?"

"Your bones were weaved like a grape vine. And instead of curving out, like the rest of your ribs, the tenth rib is curved in. Which brings me to the next problem, a ruptured spleen."

"How bad is that?"

"The spleen is part of your immune system and produces white and red blood cells...the puncture spilled blood into your abdomen, lots of internal bleeding."

Oh sweet irony!

"So he did take to internal bleeding, like...you-know-who said." Star whispered to Bruce.

He nodded.

"And what are you going to do?" Robin asked.

"We already did as many surgeries as your body could handle at one time. We're going to let you recover and then we'll go in, re-break the bone, set it and patch your spleen. Until then, the IV you have neutralizes the bacteria and regulates your blood cell count. You will cough, throw up, and urinate blood for the next couple of days, but rest assured, your body is just flushing it out of your system. Drink lots and lots of fluids, that will also make your throat feel better."

"What else?"

"We found large traces of heroine in your system."

"Heroine?!" So that's what that drug was...

"That's why your hands are shaking." He looked down to see his hands, resting in his lap, shaking violently. "We're going to give you small doses to wane you off of it."

"I don't want it. None of it."

The doctor looked at him in shock. "I really think you should. Your body has an addiction, you can't quit cold turkey, it'll destroy you."

"I've already been destroyed," he snarled.

"You don't want any pain killers?"

"Pain killers are for wimps. I can take it." Bruce unwillingly smirked. He was starting to sound like his old self again.

"I understand. If at any point you change your mind, just tell one of the nurses."

"Fine." he looked away to regain his composure. "Is that it?"

"Almost...we'll need to treat you for pneumonia."

"Seriously? How did I...?"

"We think it was a combination of the heroine and environment. Wherever you were had a mold or mildew...were you ever drenched in cold water?"

"Once or twice..."

"That would do it." He closed the folder and put it under his arms. "Other than your fever and sore throat, that should be it. Now, we are going to monitor your progress for another week or so. But when you are discharged I want you to get lots of bed rest." Then he narrowed his eyes. "That means no crime fighting, Robin."

"How did you-?"

"I work with you every time you come here. We have your medical references on file. Besides, Starfire is sitting right next to you."

"But-"

"Don't worry, I understand. Only myself and the head of the psychiatric ward know."

"Why does he know?"

"She, and I want you to talk to her, scratch that, you have to talk to her. You obviously had a traumatic experience, and I think it would be beneficial to talk about it."

"I don't want to. It's in the past and it doesn't need to be brought up."

"I understand that, it doesn't need to be right now, just sometime. Maybe before you leave."

"No! This is my problem and I don't want any help," he snapped.

"Alright, we can't make you. Just so you know, your identity is under wraps. We will protect it."

"See that you do."

The doctor turned to leave. "One more thing. Don't eat anymore of that peach cobbler, it doesn't have any nutrients you need." Then he left.

"Well, what does he know?"

"Robin, I mean, Richard, he has a degree in this. You need to listen to him." Star said.

"I'm not an addict." He said sternly.

"I never said you were..."

"He did. I would never take recreational drugs."

"Slade injected them against your free will. Now, Robin and Richard will both listen to me." She turned his face to look at her. "You will do as the doctor says. He will know what's best for you, and Cyborg will make sure he's doing everything right. Just be a good patient!"

He looked at her and sighed, creating a cough deep in his chest. "Alright. Whatever you want." Then he looked at his hands and whispered to himself, "I'm not crazy...I'm not..."

That night he was asleep. The titans had invited Bruce and Alfred to stay with them instead of splurging for a hotel. It was closer to a home, and Alfred was making light work of the chores.

Starfire again was asleep in the chair, this time with her head lulled back. Robin hadn't slept well in a long time. But after this, his body was so exhausted, he didn't even dream. He was in a cold sleep, but he could have sworn he heard the door open and someone come in. Nurse, he thought. Then he heard the agonizingly slow steps of steel toe boots knocking against the linoleum.

"Hello dear boy, are you sleeping well? How do you feel? Safe? That's a shame."

His eyes shot open. "You're not here! They told me you can't be here!"

"And you would listen to them? They aren't your friends. They won't let you do want you want. And look, little Star here is asleep on duty. How sad."

"Stop it! Get out!"

"You cannot control me."

Suddenly, a bright light shone on his face and his arms and legs felt they were tied to the bed.

"Glad to see your hallucination is wearing off. Now..." He held a long needle up that sparkled in the light. "Where were we?"

"Robin!"

He felt patting on his face and a shaking of his shoulder. When his eyes really opened, Starfire was looking down at him in worry. A nurse was attending his monitor.

"Robin, please settle down, your body cannot handle it." His heart rate was erratic and the monitors were blinking like crazy. He grabbed his head.

"What's going on?" His voice hitched.

"You had the nightmare."

"Are you sure?"

"What else would it be?"

Robin shook his head. This was Slade's real power, he had bent Robin's reality to where he couldn't tell if he was awake or asleep. He became scared again. What if he was asleep right now? Slade could be standing and watching as he had some moments of bliss.

"Robin?"

"I'm asleep now, aren't I? This is just some drug induced dream. Bruce didn't come to save me...and you're not really here."

"Why would you think I was not really here? Do I look like an illusion?"

"I don't know! He doesn't and he says he's here."

"And you believed him?"

He had no words. His mouth fought to form them though. He was unaware of the water leaking from his eyes. Star moved to sit next to him on the edge of the bed. She opened her arms and he took the embrace gladly. She held him as he cried, knowing very well that she was the only one he trusted enough to do so. Her hands danced across his back to sooth him. He's still injured, his heart is hurting and his mind is unsound. He needs to talk to that woman, she could help him.

"Robin…"

"Richard." He corrected.

She sighed. "I know you do not desire to, but..." She pulled away and held his face. "You need to talk about this, if not to the doctor, then to me at least." She rubbed her thumb over his eyebrow. "You know you can tell me anything."

He looked away from her. "No, it's my burden, I already said that."

"But you can't do it yourself! I could not, your father would not be able to either. I do not think Slade himself could do it alone. Robin, please. I want to help you."

"Well you can't."

"But..."

"There's nothing you can do! Nothing anyone can do..."

"Robin..."

"Why do you insist on calling me that? That's not my name! I'm Richard Grayson! Why can't you just see me like that?"

Hurt and discouraged, Star rose and walked to the door. Then she whispered quietly, he could barely hear. "Because Robin is the one I fell in love with."


	9. Cat and Mouse

The next day, the Titans as a whole came to visit their friend. Being as determined as he was, Robin was sitting up and eating normal food. But he was still very weak and not ready to walk.

What worried everyone was his scary mental state. He kept making off handed remarks like 'if I ever get out of here...' or 'even though it doesn't matter...' he almost sounded suicidal and it scared them. They just hoped he would comply with what the doctor asked.

"Hey man, sorry we couldn't make it yesterday. You know, duty calls." Cyborg joked.

"Who was it?"

"Just control freak. Somehow, he escaped jail and was planning something. It took us all day to find him, but when we did, he wasn't prepared." Cy explained.

"Any injuries?"

"Dude. It's control freak. What would we do? Trip on a cord?"

Robin smirked. "You're right, what was I thinking?"

"You're justified to think like that." Raven offered. "But there's no reason to worry."

He shrugged. "I can't help it, we're friends. I always worry about you guys."

"True dat" Beast Boy hit his shoulder, a tad bit harder than he had meant to.

"Ow!"

"Sorry man..." he tried to change the subject, "Are you allowed to get out of that hospital gown? Star brought you your uniform, and I know you're just ichin' to wear it!" he turned around. "Now where's the bag?"

Beast Boy was unaware of the not-so pleasant look on Robin's face.

"It's over here." Star provided, grabbing the bag from the window seat. Beast Boy grabbed the uniform and slammed in on the table.

"We'll leave you to change." He headed for the door. Star grabbed his shoulder.

"If you are uncomfortable, I also brought these." she pulled out the shirt and sweatpants and set them next to his uniform.

"Robin pick civvies over his uniform? Puh-lease! I'm surprised he even owns them!"

To his surprise, Robin grabbed the normal clothes instead.

"I don't know if I can even get my uniform on." Star and Raven turned around while Cyborg and Beast Boy helped him out of the hospital gown. "You brought the bat shirt?"

"It is all that I could find." She stated.

While he was getting dressed, he found his injuries increasingly…annoying. Any movement, and lift of the arm or twist of the waist caused pain. Thankfully, he was wrapped up completely in bandages, practically mummified and he didn't have to worry about seeing his wounds.

Not long after, Bruce came in and raised an eyebrow at Robin's choice of clothing. He simply pointed to star.

"I came to say goodbye. I see good progress, and I trust the Titans will take care of you from here. But I have to get back to Gotham."

"It's okay, I understand."

"Good." He rubbed his head. "I'll come back when it's time for you to be discharged. I'll treat you and your friends to dinner. I know I'm not your first choice, but you're welcome to come home to recover."

"Thanks Bruce."

"Alright, I'll see you later. And Richard..."

"Hm..?"

"Listen to your doctor." He said sternly.

He frowned. I'm sixteen years old, and he still bosses me around! "Alright. Fine. Whatever."

"Love ya too." He smiled and left.

"Aw! Someone's loved by daddybats!"

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"I think it is most glorious to have a father figure! My father sold me into slavery when I was seven, and then soon died afterwards."

"My dad was a mad scientist who turned me green. And then died." Beast Boy added.

"My dad made me the way I am." Cyborg clenched his metallic fist.

"You guys know about my father..." Raven droned.

"We are merely mentioning how lucky you are to have such a nice and caring guardian."

"Bruce is...interesting. To say the least. I miss my birth parents dearly, but I'm glad Bruce adopted me…out of everyone who could have."

"Without him, you wouldn't be the leader you are now."

"The titans wouldn't have existed..."

"And we never would have drawn Slade's interest." Robin finished darkly. The others paused, it was true, no denying that.

"But what if it was Slade who adopted you in the first place?" Star commented.

Robin shuddered. "True, that is something to be thankful for."

That evening, Starfire was on patrol again. She waited until Robin was asleep and then ventured to the cafeteria for her very late dinner. While she was gone, he had a visitor.

"Well hello Dick. Feeling better?"

"What do you want?" he asked darkly.

"Is that a challenge?" he laughed. "Move your arms and legs. Are they bound?"

Indeed, they were not. "No..."

"Good. I know you are weak so I'll give you a ten minute head start. Who knows, you might be able to lose me this time."

Robin looked at him wide eyed.

"I see Dick run..."

He bolted upright and yanked the IVs out of his arm. He came down hard on his broken leg and crushed toes. The searing pain was enough to send him to his knees, but he wasn't giving up. He had to work fast. He hobbled to the window seat where the bag with his clothes sat. The familiar red, yellow, and green glared back at him. He shoved it aside and grabbed his utility belt. Rifling through it, he found plenty of broken bird-a-rangs, defective smoke bombs, and useless tracing devices. Luckily, the tools he needed were still useful. He took out the grappling hook and tied the end of it to the middle beam of the window. He stuck one of his retractable bow staffs into the waistband of his pants. With a taught tug, he made a move for the window and took one last look at Slade.

"Run, Dick, run."

He looped his arm through the handgrip and repelled out the window.

His bare feet touched solid concrete, soaked from a puddle. Rain fell harshly on his head. He drew the bow and extended it to the height of his shoulder and used it as a support for walking. He limped away into a nearby alley.

The boost of adrenaline wore off and he realized just how weak he was. His leg was indeed broken, the pain was enough to tell him that. He made his way through town, using alleys to avoid people. It was late, but there were still people out and about.

He came upon an alley were a man was being mugged. He was about to turn around, but knew he could not forgive himself if he did.

Standing at his full height, he gripped the bow and took a deep breath.

"Freeze!" his voice rang full and clear.

There was not a villain in jump that didn't recognize that yell, and it meant a very painful time in jail. The mugger dropped his weapon and fled, much too fast for Robin to bother.

He continued on his way, past the victim who was in shock. "You okay?" Robin asked.

The man came to his senses and looked at Robin, registering the bandages and the limp."I should be asking you that."

"I'm fine. Get out of here before you get mugged again."

"Do you need a ride?"

"I'm fine. Seriously though, there's someone coming, and you don't want to be here when he shows up."

"Well, I have to repay you somehow. I'm Charlie, by the way."

"Richard." Robin continued while the man followed after.

"Richard huh? I knew a Richard once. A long time ago. I treated him pretty bad."

Robin stopped. "Richard Grayson."

"Yes! How did you know?"

Robin looked at him with his cold blue eyes, but said nothing.

"Oh my..." Charlie turned and ran away.

So much for paying me back...he thought bitterly. He sped up as fast as he could, but became frustrated when he couldn't even get into a light jog. About a minute and a half later, a car pulled up next to him.

"Get in!" Charlie was the driver. Robin was happy to oblige. Soon they were speeding down the street. "Is there somewhere you want me to drop you off at?"

"Where are you going?"

"Home. I live on the far-east side of town. Across from the cemetery."

"The cemetery then."

"Okay...what happened to you? Why are you so beat up?"

"I was abducted by a psychopath."

"and the person chasing you...?"

"Wants to finish what he started."

Silence reigned for a moment. Charlie was aware of Robin's shaking hands and quick darting glances out the windows.

"Hey, it's going to be alright. If you want, you can hide at my house. I'm sure my wife won't mind."

"You're married?"

"Hard to believe isn't it? Truth is, I'm not the snotty brat I was back at the center. The couple that adopted me were very kind and gentle, but also strict and disciplining. I've changed a lot since then. One thing I've wanted to do was to find you and make amends. It looks like you've changed since then too."

"Experiences change a person."

"You were adopted by a rich bachelor weren't you?"

"Yeah. He was nice...and a big reason why I'm the way I am today."

"Was he a gang leader?"

"No...what makes you think that?"

"You're in a gang aren't you?"

"More like an anti-gang."

"Funny. You know, that shout you gave, you almost sounded like Robin from the Teen Titans. Crazy right?"

"I actually get that a lot." He simpered.

"Where do you live? With your dad?"

"No, I moved out. I've got my own place. Well, I have four roommates."

"Got a girlfriend?" he asked slyly.

"I don't have time for one...but there's someone I like."

"Describe her to me."

Robin realized that Charlie was trying to distract him from the chase, and it helped him calm down a bit. "She's tall, and very beautiful. She has long red hair and bright green eyes. She's strong, but caring. She's a bit naive, but very smart."

"Sounds perfect."

"She's out of this world." he joked.

Soon enough, they arrived at the cemetery. "If you need anything, just let me know okay? You know where I live."

"Thanks." He opened up the door. "If you're ever in any trouble, you know who to call." He slammed it shut and walked into the eerie mist that danced around the gravestones.

This is perfect. He won't find me here. He began to walk deeper when he heard a sound that made his blood run cold. Footsteps.

"No..." This isn't happening! He took off as fast as he could, the footsteps drawing nearer. There's just no way! Suddenly, his footing gave out and he fell, skidding across the ground. His walking staff rolled away from him. He covered his head protectively, and laid on the cold wet ground, unable to do anything else. "Stop!" He shouted. They halted. "I give up! Please no more of this! I'll give up crime fighting and go to school like a normal kid! I'll give up my martial arts! I'll give up Robin, and hide my costume away and pretend I never knew Batman. I'll give up Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. I'll even give up Starfire. Anything, just please leave me alone." He whispered, "Leave me alone."

The footsteps resumed and drew closer. Robin kept his head tucked and whimpered, waiting for his doom. But it never came. The steps stopped in front of him. He peeked out, expecting to see black steel covered boots, but instead saw purple feminine ones.

"Star?" he looked up to see her watching him with pitiful green eyes. Her hair hung flat to her head, and water ran down her cheeks. But he could not tell if it was from the rain or tears. He felt ashamed and only put his head back into his arms.

She crouched next to him. "You will do anything?"

He nodded.

"Will you come back with me?"

He said nothing, only sat up and held his arms out to her, expecting her to grab them in flight. Instead, she wrapped her arms under him and lifted him, his arms draping around her shoulders on reflex.

They flew low because of the rain, but high enough to stay out of reach from the ground. He felt pathetic, having the girl he liked come after him and haul him back to his room. She had to rescue him, she had to worry about him.

Upon arrival, nurses were frantic inside the room, and police were searching around the perimeter. She flew in the window and set everyone at ease. About an hour later, Robin was hooked back up to the machines again and the nurses finally left him alone...not without barricading the window.

Star was about to sit back in her chair, when he patted the space next to him and scooted over. "The last couple of nights, you've slept here and it never looks comfortable to me."

She laid down next to him as instructed. "It has been uncomfortable. But, I would have found no rest at home. Thank you."

There was a pregnant pause as neither of them wanted to speak.

"I'm sorry." He spoke suddenly. "Slade wanted me to see him, to feel him, to fear him. I relied on myself for strength I never had in the first place. This incident showed me how weak I am."

"You are not weak!"

"On the outside I'm not. I pretend like I can take on the world, but in reality, I feel overwhelmed." He leaned back against the pillow. "Slade saw this and interpreted it as cockiness. That's why he wanted me. He said I had a lot of potential, and he wanted me as an apprentice so he could fine-tune my talents. Eventually, he saw through me and was disgusted. That's why he did what he did. He hated me and wanted to destroy every aspect of me. I was one plan of his that would never work and he couldn't stand it."

Star rested her hand on top of his, showing that she was listening intently.

"He said he was going to make sure my demise was slow and painful. He had a whole year of torture lined up. He knew he would break me, and that it was only a matter of time. I did break, I cried, I screamed. I gave into everything he wanted. I became a victim." He swallowed hard. "No matter how loud I screamed, no one would hear me. He assured me that no one would come. That no one cared enough to do so. I had never felt so alone, not since my parents died. I believed him. The only reason I survived was because I was too afraid to die.

"It was so quiet." He whispered. "Like when you're under water and the only thing you can hear is your own heartbeat. I spent hours on that table in silence. My haggard breath and my uncontrollable whimpers breaking in occasionally.

"Then there was the voices. People from my past reminded me of things I had put behind me. My mother sang to me, a lullaby from long ago. Her voice sounded like heaven. She was so close, so real...it was horrible. For a moment, I was child again, just having a nightmare, and everything would be alright when I woke up. But it wasn't. It was real. And now when I look in the mirror, I will see those scars and remember. That little boy hiding deep inside me will break into tears calling for his mama and papa who are never coming back, begging the warden not to make him go outside, crying for the new father that left him alone for another night...and crying for his friends who are always in danger. Just because they know him. He will never find peace of mind. Not now, not ever. Because Slade got want he wanted."

Starfire pulled him close to her and tucked his head under her chin. "That little boy can borrow my peace of mind. I am here to protect him, if only he will let me."

"You're not ashamed of me?"

"Why would I be?"

"I said I would give you up. You and everyone else, my whole life, just to get rid of Slade."

"You are forgiven. And you do not have to, Slade is gone, he only exists in your troubled mind."

"I don't know what to do..." He said, pained.

"Let me ease your mind." She kissed his forehead gently and wrapped her arms around him in a comforting embrace. He liked it. She was warm and soft…but what was that feeling he had? He knew he loved the girl, but it was different, not comfort, not peace…but safe. He rested his head against her chest and listened to her heartbeat. His still trembling hands caught the fabric of the back of her top. Before the incident, he would have felt silly, maybe even outraged that she would be doing this to him. But not now, he needed this. In a weird way, it almost felt like he was back in his mothers arms, recovering from a nightmare. It didn't compare to the times when Bruce had let him sleep with him when he was first adopted. Right now everything seemed…Alright.


	10. There are Only Nightmares

The couple woke up to sly smirks on their teammates faces. They had fallen asleep next to each other, Robin cuddled up to Star, his head tucked into the crook of her neck. He was dreading the teasing already.

"Well it's about freaking time!" Cyborg laughed.

"Yeah dude, took you long enough."

They were congratulating them? He was expecting, 'Aw look at Star being a momma bird for her little Robin,' and crap like that.

He took a fuming breath, "why you-" he couldn't finish because he was attacked by horrendous cough. He choked and brought his hand up to his mouth. Something was coming up, but it was painful. Starfire held a napkin out to him while he hacked over and over. Finally, his shoulders heaved and he tasted iron. After his fit, he looked at the blood soaked napkin and sighed. Raven took it from him and made it disintegrate. Star wiped his mouth clean.

"Looks like your body is starting to flush that stuff out."

He opened his mouth to reply, but another cough interrupted him. They got him a plastic bag this time, and was a good thing too, there was more blood this time. Starfire rubbed his back as he coughed it up.

"Okay, we get it. Don't talk."

"Star will answer for you." Cyborg smirked. "Won't ya Star?"

"If it prevents Robin from choking, I will be happy to oblige."

They smiled in triumph. "So what happened last night?" Beast Boy wagged his eyebrows.

She looked sidelong at Robin who was blushing. "Well, Slade appeared to Robin while I was getting dinner down the stairs. When I came back, he was gone, the window was open, and his grappling hook was wrapped around the middle bar of the window frame. So I flew out and looked for him. He had not gotten very far, but he looked determined to go somewhere. So I followed silently, making sure he didn't see me, but making sure he did not hurt himself."

"How was he getting around?" Raven questioned.

"He was using one of his bows as support." She continued. "He stopped a mugger in an alley way, and the victim thanked him and wanted to return the favor. Robin got in the man's car and they drove off together."

The team was listening intently now, Raven standing opposite of Star, Cyborg sitting in the chair Starfire had been occupying, and Beast Boy sitting cross-legged at the foot of the bed.  
"I followed him out to the cemetery, where he finally got out. The other man drove away. I followed overhead for awhile, until I lost him in the trees and fog. I landed and walked toward him, but he panicked and tried running away. Then he tripped and skidded across the cement. I worried that he hurt himself so I ran toward him. He screamed at me, and seemed to think that I was Slade. After he calmed down, I made my presence known and brought him back."

"Then what happened?" Cyborg's smirk grew.

"We talked."

"About what?" Beast Boy countered.

"What happened."

"Only that?"

"And some other things..."

"Like?"

"Robin doesn't want to tell you."

"You admitted how you felt about each other." Raven finished.

"What?! No we-" Robin tried to finish but the coughing took over.

"What he means to say is..." She put her hand on his shoulder, telling him it would be okay. "He told me about his time with Slade."

The team stopped their teasing and looked at them gravely. Everything made sense now, and they didn't think twice seeing Robin in Star's arms. They almost felt bad for teasing him. Almost.

Robin cleared his throat of the red liquid. Finally he spoke, his voice rough. "Well it's only a matter of time before BB and Raven get together." He smirked.

Cyborg fell out of his chair in laughter. Raven was thankful for her hood and pulled it over her blushing face. Beast Boy just sat wide eyed at the end of the bed, mouth wide open, hands in the air like it would help him fathom what had just happened. Starfire giggled joyously.  
A nurse came in, not much later, to check on Robin. The team explained that he had been hacking up blood all morning.

"Is it hard for you to breathe?"

He nodded.

"I'm going to talk to your doctor quickly, and see what kind of treatment he wants you on." Then she left.

"I hate this..." he croaked before he coughed.

"We're well aware of how you feel about hospitals. We can't heal you any faster." Raven lectured.

"Why not? You've got healing powers."

"Most of your injuries need to heal naturally, it won't matter if I heal the others."

"Rassafrass..." he mumbled.

The doctor came in with a clipboard and a smile. "So you've had a bloody morning so far?"

Robin nodded.

"Well, I managed to rope a spot in surgery at 2:00. Are you up to it?"

"How long...is the...surgery?"

"About four hours"

"That long?"

"We have to re-break your rips and set it. Not to mention sewing up your spleen and pumping out the spare blood in your abdomen...which also means you with need a blood transfusion."

"I will volunteer to give Robin blood!" Starfire spoke up.

The doctor blink and then smiled. "Not to be rude...but aren't you...um...a little too foreign?"

"Tameranian blood is versatile. It is much like your O+ type, the universal blood type. I can donate to any species in our universe."

The doctor looked impressed. "I don't doubt you know what you're talking about, but I want to run a test just to make sure that there isn't any kind of possible complications."

"My blood will be different then his, but as soon as it mixes, it will adapted to match."

"Alright, we can test that." Then he addressed Robin. "I know your just getting your strength back, but this sure will drain you."

"It's okay...it's not like I can do anything...but sleep and eat anyway."

The doctor smiled. "I know you don't, but are you sure you don't want any pain killers?"

"Will it effect...my mental state?"

The doctor looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Will my...hallucinations go...away or get...worse?"

"Neither, it will just make your pain subside. It will also calm your nerves."

Robin looked down to his still unsteady hands. "It'll go away?"

"That's why they're shaking. Your eye is also twitching and you've got a headache."  
This guy was definitely a doctor.

"I'll...think about it."

"Alright, until then, just relax. Play a game or something." Then he left.

"And I know just the game!" Beast Boy chirped as he turned into a robin and flew out the momentarily open window.

"Now he...is just...mocking me." Robin said bitterly.

"What game do you supposed Beast Boy is getting?"

"I don't know...knowing him, he'll probably bring the game station with him."

"That's probably not...a good idea for me...you know how I get...with video games."

Not a moment later, Beast Boy flew back in the window with a deck of cards in his tiny talons. He dropped the deck on the table and chirped. It was the weather game.

"Wow Beast Boy, you actually had a good idea!" Cyborg laughed.

He morphed back into a human. "I have them once in a while, just so you know." He said sternly.

Robin smirked. "Alright, let's play...a few rounds...I have about...two hours...before they come to...prep me."

And so they played a couple rounds. The first two they let Robin win on purpose, but when he figured out that they did, he ordered them to play to win. He didn't win a game after that, and it was perfectly alright with him.

Soon enough, the doctor and a couple of nurses came into the room. The Titans left, all except for Starfire. She decided to go to the room above and observe. They gave him a heavy amount of anesthesia to put him out. In Robin's mind, he was seeing something else.

He was running. He wasn't sure why, but he was doing it anyways. He was running a lot lately. There were footsteps. They'd been following much lately. Almost monotonous. No matter which way he went, everywhere he turned. They were always there. Taunting him, haunting him. There was no escape, only pain to come. He hated this nightmare world, he wanted to wake up.  
Wake up.

Robin opened his eyes to horror. A blinding white light and a dark room. He wanted to scream but there was something on his face. He lifted his hand to remove it, but became aware of the stabbing pain in this side. Reluctantly, he looked to the spot and found metal utensils protruding, covered in blood.

"Oh crap, he's awake, we need more anesthesia! Stat!"

Robin looked to the face of the voice, only to see Slade, of course. "What are you doing to me?"

"Kid, relax, we'll put you out in a minute."

"I don't want to be put out! I want to know what you're doing to me!"

"Don't worry," the voice to his left spoke. "It'll all be over soon."  
Robin turned slowly, gulping deeply. The visage of this new person sent shivers through his spine, throbs in his shoulder and involuntary tears to his eyes. "This...this is y-your sick joke?!"

"There's no joke here..." A meaty smile cracked across his sickeningly white face. "Now, why don't you give us a smile?"

"JOKER!" he screamed.

The surgeons were baffled. The doctor had warned them about the patient's dire mental state, but they didn't think he would wake up. However, now that he was awake and screaming, they didn't know what to do. If he moved too much with those knives in his side, he might break something important.

They had some interns already in the room holding his shoulders back and his feet to the table. As scared as he was, he wasn't very strong. Soon enough, a nurse came with a refill. The doctor removed the old mask with difficulty, since Robin was furiously shaking his head.  
The nurse raised the new one and brought it closer to his face.

"No...don't put me under! DON'T PUT ME UNDER!" He cried.

The nurse had no choice, but the desperation in Robin's voice, the fear, it made him feel horrible. He rubbed his head softly. "Sorry kid, it's for your own good."

The operation was successful, despite Robin's panic attack, and he was back in his room. The doctors had fitted him with an oxygen mask after the surgery to help him breathe, since he would be weak. He was exhausted, but didn't dare sleep. Especially since he knew who was there to greet him. Starfire was allowed to see him and readily embraced him.

"Your surgery was successful and for that I am glad, but I saw you wake up half way through and you were screaming and it scared me so! Are you alright?" She sat cross-legged, hovering a few inches above his legs.

He just stared at her, too weak to speak. She stared back, waiting. The small smile on her face disappearing as she read him. His aqua eyes were dark and full of despair. Tears were forming and his lip quivered ever so slightly.

"Robin, what is wrong?" she asked tenderly, caressing his face.

"I saw him..." he whispered his voice muffled from the mask.

"Slade?" It was more of a statement then a question .

"No...the Joker..." then he fell silent again.

"Who is the joker?"

He only stared, begging with his eyes, hoping that she would know. If he wasn't going to answer, she wouldn't press it. Instead, she kissed his forehead reassuringly and said, "He is not here now. You can relax." She turned the television on to Spongebob, being a safe channel for him to watch. And then forced him to lean back against the pillows. He seemed to calm down a bit and she left to make an important call.

Back in Gotham, Bruce Wayne got a call on his private line in his office at Wayne enterprises.

"Mr. Wayne, you have a call from Jump City Hospital."

"Please put them through."

"Mr. Bat- er...Mr. Bruce!"

"Ah Starfire, hello, and what do I owe this pleasant call?"

"Excuse me?"

"...what's up?"

"Gas prices?"

He laughed. "I meant, 'what do you need?'"

"Oh, I have a question. Who is the joker?"

He suddenly sounded much more serious. "Why do you ask?"

"Robin said he saw him with Slade."

"Oh...he was a villain we faced a few times, much like you have with Slade. The last time Robin faced him, he was shot in the shoulder, and batgirl was shot in the spine. The Joker is a psychopath and his only goal was to play horrible jokes that were only funny to him."

"So he is still out there?"

"No...he's in Arkham asylum now. And should be there for awhile. Did he say anything?"

"No...he was very quiet and only said he saw him. Nothing else. He did not say anything else but that. He is acting very strange."

"I'm counting on you to take care of him for me, okay?"

"Yes sir."

"He's lucky to have such a devoted friend."

"Thank you."

"He loves you, you know that?"

"I do not doubt he cares deeply about me, as I do for him, but I would like to hear it from his own mouth."

"Alright, just don't get discouraged. He's stubborn and doesn't like to talk about feelings."

She giggled. "That is very true. Thank you for help Mr. Bruce."

"Please Starfire, call me dad."

After her phone call, Starfire returned to Robin's room, he was staring blankly at the screen. She knew what had to be done. She took her place next to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Robin, I called your father, and he said not to worry about the Joker. He is in Arkham asylum and will not be getting out anytime soon. You are safe."

He let out a deep breath and leaned into her, but said nothing. He didn't need to, he was shaking all over. She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled at him.

"Please close your eyes to sleep. I will stay here to protect you."

"You can't protect me...no one can...I know that now. The Joker...Slade...whoever these monsters are, I can't escape them...they will come...and no matter what I do...they won't go away. Figment or not...they're real to me."

"You are tired?"

"Exhausted...but I can't fall asleep."

"Shall I sing to you the Tameranian song of peace?"

He smiled despite himself, "I wouldn't mind, but the rest of the patients might."

"Then I will sing it very softly, like how my mother would sing to me."

"Alright." he closed his eyes and anticipated the war cry, but none came. Instead, he heard Starfire's childlike voice carrying a soft tune.

"Augun mien og augun thien, ou thae foogru steina. Mitt varthitt og thitt var mitt. Thuo veist hvadth aev meina." He had no idea what she was saying, but he didn't care. It felt like the meaning of the song was so pure, so special, it couldn't be described in words. The melody seemed to creep into his mind and dispel the doubt the plagued him. For a moment, he really felt peace. It was tangible, his best friend was here comforting him, he was not lost yet, he still could be free.

"Lang't er seedthan sae eig hann, sannlega freedth'r var hann."

He opened his eyes to look at her and strangely, there was a silhouette behind her. Doctor? Nurse? No…He continued to listen to her strange ballad, but the shadow…what about it was bothering him? It slowly came into the light and right up behind Starfire, who was completely oblivious.

Damn it!

Slade's fingers danced across the side of Starfire's face, her hair pushed out of the way. She closed her eyes as she sang on.

"Allt sem priidtha mae einn mann. Mest af liydth'm bar hann."

With her eyes closed, she couldn't see the pure trepidation bleeding from his eyes. He was begging her to turn around, to deck Slade. To run, anything, just to make it stop.

"Th'g eig trega manna mest, mædda af taera floudth'i. Oh, ad'th vid'th hefd'thum aldrei shest, elsku vinurinn goud'thi." She finished and looked at him, expecting him to be asleep. But she was surprised when he was wide-eyed and staring past her. "He's behind me, isn't he?" She asked, acting like she was afraid.

He nodded at her.

At that, she turned and threw a punch. Slade scooted back. "Did I get him?"

"No…he moved back…"

"I cannot see him, you'll have to tell me where he is. I'll try to get him this time!"

"3 feet…directly in front."

She threw a punch.

"He ducked."

She kicked.

"He jumped."

"He is quite fast, but cannot attack me!" She threw rapid punches to the point where she believed Robin saw Slade. Apparently, none of them connected.

"He's gone…out the window…"

"X'HAL! The nerve! I am sorry I could not catch him…you must think me a failure…"

He beckoned her to come to him. "No…Slade is hard…to fight…even when…you can see him…You did great…thank you…"

She sat next to him on the bed. "I welcome you."

"Starfire…?"

"Yes?"

"I…love you." Even though it was muffled from the mask, it did not sound any less sincere.

She smiled broadly at him and kissed his forehead, tenderly. "And I have the love for you. No matter how much Slade or The Joker tell you otherwise. You are my best friend Robin, and I have loved you for a very long time."

"How…long?"

"Ever since you called me your friend."

"I respected you…when you threw the car…with your foot…I liked you…when you kissed me…and I loved you…when you decided you…would rather die than…live in a world…where we had to fight…each other."

"I am so glad we do not have to."

He smiled at her, his split lips healing, but then looked at her seriously. "I am not…trying to get rid…of you…but I want you to…go home and get some…sleep to-night…Slade...will not return…until tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"He said so…as he left."

"Alright…Until then, you have all of my attention."

And he was glad for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Fic's had alot of singing in it hasn't it?
> 
> Starfire's song is real, it's called 'Visur Vatsenda Rosu' or 'Rose by Waters Edge' by Bjork. I wrote it out phonetically and Tamaranian-ish.
> 
> AND I LOVE REVIEWS.


	11. Like a Bird

Starfire had a nightmare of her own that night. She was walking with her back against a wall. A rough, wet wall in fact. She stepped slowly and carefully for the ledge she was walking on was narrow and she had to be patient. While she wasn't at risk of falling, Robin, who was walking in front of her, was. She didn't want to rush him and trip him up.

"Robin," she spoke softly, "do not fear the falling, I shall catch you."

He smiled back at her graciously.

They continued on their way in silence. Star couldn't quite remember why they were doing this. The cavern was dark, her bolts made enough light to see ahead of them. Everything else was pitch black. The ledge looked over a crevasse. As far as she could tell, there was no bottom, just falling forever. But she had no fear, Robin was with her.

No...that wasn't right, Robin was at the hospital...wasn't he? At that moment, the dream version of her friend slipped and fell. Using her catlike reflexes, she reached out and grabbed his hand. Robin dangled helplessly like a leaf in the wind. Star's iron grip was the only thing holding him from slipping into oblivion.

"Thanks Star, I don't know what I'd do without you."

I...love you.

In a weak moment, his hand began to slip from his glove. Before she could pull him up, the grip was lost and he slipped away.

She panicked a moment, not knowing what to do, but then snapped out of it to dive after her best friend. She illuminated her starbolts as bright as she could, only to see...nothing. The darkness went on for miles, and Robin was no where in sight. She couldn't even hear him.

"Robin!" she cried, "where are you?!"

No response.

"ROBIN!"

She spun around frantically, looking in all directions to see if she had passed him. Not a glimmer of yellow, red, or forest green. Robin was gone. She had broken her promise to catch him, she had dropped him, she couldn't save him. It was all her fault. She was lost him again.

Again?

Suddenly, she realized her unbridled joy to fly was gone. And she was soon taking the same path as her beloved bird. She only wished he would forgive her when she hit the bottom.

Starfire woke with a jolt. A hand to her heart, she breathed deeply to calm it's beating. It had only been a dream, and a terribly sad one at that. She wiped her tears and sat up. Robin is not gone, he is merely in the hospital and shall be better soon. She reasoned with herself. She got up and headed down the hall.

In Robin's room, she pulled back the neatly made sheets and crawled in. She buried her face in the pillow and took a deep breath, taking in his scent. Instantly, she felt better, and was soon enjoying dreams of them together, free from a crime filled world.

Back at the hospital, Robin was feeling pretty good, well, as good as one could with as many injuries that he had. He had told Starfire how much she meant to him, and she returned his feelings. When she finally went home for the night, he decided to think things through logically, something he hadn't been doing since this whole mess started. Slade wasn't really there, a part of him knew that, but the hallucination was too strong to prove it right. Something else that he had noticed was that Slade hadn't even touched him since he came to the hospital. Every injury that he had gotten after the rescue was self-inflicted. Not willingly of course. Starfire couldn't see him, even in broad daylight or when she was looking right at him. She said it herself 'He cannot harm me. All this backed up his logical reasoning. Slade wasn't there, but his mind was projecting him. He had gotten so used to seeing him, his mind was making up for his absence.

Slade will come again, but if I act like I'm not afraid, he'll go away. And someday, permanently.

And so here it was, middle of the night. Robin was sleeping content, dreaming of his favorite alien, when the door opened. Without opening his eyes, Robin called to the figment through the breathing mask, "I thought...you said you...weren't coming back...until tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow."

He peeked at the clock across the room. 2:15 am. "So it is...can you leave...so I can sleep?...The surgery...exhausted me."

Slade approached the bed, really too close for comfort. "My my, you're acting like you could care less that your biggest fear is standing next to you."

He let out a dark chuckle, "You are not...my biggest fear..."

"Say that to your shaking hands."

That was true, but Slade didn't need to know that. "That is from...the heroine...you injected me with..."

"Right, of course." Slade seemed annoyed. "I see your old inductive reasoning has kicked in. What a shame...I'll have to break it again."

"Fat chance...you can't do anything...your only a figment...a bad dream..."

"I'm very real."

"How many times...have you said that...now? It doesn't...prove anything."

"If that's the way it's going to be...fine. Have a nice night Robin, your time is running out." And with that he left, shutting the door slowly behind him.

What can he do? He thought critically. As silly as it all seemed, another instinct kicked in and worried him. Batman had trained him to sense things, so he had formed a sort of premonition. Something was coming, something bad.

In the morning, Starfire appeared at the break of dawn, bounding into the room with exuberant excitement. Robin was wake by then, not fully, but awake. He smiled when she flew in front of him, practically glowing.

"Greatest of mornings to you, dear Robin!"

"Good morning, Star."

She crossed her legs in front of her and levitated. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, Slade came...but I told him to get lost...and he left."

"Wonderful! I am glad that you are getting better." She reached out and touched his head. "I do not like to see Slade bother you."

"Trust me...I don't like it either." He smirked reassuringly. "how's the city?...Have the villains...figured out that...I'm indisposed?"

"Yes, but they are not attacking more frequently. In fact, I think they are having a low period."

"Oh goody..." he said sarcastically.

"Yes, good indeed! It seems that they are waiting until you get back!"

Robin swallowed thickly. There was that topic again. He was so unsure at this rate if he could even fight again. Let alone if he was mentally stable for that life style. He narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Robin, what troubles you?"

Starfire could read him like a book. "What would you...do if I had...to give up...crime fighting?"

She looked thoughtful and slowly sunk to the bed, where she sat between his legs. "I would be very sad...because you would leave our team...but I would come after you and help you train so that someday, you could come back with us."

"What if it...was permanent?"

"I would quit as well, and stay with you and protect you." He was about to ask her to elaborate when she continued. "If you could not fight, you could not defend yourself...and many of your enemies would come after you then. I would be there to save you."

He smiled sheepishly at her. It was embarrassing, talking about being saved by and protected by a girl. Usually it was the other way around...although, she was a hundred times stronger than him. And he was only human.

Suddenly her arms were around him. "I would follow you forever, and take care of you until the end of my days. I do not want to face the pain of losing you again. I love you too much."

Robin was stunned. He wasn't expecting a confession like that. Gently, he smoothed her hair. "You will not…lose me, I will be…here for you…Regardless of my ability…or not...Sorry to bring up…such a sour topic for you…I didn't realize…how much it would…bother you."

"It is alright." She pulled back to look at him. "Last night I had a dream that I lost you. You just slipped from my grip, and you were gone forever...it was so sad."

He reached out and touched her cheek. "Don't worry about it...anymore okay? Even if...I can't fight...the titans still need me...to do all my other jobs...to keep everything working...Batgirl does it...I mean...Oracle still does it."

"Yes?"

"Yep, lots of paperwork...that's what you used to...drag me away from...so I could get some...sunlight."

She giggled. "Ah yes, the dreadful work that prevents you from doing the 'hanging out' with us."

"It's not my fault...the police need...so many reports filled out..."

"Then I shall help you some time."

"...You won't like it...it's barbaric."

"But I shall be able to spent time with you."

He blushed, and it got harder to breathe.

"X'hal Robin! Are you alright?!"

"Yes...why?"

"Your body temperature and heart rate went up!" She said looking at the monitors.

"Oh...no, it's fine...you did that..." he admitted.

"Oh no! I am not harming you am I?"

"No..." He reached out and held her hand. "It's perfectly...natural."

About four o'clock that evening, Raven and Cyborg dropped in, both with arms full of paper work.

"Eeuuugghhh...get that garbage...out of my sight." He joked as they set it down on the table.

"'Ey man, the more you do now, the less you have to do later."

"I know...I just hate it..."

"Where is Beast Boy?" Star questioned.

Raven cracked a smile and Cyborg snorted. "He's waiting outside."

"Why?"

Then they both broke out into laughter. "They said pets are prohibited!"

Robin and Starfire looked at each other before laughing themselves.

"That is quite the conundrum!" Starfire giggled

A moment later, a group of six black women and a man walked carefully into the room, interrupting the joke.

"Richard Grayson?" The man asked.

"…Yes?"

The man smiled, "I'm Pastor Haussler from Napier Baptist church. You're on our prayer chain and we wanted to come see you."

"Me?...how?"

"Your friend, Victor Stone, called us and said you had a terrible accident."

Everyone looked sidelong at Cyborg. "What? Just thought I'd have you covered..."

Robin wasn't mad, he just rolled his eyes. "So are you...going to pray over me...or something?"

"We can...or we were thinking about singing for you. You've got some of the finest voices in Jump standing in front of you."

"Alright…" He wasn't to comfortable with the idea of people praying for him.

"Any requests?"

He thought quietly for a moment. He didn't know any praise songs or hymns...there was 'Amazing Grace' and 'Oh When the Saints Go Marching In' but he didn't want them to sing meaningless words. Then it hit him.

"I don't know...the name of it...but it goes like...'I wish I could get rid...of these chains...so I can be free'...I heard it while I...was hiding, and I was very scared...at the time...do you know...which one I'm talking about?"

"My chains are gone, I've been set free, my god my savior has ransomed me...that one?"

"No...close...um...I wish I could be like a bird...live like how I want to live...say things without bars...uh...be changed by...the renewal of your mind..."

"'I wish I knew how!'" A soprano exclaimed. "We sang that in church two weeks ago."  
The other women 'ah-ha'ed in remembrance, then started to snap to get the rhythm.

"I wish I knew how it would feel to be free, I wish I could break all the IVs holding me..."

The team chuckled.

"I wish I could say all the things that I should say, say 'em loud, say 'em clear, with no oxygen mask to interfere."

Robin laughed and then promptly started to choke.

"Whoa, you okay?"

He nodded and waved them to continue.

They did with the original lyrics, "I wish I could give, all I'm longing to give...I wish I could live like I'm longing to live. I wish I do all the things that I should do, though I'm way overdue, I'll be starting anew."

The titans listened in awe. The words spoke volumes to them, knowing what Robin had just been through, and he had heard this song while captive, must had helped him hold on.

"I wish I could share all the love that in my heart, remove all the bars that keep us apart. I wish you could know what it means to be me, then you'll see and agree that every man should be free."

They joined in on the snapping.

"I wish I could be like a bird in the sky! How sweet it would be if I found that I could fly! Oh, I'd soar to the sun, and look down at the sea and sing cause I know how it feels to be free!"

"Amen!" Robin cheered. The rest of the team clapped and whistled.

The air in the room was warm and friendly. Conversations were taking place all over, and there was not a person who wasn't smiling. Not even Raven.

Cyborg was having a conversation with one of the ladies from the church. "Vic! Boy, you have grown up so much! Look at you, you're bigger than your daddy!"

"Is that all you notice?" He said a bit bitterly.

"Okay, You're a bit shinier now too. And famous! Every time I see you on TV, I says 'That's my boy, I taught him his Bible when he was little!' And yo gramma be so proud of you too! We collect newspaper clippin's and all sorts of stuff." Then she looked at him seriously. "She misses you a whole lot. Maybe you should go home and visit, just once to let her know that you're okay."

"Okay Aunt Maud, I'll think about it."

Meanwhile, Raven was having an interesting conversation with the pastor.

"Did you sense me here?" She asked mysteriously.

"No...should I have?"

"I'm half demon." She stated outright.

He looked at her gravely. "by your own will?"

That wasn't exactly the response she was expecting. "No...my father was a demon."

"And do you listen to him and let him control you?"

"No...I rebel against him. I want to stop him...I want to be free of him." she bit her lip like she had said too much. It had just slipped out. Why was it so easy to talk to him about it?

He smiled and rested a hand on her shoulder. "We cannot choose our heritage or families, but we can decide how to use what we've been given. I see great power and you use it for good, to protect others. I also see you have a soul with a free will, and strife for good. You have a choice. You're only a demon if you tell yourself you are." Then he chuckled to himself. "You know, demons are angels who took the wrong path and followed the wrong leader...if you find the right one, he may restore your wings."

She looked at him surprised.

"If you want to talk more about this, why don't you and your friends come visit on Sunday?"

Raven grinned.

Robin was alone that night again. Even though Starfire insisted she didn't need to go home, he made her leave anyways. He was sleeping peacefully. Now that he had this whole hallucination problem figured out, he could sleep without fear. Slade could come in and talk all he wanted, but it was nothing but mind games.

Suddenly there was a sharp slap to his face. He blinked up to a mask, only a ruthless gray eye shone out from it. "Times up."

Robin smirked. He's still trying to scare me? Why doesn't he just go away? Then his smirk faded as his cheek tingled. Slade had slapped him. He physically touched him. This wasn't good.

Slade walked over to the wall and started unplugging the machines. "It would be bad if someone came in because they heard your heart rate escalating." The screens went blank. Robin became aware of the oxygen flow in his mask slowly diminishing.

"Besides...you can't scream if you can't breathe."

At the word breathe, Robin tried to take a deep breath but barely got any air. Slade removed the mask and Robin put a hand to his throat, willing him to breathe. He sounded asthmatic.

Slade grabbed his head and shoved him over so he slammed into the guard rails. The rail gave way from the force of impact and Robin hit the ground hard. He couldn't recover, only lay limply, gasping like a fish out of water.

"All the time you thought I was merely a figment."

Kick.

"Your friends made you believe I wasn't there."

Stomp.

"Your friends put you in danger."

He grabbed Robin and threw him into the equipment.

"And where are they now? At home, sleeping peacefully, with no thoughts of you in danger. They know you see me, but they don't care. Not anymore."

Slade grabbed his collar and lifted him off the floor.

"...How...are...you...here...?"

"I may be physically gone, but I told you...I'm the thing that keeps you up at night...I haunt every corner of your mind. This time though, no light switch is going to make me disappear." He moved his hands around Robin's neck and clenched tight, gritting his teeth behind the mask. "I wanted to make your demise slow and agonizing, but my plans were ruined, again. So now I have to do this the other way."

Robin scratched in vain at Slade's hands.

"Tonight, you die."

His vision was going blurry as his body started shutting down from lack of oxygen.  
Taking a few steps over, Slade shoved his body through the glass of the window, the shards reopening and forming cuts. One eye had closed due to the blood running down his face. All the healing he had just done, and it was worthless now. He dangled helplessly in Slade's grasp. His consciousness was wavering, and soon he would black out.

"It all ends here. Your fears, your strife, your victories, and your losses. None of it will matter after this. I imagine you will be shortly mourned. Pity, you had a bright future ahead of you."

Robin's lips quiver as he tried to speak. He wanted to scream at him, cry for his parents, tell his friends and Bruce that he loved them...but nothing came out.

"Let's just hope it's not a little kid who finds you in the morning."

And Slade let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED.
> 
> Alright, show of hands, how many of you punched your computer? I wasn't planning on a cliff hanger, I just didn't feel like writing the rest of the chapter at the moment.


	12. Home Again, Home Again, Jiggity Jig

Robin was dead.

He was sure of it. Even though he never felt his body hit the ground. Oh, there's a scary thought. He would have died the same way his parents did. That would be horribly ironic. Although, now that he thought about it, he couldn't be dead. He could here the sound of traffic and people talking. No one shrieking. He felt a cool autumn breeze on his face. Something wasn't right, and why did his hand hurt like hell?

Slowly, he opened his eyes and blinked a few times. At the moment, everything felt hazy to him. He had to take slow deep breaths to clear his head. Finally, he could see, his vision was double, but he could see. From what he could tell, he was outside. And high up. The lights of the city danced behind him; The lights he had grown to love from the many patrols he had been on, the numerous amounts of times he would wake up in the middle of the night and sit up on the roof, the lights were always there. Constant. And it gave him peace. The world felt normal.

Tonight however, he did not have that feeling. As his vision focused, he remembered he didn't have on his uniform, this was a serious moment. A dire moment. Something had kept him from splattering on the cement, and he needed to know what...and why the heck did his hand hurt so bad!?

Looking up, he realized the liquid running down his arm wasn't sweat. When Slade had let go, his arm had shot out and grabbed the window ledge...which had broken glass protruding from it. In fact, a piece of glass that was still attached to the window was now sticking out from the other side of his hand.

Oh great...

Now the only thing keeping him from falling to his death was a shard of glass. He was lucky that the drop hadn't pulled out his shoulder. He tightened his grip on the ledge and pulled up. He got about a third of the way up, but had to drop back down because he was not strong enough. He looked down and became dizzy. The height he was used to, what made his head spin was the blood running down his legs and dripping off of his toes. At this point, he was sure the Slade had reopened all of his wounds. He lifted himself enough to get his other hand up for a grip. With this done, he just had to will himself enough strength to get up.

You can still make it, you can still be the hero everyone looks up to. You can be with your friends, you can be with Starfire, you can defeat Slade. You just have to get up. He used the bricks for gripping under his feet, but the blood made it slippery. He screwed his eyes shut and grit his teeth. With a final tug, he lifted himself with a groan and climbed inside the window.

He tripped on his entrance and rolled off the window seat landing on the floor. He coughed a few times, and then laid there, silently. He knew he was bleeding. He could feel the cotton of his hospital gown becoming more saturated by the minute. The glass was still in his hand, but he didn't have the strength to pull it out. He didn't have the strength to do anything. He just let the coolness of the linoleum send him off to sleep. He was safe...for the moment.

Starfire arrived at the hospital like she did every morning. Her bubbly personality put smiles on the patients she walked past. Although, she didn't merely walk pass anyone, she greeted them with a 'good morning!' or 'how are you?' Everyone there had come to know her and was eager to see her cheerful disposition. She stopped at the third floor information desk to check in.

"I am here to see Richard Grayson."

The receptionists looked at each other and then back at her. "I'm sorry miss, but he's not allowed to have visitors."

Her smile disappeared. "What do you mean? I saw him yesterday."

"But he's not allowed to have visitors today."

"Why?"

"We don't know, no one's saying anything."

"What do you mean? Did something happen? Is he alright?"

"I told you, I don't know!"

That wasn't a good enough answer for her, so she stormed off in the direction of his room.

"Miss! There is no entry!" The receptionist called after.

Try to stop me. She walked determined to his room where a large 'do not enter' sign hung on his door. A doctor saw her coming and recognized her.

"Uh Miss Starfire!" he called after. She ignored him. "Wait! You can't go in there!" He grabbed her arm.

"Do not touch me!" She yelled as she snapped her arm away.

"Please miss, he's in critical condition, no one can go in!"

Other doctors saw the commotion and hurried over.

"I am going in to see my friend. And you can not stop me!"

"Grab her!"

Normally, her alien strength would have been able to break through, but all she felt was unjustified anger and confusion, and there was no power in that. they pulled her away, to the waiting room.

"Let go of me you klorbag valbernilk! Robin! Robin!"

The doctors saw the look on her face, but knew they weren't allowed to let her in.

Back in Gotham City, Bruce Wayne was in a meeting with some new big clients and it was looking prosperous.

"So gentlemen, as it stands, Wayne industries is where you'll be getting your supplies from this fall?"

"Yes sir Mr. Wayne"

"Excellent, let's talk payment."

The secretary spoke from the phone from the middle of the table. "Mr. Wayne, you have a call from the Jump City hospital."

"Oh good! Put them through. Excuse me gentlemen, this should only take a moment...Bruce Wayne speaking!"

"Mr. Ba-Bruce!" Star cried from the other line.

"Oh Starfire...I wasn't expecting you." He said nervously as the clients listened to the call.

"I came to visit Ro-Richard this morning and I checked in like I normally do but they told me I wasn't allowed to go in because he was not allowed to have visitors and they won't tell me anything and I don't know what's going on!"

"Calm down, what do you mean they aren't telling you anything?"

"His door is closed and blocked off and they won't let anyone in, I asked why and they said it's classified!"

"Okay okay, don't worry, I'll be there in about three hours. Meanwhile, just hang tight and see if you can get anything out of those doctors."

"Yes sir!" And she hung up.

The meeting was forgotten as Bruce grabbed his coat and started to punch in some numbers on his cell.

"Uh...excuse me Mr. Wayne?"

"I'm very sorry gentlemen, I know this is not professional, but that's my son she was talking about."

The men nodded understandingly, "Then we'll continue this meeting later. Hope everything's alright."

"Thanks!" and with that he ran out of the room, calling Alfred on his cell.

As promised, Bruce Wayne arrived at Jump City hospital with soon as possible, traffic and speed limits not concerning him. He was about to walk in when his detective eye caught something that made his heart stop. A window on the third floor was broken and was papered. Underneath, bloody footprints were present on the gray brick. Bruce shuddered and had an idea what they were dealing with.

He met up with a frantic alien in the waiting room. "Still nothing?"

"They are avoiding me!"

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Come on!" He walked determinedly to Robin's room where doctors saw him coming.

"Freeze!"

"Oh shut up!" Bruce countered.

The interns began to rush him, but he simply picked a younger one up over his head and threw him back. "Unlike this sweet girl here, I'm not afraid to fight you to get to that room!"

"It's locked."

"I am also not afraid to sue this hospital for everything that its worth and open my own! I already have five!"

"Mr. Wayne, please calm down!" Robin's main doctor approached.

"Calm down?! My son is in there in who knows what kind of condition and we're not allowed to see him! And you expect me to be calm?!"

"You're scaring the other patients!" He took a breath. "I guess I don't have a choice do I?"

Robin awoke to shouting.

"What do mean 'mentally unstable'?! He was fine when I left a few days ago!"

"I know...'was' is the keyword. Something must have triggered in his mind."

"How do you know?! All you've said is that he's unfit for society, and your not even giving me a reason."

"Mr. Wayne." The doctor said sternly. "His nurse went in to check on him this morning and she left soon afterwards in tears. He was found very close to death lying on the floor, almost drowning in his own blood."

Robin couldn't see it, but Starfire clapped her hands over her mouth.

"What...?"

"We think he is suicidal. We found finger shaped bruises on his neck and the window was broken, his blood was on the shards. We think you might want to check him into...St. Mary's psychiatric center up north."

"You want me to check my son into an insane asylum?! Do you even have a child?!"

"It's for his own good, sir."

"No! You will kill him!" Starfire blurted.

"Excuse me?"

"Robin is sick yes we know, but he gets into trouble when he is away from his friends, he lives an unhealthily lifestyle when he is cut off from us. Surely he will die if he is put away!"

Bruce suddenly had an epiphany. "Those bruises...were they the same as last time?"

"...come to think of it..."

"On my way in here, I noticed bloody footprints on the wall under the broken window."

"What are you pointing at...?"

Bruce looked at him with his eyes narrowed. "You're have your security system worked on now aren't you?"

"Yes...but..."

"Starfire, get him out of there, we're leaving."

"But he's not stable!"

"Listen to me doc!" He grabbed his collar and pulled him closer. "That boy was kidnapped and tortured by a psychopath. That's why he's here. I thought he was contained...silly me for being naive. If he stays here, tomorrow morning, someone will find him dead. Do you understand?!"

The man gulped and nodded.

Meanwhile, Starfire had used her starbolts to blast the handle from the door. Instantly, she regretted coming into the room. The light was off, the only thing illuminating the room was the other window which had not been broken. The air was bitter and cold from the open window, and there was a puddle of blood on the floor. It looked like they hadn't even attempted to clean the room. That's way they didn't want anyone to come in. She walked on to see her friend, reverted to the way he was only a few days ago. Weak, shaking, and battered.

"I am so sorry I could not protect you." She said dismally. His eyes were open, but he was too weak to do anything. She pulled the blankets back, but stopped. The top sheets were clean, but the bottom sheets and his gown were drenched in blood. They hadn't bothered to clean his up or tend to his wounds. She was beyond angry, she bit it back to do her job.

"Forgive me, I know you need this to help you respire, but I must remove it." she explained, touching the mask.

He closed his eyes in understanding.

She gingerly removed the mask and wrapped a clean blanket around him. With a gentle caress, he was up into her arms where he fell asleep again.

She met up with Bruce and let him know the condition of the room. He promptly turned on his heel and punched the doctor in the face.

"You can expect a call from my lawyer within the month."

Starfire was having problems with the Boy Wonder. The flight back to the tower was easy enough. Bruce told her to go straight to the infirmary and hook Robin up, he would take care of everyone else. Problem was, she didn't know what she was supposed to hook him up to. She knew he needed oxygen, but where to get it?

He interrupted her frantic train of thought by waking up. Well, sort of. "...it...hurts..."

"My dearest Robin, I know you are in pain, and if I knew what to do, then maybe you would not be in so much pain. Please, wait until Cyborg gets here!" she almost choked.

"No...still...stuck...help..." He held up his hand that was wrapped thickly in gauzes.

She took his hand and gently unwrapped it. The piece of glass was still lodged through his hand. She gasped.

"They did not remove it?" she asked concerned.

"A lot...of things...they...didn't...do..."

She wanted to ask, but decided to ease a little bit of his pain first. "This...will hurt."

He nodded.

She took a firm grasp of his hands and applied pressure. She slowly pulled and wiggled until it came out. Once it was, he gave a sigh of relief.

She lit a starbolt the size of two fingers, a deep green in color. "This is a low heat, hopefully it will be enough to sanitize the wound." Then she pressed it carefully into his hand.

"...thanks...star..."

"You are welcome." She kissed his fingers in her hand. "Let me get some clean bandages to wrap that up."

Not much later, Bruce came in alone.

"Where are the others?"

"Out on an assignment. Somebody named Control Freak."

"He has been very rambunctious lately. They will be gone for awhile, he is slimy."

"Slippery?"

"Ah, yes."

"Let's get to work then. Go to his room and get him some clean clothes."

She nodded and headed out quickly. Bruce turned his attention to the room, walking briskly, opening cabinets and sweeping shelves. He would grab an item or two and set them on the table next to the bed.

To Robin's relief, Bruce strapped a new oxygen mask on him and he took a deep long breath. Starfire came in not long after.

"Here, put these on." He handed her a pair of latex gloves and nurse's filtration mask. "We're going to get him cleaned up." He threw her a clump of gauzes and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. "Start swabbing the cuts on his torso, I have to re-stitch his side and his hand."

And so they worked. The trash bin slowly filled with more and more bloody cotton. Every once in a while, Robin would clench his fist in pain, but it was a good sign that he still had feeling. Starfire, however, was feeling like a rock was sitting on her heart. The blood to clean went on and on and she never thought it would stop. But she did not let her feelings show, Robin needed her and that was more important.

An hour later, the other three titans came home. They thought something was up when they saw the bat mobile in the garage.

"Was Robin getting discharged today?" Cyborg asked.

Raven and Beast Boy shrugged. They headed into the tower and looked around. Nothing out of the ordinary. "Let's check the infirmary, if they brought him home, that's most likely where he'd be."

And that's exactly what they found.

"Oh wow...that's a lot of blood." Beast Boy said queasily while turning peach.

"Glad you guys are back. Cyborg I need you to hook him up to the monitors. Raven, can you help stop the bleeding?"

She nodded.

"What would you like me to do?" Beast Boy asked trying to avoid all the red.

Bruce took off his gloves, pulled out his wallet, and removed a card. "Go to the Wayne enterprises building downtown and present this card to the front desk, saying that you represent me. On the third floor, there will be another desk. Ask for 4 cases of cotton gauzes, a couple of cases of morphine drips...depending on how many units are in a box, we need about a weeks worth. We also need a case of catheters, I couldn't find any here, and a six pack of Dr. Pepper."

"Why Dr. Pepper?"

"It's the official drink of Batman and Robin."

"Dude, I can't drive."

"Here's my credit card, go buy yourself a moped."

"Or turn into a pack mule," Raven provided. "You're already an ass."

Beast Boy frowned.

"I'll be done in a minute, grass stain. I'll drive you."

"...Beast...Boy..." Robin at last spoke.

"Yeah dude?"

"...I'm...thirsty..."

Beast Boy's ears perked up. "One cold glass of water, coming right up!"

Everyone was set on their own jobs and were busily fussing over the boy. Beast Boy returned with a glass and a really long curly straw.

"I know it's not your style, but it's the only straw we had..."

Robin accepted it regardless.

Two hours later, Robin was cleaned, stitched, and wrapped in so much gauze, he could hardly move. Bruce had retired to the guest room and the Titans were left with their leader.

"Have...you found...what Control Freak...has been...up to?"

"Not a clue. He keeps going all over the place and in no specific pattern."

"That...is strange."

"And what's super creepy is that he's the only villain doing stuff!"

"Star...told me already...I don't know...what to make of it."

"At first we thought that he was trying to distract us, but no reports have come in."

"...Very strange..."

"Dude, I'm having such a time listening to you. You sound like you've smoked your whole life."

"Not...my fault!" and then begins the hacking.

"Beast Boy, leave him alone! He can't defend himself." Cyborg defended for him.

"I was just pointing out a fact!"

"No, that's an opinion." Raven corrected.

Starfire was standing next to Robin idly, watching her friends childish arguing, when Robin grabbed her hand. She smiled at him, but he wasn't smiling back.

She sighed. "He is back?"

Slade was standing across the room, arms crossed.

Robin nodded.

She leaned close to him and smiled. "He will not touch you while we are here."

He didn't doubt her, but he looked back at the monster.

"Next time. Just wait." Slade smiled.


	13. Heavy in Your Arms

He was lying on his back. The metal of the table was chilling and unforgiving. His wrists and ankles were swollen against the restraints. His mind was numb from the threats of pain. His eyes were flashing with the fear of the unknown.

This wasn't new. Starfire had seen it before, but something about this time made it different. Starfire moved to walk towards him, but stopped. Something had her leg. A glowing red chain was tied to her ankle, and she figured that it was of extreme strength.

She stood a few feet away. Trapped and unable to go to him. Helpless to save him. She screamed for him, cried. Like she had before, it made no difference. As she cried, he grew farther and farther away. Her starbolts continually missed their mark.

"No! Let him go! LET HIM GO!"

Slade's sinister laughter drowned her out.

It was only a nightmare. She mused as she awoke. Her Robin was sleeping next to her, head on her shoulder, oxygen mask firmly in place. She ran the back of her hand over his cheek.

"Hey, princess is up. Sleep well?" Cyborg was in the room changing out the IV's.

"As well as I could...I had another nightmare."

He nodded in understanding. "I don't know how to help you there, that's something that will go away with time."

"Do you have them as well?"

"Of course, we all do. This incident hurt all of us. Even Bruce, and we know how emotionless he is."

Starfire giggled.

At the sound of her laughter, Robin's eyes blinked open.

"Oh, good morning sleepy cranium."

"...good morning...Star..."

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Cyborg winked.

Starfire blushed and giggled again, but Cyborg got no reaction from Robin.

"Rob? You okay man?"

Robin swallowed behind the plastic covering and croaked. "...he is still there...same place as yesterday..."

Starfire looked where Robin was staring. "It is okay, he is angry because we will not leave you alone."

Slade came closer.

He can't hurt me...he can't hurt me...

Slade grew closer still, reaching the end of the bed.

Robin swallowed thickly.

He seemed to grow in length, almost like a shadow, to loom over him. The room dimmed and the air became cold. He felt very alone. His breaths came in staccato.

"Stay away..." He warned.

A voice, very unlike Slade, came from his two-tone mask. It was dark and sinister, almost a hiss. "You cannot escape!"

"STAY AWAY!" he screamed as the monster came closer.

The eye in the mask glowed red as hole formed where his mouth would be. The metal transformed into long jagged fangs. The creatures hands slowly rose towards Robin's neck, razor sharp claws drawing nearer.

Robin was petrified with fear. "...what...are you?"

"I am the evil that lives inside you." The voice chided. "Without you, I will run rampant and destroy everything you love!"

The monster attacked at lightning speed, sinking it's fangs into the skin of his face, and clawing at him In between his screams.

"HELP! HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE!" it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. His screams turning into gasps. "...Bruce...Star...Mama...Papa..."

Suddenly two gentle hands grabbed his wrists. Slade disappeared and Starfire took his place. "Robin! Please do the 'snapping out' of it!"

Cyborg was on his other side with one hand on his shoulder. "What was that?"

Tears spilled from his eyes as he grit his teeth. "...you liar..." he seethed.

"What?"

"YOU'RE A LIAR!" he shrieked at star. "You said he wouldn't get me while you were here! You lied! You lied!" He didn't fight her grasp, only let her limply hold his arms. "Leave me alone...go away..."

She smiled at him sadly. "You do not truly wish for me to leave you."

"I don't know anymore!" he choked.

Starfire took him into her arms and rubbed his back soothingly.

Cyborg mouthed to her, 'what just happened?'

She replied, 'I do not know!'

To them, Robin had been staring at that one spot for over a minute before he started shaking. Starfire tried to get his attention by calling his name and snapping her fingers in front of him, but he seemed to be in a trance.

"Stay away..." he whispered. She thought he was talking to her. "STAY AWAY!" he shunned himself away from something. Starfire wondered if throwing invisible punches would help like it had the last time. But it was like he couldn't see her.

"...what...are you?"

Without warning, Robin yanked off his mask and began to franticly scratch his face.

"HELP! HELP ME!"

"Robin! We are here!" she shouted back.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"What do you need? What's going on?!" Cyborg asked while shaking him.

He coughed violently. "Bruce...Star...Mama...Papa.."

Starfire grabbed his hands to stop him from scratching himself. He starred at her with blind eyes as a little red trickle of blood made his way down his cheek from a scratch before tears filled his eyes.

After that, Cyborg switched the gas in his oxygen mask to a sedative and hooked some sensors to his temples.

"We know that Slade has been captured, and this last attack was an hallucination. What I don't understand is what made him hurt himself."

"So that's why you've got his brain hooked up?" Bruce asked.

"Exactly, I'm going to see if I can find if Slade installed something."

"Umm...I would like to add something..." Starfire spoke up. "I noticed on his neck...the bruises...they are hand shaped...but the thumb is facing down."

"So?"

"If Robin was strangled by another person, the thumbs would be facing up...if he did it himself..."

"So that's why the hospital thought he was suicidal..." Bruce mused. "Cyborg, if Slade is controlling Robin's movements, there must be something in the central processor. And if he's seeing Slade, there could also be one in his optical center."

"Alright, I'll get my scanners on it."

"'Ey Bruce!" Beast Boy butted in. "I could turn into an amoeba and physically check his brain."

Bruce frowned. "No way am I letting a clown like you anywhere near his brain."

"Hey, he went in my head and removed a computer virus."

"Yeah, cool, but you knew what it was. We don't know if this is a microchip or a probe."

"Slade does like probes."

"It's just too risky."

Raven shared her input. "I've checked his mind a couple of times already and he definitely feels Slade. But it's not any kind of spirit or anything."

"My tests ran negative for the toxins he had last time."

"Well at least we narrowed it down."

That evening, the oxygen in his mask was replenished and he woke kind of groggy.

"Awaken Robin, there is someone here who wishes to see you."

He blinked a few times while Starfire helped him sit up. "...wha...?" he came to see the team and Bruce sitting around him. Cyborg was typing something on the computer. "...who...?" his eyes widened in dread when his nemesis walked into the room. He looked at his friends. "Slade...?" he said like a scared little kid. Starfire smiled and took his hand.

"Robin!" the man said threateningly.

Robin braced himself.

He dramatically clutched his chest. "I am so sorry! My ignorance has caused a incredible amount of pain for you, that no mere mortal could understand." Then he put his hand to his forehead. "Oh woe is me! The stupidest villain to mess with such an amazing and beautiful person as you!"

Robin was thoroughly dumbfounded.

"I do not wish for your forgiveness, for I do not deserve it!"

Robin heard snickers from Bruce, Cyborg, and Beast Boy who were looking at the computer screen and his face.

"I only wish to make it up to you, for the weeks of depression I have put you through."

"Are you seeing this?" he asked Starfire. She shook her head.

"I shall do my impressions for you. Behold! A pig! Snort snort oink oink oink! A chicken! Cluck cluck cock-a-doodle-doo! A horse! Naaayyyy! A sheep! Bbbaaaaaaaaa! Beast Boy! Squeak Meow grrr rawr tofu fart!"

"Hey!" Beast Boy cried from the computer.

"And now, I dance!" He started out with some ballet interpretive dance and then ended with Souja Boy.

By time he had ended, Robin was laughing so hard Starfire feared he would tear his stitching. "What...was that?!" he choked trying to catch his breath.

"We finally found what caused your hallucinations. Slade implanted a microscopic computer chip deep in your central nervous system. We couldn't remove it, so I hacked the frequency and gave you that last little jig."

"That's what...this was...the whole time?"

"Yeah, it seems like Slade had a computer somewhere with preset figments in it." Bruce added.

"I created a kill code that will shut down the chip without causing any harm to you."

"...so...?" It was almost too good to be true.

"You won't be seeing Slade anymore. He won't haunt you ever again."

Robin just stared at him for a moment and then threw his arms up. "Praise the Lord!" and then promptly started choking.

"But you still have pneumonia."

"...no dip...Sherlock!"

With Slade out of the way, Robin was on his way to a steady recovery. Two days later, he was off the oxygen, still talking slowly, but he didn't need help to breathe. Bruce decided to stay for a little while and train the team in some new techniques. Besides, he still had to make good on his promised to take them out for dinner.

They moved Robin from the infirmary to the living room so he could look out over the city and watch TV. Cyborg even uploaded a link over the wifi so Robin could be apart of the action during a battle and give out orders. His favorite part though was movie night (every night really). It gave him time to hang out with his friends like a normal teenager. Bruce usually skipped these, opting to catch up on business. There was one certain thing that sealed the deal for him though. Regardless of the movie, Starfire would be asleep on his shoulder before it was over.

At nights like these, the rest of the team would leave them alone, and go to bed. They turned out the lights as they left. He treasured these times. Surrounded but what he loved most. The city lights in the distance, darkness blanketing around him, and the love of his life sleeping peacefully against him. All in the stillness of night.

How many times did his sense of freedom get ripped out from under him? How much false hope had he had? How many of these nights were spent hiding in fear of a man that was gone forever? Robin clenched his fist with the leather of the couch rubbing against his fingers. It wasn't fair, all that time was wasted. All those words that had tumbled through his head, his worry for his friends and family. Worthless.

He sighed. No, it wasn't worthless. Slade had given him a gift. He had renewed his appreciation for what he had, what life he had. He would never again take breathing for granted. He moved the fabric of his shirt back on his arm. The scars beamed through like beckons. A truly hideous sight. He slid his finger tips over the new skin, to feel the smoothness of callous free silk. It didn't match. It was foreign and wrong. It felt too tender and too vulnerable. That's what this was all about. He had been exposed like a nerve. Never again.

Never again.

Early morning. Starfire awoke at the very first glimpse of light through the window. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Robin was awake and staring into the sunrise.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked softly, stifling a yawn.

"I didn't sleep."

"Please do not say you had another nightmare!"

"No, I didn't. I was comfortable. Sleep eluded me last night. I was thinking."

"About what?" She asked as she cuddled back into his side.

"The voice that spoke without making a sound. The joy in the storm. The hope behind a wall..."

"You are speaking cryptically, I do not understand."

He smiled, "Slade."

"I see..." She turned and looked into his eyes. "Even though he is really gone, he is still causing you heartache."

"Nah, don't worry about it Star. I'm not afraid of him anymore, just pissed."

"Because he...made you look weak?"

"And brought out emotions I planned to keep tucked away."

She was silent for a moment and then spoke solemnly. "Would you have tucked away the feelings you hold for me?"

He was stunned a moment, "That's not what I meant!" He sighed. "I was afraid that you might not feel the same way about me. You were so bright and loving to everyone, I just couldn't tell. I was also afraid for your safety, if a criminal found out how important you were to me...they may try to hurt you."

"And you do not think I could handle myself?"

"I know it sounds silly, but love makes you think irrationally."

"As I have said before, I do not wish for you to come to any harm. I will protect you...and when I am weak, you can protect me."

He chuckled despite himself. "Sounds like a plan."

"Rob...I mean, Richard."

He blinked at the sound of his real name.

"My name is Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran. When I was five, my brother, the heir to the throne was sent away from us for safety. When I was seven, my sister and I were traded into slavery by my father. I lived for nine years with the Gordianians were I was abused and experimented on. That is why my eyes are purely green. My people are known for their ruthless bloodbaths and battles, along with their brute strength. So they had me in deep containment were I was alone and afraid. After years of this, my anger became too much I broke out of the ship...you found me not much later."

Robin held her gaze in awe.

"I understand how you feel. Probably more then anyone else does. Do you remember how many times I awoke you when we first met from my screams? I still have nightmares from then. Robin, you are not alone anymore, and neither am I." Unwillingly, a few tears escaped from her eyes. He pulled her into his chest and stroked her hair.

"And you will never be alone again."


	14. Growing

Robin was determined to make a come back. Even though his leg was still healing, he still walked the tower, trying to build up strength. Even though he tried, Star didn't like to see him working himself so hard and would pick him up mid stride. He didn't fight her though. One late night, he walked the halls. His mind was processing and he couldn't sleep. The rhythmic click of his crutches hitting the floor kept him focused. He no longer cared about himself and what he had been through. But instead, he decided to look to the future. What happens next? Do I just resume my role? I can't just jump right back in. Where do I begin?...I guess...at the beginning.

He had an idea and swung his way down to Raven's room and knocked. "Raven, it's Robin."

She opened the door just enough. "Yes?"

"Do you have a bible?"

"Why would I have a bible?"

"Well...you have a lot of books, I just thought there was a possibility..."

"NIV, KJV, or ESV?"

"Uh...ESV?"

"Good choice. It's the most accurate translation while being modern vernacular." She ghosted away and returned and dropped a leather bound book into his hands. "Sorry for the notes in the margins. Goodnight." Then she shut the door.

He smirked. I'll go to the roof, I need some fresh air.

The night air was crisp and cool. He sat cross legged in the moonlight. The thin pages of the book danced in the wind as he flipped through the passages. "Okay...God...um...I don't know how to do this stuff...but I'm going to trust in you, and see how this goes. Show me what you want me to learn."

He flipped the pages through his fingers and landed on a random passage and began to read. " 'But let me do this one thing: let me go up and roam in the hills and weep with my friends for two months, because I will die a virgin.' " He paused a moment. "Maybe I didn't turn to the right page..."

He flipped again. " 'Dear brothers and sisters, when troubles come your way, consider it an opportunity for joy. For you know that when your faith is tested, your endurance will grow. So let it grow, for when your endurance is developed, you will be perfect and complete, needing nothing.' " He sighed. "Right. Well..."

He flipped to another passage. " 'Not only that, but we rejoice in our sufferings, knowing that suffering produces endurance, and endurance produces character, and character produces hope, and hope does not put us to shame, because God's love has been poured into our hearts through the Holy Spirit who has been given to us'...hmm."

Again, he flipped through the pages. " 'No temptation has overtaken you that is not common to man. God is faithful, and he will not let you be tempted beyond your ability, but with the temptation he will also provide the way of escape, that you may be able to endure it'... 'Rejoice in hope, be patient in tribulation, be constant in prayer'... 'I can do all things through him who strengthens me'..." With every verse he became more and more encouraged. The words consumed him, and soon he was lost of the world.

"Robin?" A sweet voice called to him.

He turned around, momentarily remembering where he was. "Oh, hey Star."

"What are you doing up here? Why are you not sleeping?"

"I was reading. I have a lot on my mind."

"You seem to be very consumed in your thoughts lately."

He simpered, "Believe me, if I could stop thinking, I would. But reading this has helped."

"What is that?"

"It's a Bible."

"Oh, the book that the pastor was speaking of at the hospital! Is it very good?"

"Very. It has verses on just about everything."

She sat down next to him. "Really?" he handed the book to her and she fingered the thin pages. "That is a lot of words."

He chuckled. "Yes it is."

"What does it say about friends?"

"Friends?...well...I read this verse earlier...'Greater love has no one than this, that someone lay down his life for his friends.' "

"Then I guess we all truly love each other."

He smiled. "And there's also, 'For if they fall, one will lift up his fellow. But woe to him who is alone when he falls and has not another to lift him up.' "

"I like this book." A brief silence passed between them. "Would you like to fly with me?"

"What?"

"Every night, before I go to bed, and every morning when I wake up, I go flying. The wind that flows through my hair as I soar over the bay...it refreshes me. No matter my troubles, I find peace and can smile despite my pain." She smiled tenderly at him. "Would you join me tonight?"

"I would love to."

"Bring the book with you, I wish to read more."

"While we fly?"

"No, at the place we are going."

"And where is that?"

"I wish to keep it a secret."

He tucked the book into the waistband of his pants and held his arms out to her, unsure of how to hold her. Instead, she levitated out over the edge.

"Jump"

"What? Are you insane?!"

"For if they fall, one will lift up his fellow." She smiled.

He gulped and took a leap of faith. For a moment, he felt like he was flying on his own, before his stomach began to rise into his throat. But Starfire's arms wrapped around him before he fell very far.

"I told you I would catch you."

"You always do." He placed his arms at her waist and held her tightly, while her arms draped across his neck.

"Shall we?"

He nodded.

Through the skies, dancing through the clouds, sailing across the water. The duo soared. No words shared between them, nothing needed to be said. They were just content to be in each other's arms. Star's hair swirled in the wind, brushing against his cheek, causing him to blush. She tucked her head under his chin and hooked her ankles with his. She was right, he was at peace, and not even the frantic beating of his heart could drown it out.

A few moments later, they touched down on a cliff face, somewhere looking out over the ocean. He used her as a support as they sat on a rock.

"I come out here when I am sick for my home. I look out over the ocean, as it is dark as night. And on certain nights, when there are no clouds and the moon is not visible, I can see Tamaran." She looked at him. "What about your home?" she asked delicately.

"Well...Gotham was my home...but I think of the tower as where I belong."

"What about before Gotham?"

He swallowed. "Before Gotham...a circus train car was my home. I lived there with my mom and dad. The car ahead of us was the clown car. Three brothers lived there. And the car behind us had the lion tamer and his wife. We were always traveling. Only stopping in one town for no longer than a week. When I wasn't in practice, I spent my time with the elephants."

"Elephants?"

"Yeah...not every kid can say he had a pet elephant."

"What was it's name?"

He chuckled. "Tiny."

"That's a...fitting name. What else was there?" she was enthralled.

"We had a giraffe. My mom told me that when I was really little, one of the clown brothers placed me on top of it's head."

"Did you cry of fear?"

"No, I enjoyed it. I had a love of heights."

"Had?"

"I don't particularly enjoy them now...since the accident."

"When your parents died?"

"Yeah...that one."

"If you don't mind me asking..."

"Slade hit the nail on the head. A psychopath cut the line and sent them to their death. I was taken away soon afterwards and then adopted by Bruce a year later."

"And then you became a hero and later met us."

"Yeah...that's the gist of it."

"Will you tell me stories of your time with Mr. Batman?"

He sighed. "I would...but I don't think I can handle bringing up those things. At least not right now. I promise that I will someday. Someday when it doesn't hurt so much."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I understand. It took me a long time to tell you about my past."

"I'm glad you did." He replied, resting his own head against hers.

She took the bible from his side and placed it in her lap. "Do we start at the beginning?"

"No, you actually don't have to." He flipped through the pages.

"Oh, my I?" She ran the pages through her fingers without waiting for a answer.

"I wouldn't..."

She stopped on a page and read. " 'And the name of his house shall be called in Israel, 'The house of him who had his sandal pulled off.'...um...how is this helpful?"

"It probably makes more sense in context."

"Probably."

"Here, I have a passage I want to read to you." He slipped the book from her fingers. "'Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends."

"That is most beautiful."

"Isn't it?" He smiled. He set the book off to the side and brought her closer to him. "I've been thinking a lot...about the future and what I want to do..."

"Yes?"

"And I've come to the conclusion that I need work."

"Work? But-"

He put a finger to her lips. "Please let me finish. Right now, I'm not the person I want to be. I could be so much more. I want to become strong...I don't want to be like Slade."

She nodded in understanding.

"I love you more then life itself." He confessed. "But I don't deserve you."

She threw her arms around his neck. "Please do not do the 'breaking up' with me! I like you the way you are and wish you not to change!"

"Calm down, Star! I'm not breaking up with you...well, we couldn't break up anyways because I never officially asked you out." He cleared his throat. "What I meant to ask was...even though I'm not good enough, would you stay by my side and help me grow into the man you deserve?"

She stared at him in awe.

"And then...would you...um...marry that man?"

Tears began to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I know you've met me in the future and so you know what I'll be like..."

She shook her head quickly and pressed her lips to his.

An intense feeling of Déjà vu hit him. His eyes closed against his will. He would had rather stared at the beautiful girl with her arms folded about his neck. But he turned into the kiss and let her scent consume him. His fingers danced through her hair as his other hand glided against her cheek. Her eyelashes dusted against his cheek and tickled. He felt her moving upward and smiled.

They pulled apart. Both out of breath, they rested their foreheads together. He had a tiny fear that her glowing eyes would shoot lasers, but the more he stared at the beauty, the more drawn he was. She was floating a couple inches off of the ground.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Yes what?" He replied, dazed.

"I will marry you."

"Oh! Right!" He chuckled in embarrassment.

"I love you very much Richard."

"And I love you." He didn't realize that this is what she did to him. Melted him like butter and turned his brain to mush. He simply kissed her again before he did something stupid.

Back in the tower, Starfire escorted the boy wonder back to his room. Of course he didn't object, every moment he could spend in her arms was heaven. She left him for the night, giving a quick peck to the lips. He smiled as the door slid shut.

He decided to take a shower. A honest to goodness, hot shower. He hadn't had a real one in weeks, only bed baths. They work, but his wounds were closed enough that he didn't have to wear bandages, at least for a short period of time. He hopped into the bathroom and removed his clothes and bandages. All motion stopped when he saw his reflection. For a moment, he didn't recognize himself. His face was mostly red, scars decorated his cheeks. A bruise, almost green in color, spread over his eyes and part of a cheek. His lower lip was slightly swollen. His hair was growing back, but was complete mess and stuck up in every direction.

Frankly, he looked awful. I kissed Starfire when I looked like this?! Oh great! He hung his head. I look like I got hit by a truck. With a sigh, he hopped into the shower, and leaned against the wall. The water poured on his scalp and the steam soothed his sore muscles. He rolled his head to stretch. He winced as the hot water raced against the burns on his feet and back of his leg. After the pain subsided, he rinsed in cold water, numbing his skin.

He got out and used the wall for support to get to his towel. After drying off, he put on his sweatpants, draped his towel over his shoulder, and stepped into his room. He froze. Starfire was sitting on his bed, Indian style.

"S-S-Star?"

"Hello dear Richard. How was your shower?"

"Uh...fine." Suddenly he realized she was looking at him. He pulled his towel up to hide his scarlet face. "W-What are you doing here?" He tried to be casual.

She saw right through his ruse and floated over to him. She took the towel away and forced him to look her in the eyes. She said nothing, but cupped his cheek. He swallowed deeply. Her fingers lightly touched his bruises, and ran over his stitches. He became more and more embarrassed. He knew he looked hideous, but here she was, closely examining him.

"Do not worry, I still think you are very handsome."

He turned even more red. "Thanks."

She smiled and hugged him, resting her head on his bare chest. She gave a small sigh. "I was doing the wondering if I may join you while you slumber?"

"You want to sleep with me?"

"Yes, if that is how you say it."

He turned purple. "O-okay..."

She gave an excited cheer and tugged him after her.

The next day, Robin sat in his office working, when Cyborg came in with a message.

"Titans East are coming later today to say hi. Is that okay?"

Robin caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection of his screen. He sighed. "Yeah, it's fine." He gave a short smile.

"Cool, I'll tell the others to clean up."

"Where's Bruce?"

"I think he went on a run."

"Good, he's a total slob. Alfred always had to clean up after him."

Cyborg looked around the room. "And you're not a slob?"

"I've gotten better."

"Yikes." He cringed and left.

Robin looked at his attire. Pajamas probably wouldn't be the best thing to wear to meet with his team. Then again, tights wouldn't be the most comfortable thing to wear with a giant cast on his leg.

He put on his tunic, but wore a slightly baggy pair of black pants. He stuck his mask to his face and grabbed his crutches.

Swinging out into the hallway, he only made it a few steps before two hands grasped his rib cage and lifted him off the floor.

"Hey Star."

"Hello Robin." She turned and took him down the other end of the hall, away from the commons.

"Where are we going?"

"To my room."

"We have to get ready for the other titans."

"We are." She smirked.

In her room, she set him down on the edge of the bed, close to her bureau. "You are not excited about our friends seeing you like this, correct?"

"Right."

"I will attempt to blend your scars and bruises."

"You mean make up don't you." He said with a frown.

"Yes, but I will try my best to make it natural."

"You do realize that your make up won't match my skin tone right?"

"I know, that is why I bought the correct tone." She smiled.

"You rock." He smiled back.

"How am I like a boulder?"

"I mean, you're awesome."

She grinned like a cat. "You too inspire awe!"

He rolled his eyes at her excitement and optimism. She missed it, and proceeded to get the liquid foundation from the table. She applied a glob to the back of her hand and painted it on his forehead, covering his scars. He watched her carefully as she bit her lip in concentration. She used her fingers to tilt his head in different directions. She dabbed a bit on his neck to cover the finger shaped bruises. After she dusted on a smoothing cover up, she replaced his mask.

"Can I see how I look?"

"You have to wait until I do your hair."

"Oh! Now you finally get to do my hair!" He said in mock joy.

She paused for a moment and then gasped in glee. "I do!" She grabbed the comb and sheers from the bureau. With a light touch, she picked up Robin and moved him to sit in front of the mirror, facing away. Starfire draped a towel over his shoulders.

"What would you like me to?"

"Just even it out as best as you can so I can grow it out."

She began to snip away the black spikes sticking out from his head. After about twenty minutes, she ran her fingers through the light fuzz that was left and removed the towel from his shoulders.  
"What do you think?" She spun him around.

He blinked. He looked perfectly normal, save for the short hair and few bald spots. You couldn't even tell he was injured. "Wow Star...I look great! Thanks so much!" He grinned at her through the mirror. In reply she kissed the top of his head.

The doorbell rang about an hour later. Cyborg answered it. "Hey Y'all!"

Each eastern Titan gave their own greeting as they came in.

"Hey hey hey!"

"Sup?"

"Yo!"

"Hola!"

Robin got up from the couch as used his crutches to get over to his team. "Great to see you guys! Thanks for stopping in!"

"No prob, Rob!" Speedy smirked. "I brought sparkling wine." He held up two bottles.

"And we brought pizza for lunch." Aqualad and Bee set the boxes on the counter.  
Mas y menos raced over and grabbed Robin's hands and shook rapidly. " Hola señor Robin! Nos alegramos de verte bien y sonriente!"

"Uh...thanks?"

"Hey dudes, Robin's probably getting tired of standing."

"To the sofa!"

"Hey Robin, I'll race ya." Speedy taunted.

"You're on." He said seriously.

"Wait, seriously? Rrriiiiiggghhhhttttt..." He took off to the couch in a fast walk.

Robin winked at star. In two seconds, Speedy was almost to the couch, when Robin zoomed past at breakneck speed, being carried by Star. He landed on the cushion. Legs crossed, One arm around his dearest. "Don't underestimate me Roy."

Speedy sighed and took a seat between Mas and Menos.

The afternoon went well. Robin revealed some things that happened during his time with Slade. Every team member listened intently, knowing that he was sheltering them from parts of the truth. The stories were interrupted by a heavy knock on the door, proceeded by Batman strolling into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt your little play date, but you have guests." Robin stood up with Star's help and walked about halfway across the room when his 'guests' came in.

Wonder Woman.

Green lantern.

The Flash.

Aquaman.

They came in first, looking very solemn. Robin was the only teen who had a clue why they were there.

"Where's Superman?" He asked quietly.

The team stepped off to the side, and the man of steel entered. A man was grasped in his free hand, handcuffed in front and blood trickling from his mouth. Supes dropped him on his knees in front of Robin. He was a white haired man, a beard, and an eyepatch over his left eye. He was very muscular, and was wearing a black uniform. Robin gulped.

"Robin, this is Slade Wilson. In his old career, he was called Deathstroke the Terminator. This is the face of the man that tried to kill you."

Slade looked up at Robin with his cold dark eye. No remorse showing through. He still wanted him dead. Robin took a deep breath despite his shaking hands.

"If you want to pay him back for what he did to you, now would be the perfect time." Batman said, standing behind him.

He looked at his friends and mentors. They were all quiet and waiting. Probably anticipating him kick him and yell and scream. But what he really did surprised everyone. Even himself.

He stood tall and took a deep breath. "Do not say, "I will repay evil"; wait for the Lord, and he will deliver you...But I say to you, Love your enemies and pray for those who persecute you, so that you may be sons of your Father who is in heaven. For he makes his sun rise on the evil and on the good, and sends rain on the just and on the unjust. For if you love those who love you, what reward do you have?"

Slade stared at him wide-eyed.

"Fret not yourself because of evildoers, and be not envious of the wicked, for the evil man has no future; the lamp of the wicked will be put out… Do not say, "I will do to him as he has done to me; I will pay the man back for what he has done...Repay no one evil for evil, but give thought to do what is honorable in the sight of all. If possible, so far as it depends on you, live peaceably with all. Beloved, never avenge yourselves, but leave it to the wrath of God, for it is written, "Vengeance is mine, I will repay, says the Lord." To the contrary, "if your enemy is hungry, feed him; if he is thirsty, give him something to drink; for by so doing you will heap burning coals on his head." Do not be overcome by evil, but overcome evil with good." He stood complacent. His fear subsiding with every word. "Slade, I forgive you." He stood firm, proud, and tall. Everyone stood in shock.

Slade was furious. "Boy!" He jumped to his feet and grabbed his collar. "You think you can taunt me?! You were suppose to yell and scream! You were suppose to hate me! You were suppose to kill me!"

"In front of all my friends? I know what you expected me to do, but I'm not like you. I'm not a murder, I don't harbor my anger. I'm not going to end up like you. I will never follow in your footsteps."

Slade grit his teeth, but had no words, knowing his plan had finally failed.

"Even though I forgive you, doesn't mean I'm going to let you go." He addressed Superman. "Take him away, let justice be served."

The members of the league smirked at each other. As the league left, there was an awkward silence that spread over the room.

"Dude...totally wasn't expecting that." Beast Boy spoke.

Robin smirked. "Well, get use to it. This whole experience has changed me."

"How did you know that's what he wanted?" Raven asked.

"Slade is predictable, well to me he is. And I've decided to become a better person. So...yeah."

"I like this new kid, not so angry and not obsessed." Beast Boy patted his shoulder.

Later that evening, it was time for dinner. The teens sat in the main room, chatting after the other team had left. Bruce strolled into the room looking sharp.

"Oh, look at you. What are you up to?" Robin asked slyly.

"It's not what I'm up to, it's what all of us are up to."

They looked at each other perplexed.

"We're going out to dinner, get dressed!"

"Wait, seriously?"

"Sure, why not? I promised I would, besides, you're up and walking around and quoting scripture."

Robin chuckled.

"It's a high class place, so dress nice."

"Um, Bruce?" Cyborg spoke up. "Most of us can't hide our identities...you know orange alien, green child, robo-man..."

"I know. I'll wear my cowl, and Robin will wear his mask. No worries."

"Sweet, I can finally wear my tux!" And with that, Beast Boy zoomed out of the room. Raven followed after quietly.

"What will you be wearing Cyborg?" Starfire asked sensitively.

He thought for a moment. "How about a bow tie?"

"Do you even own one?"

"Of course. Had to wear it for awards night for football. Now let me see if I can find it." He walked out of the room, mentally going through his room.

"And what will you be wearing this evening Miss Starfire?" Bruce asked slyly.

"Oh, it is a secret!" And she to flew out of the room.

"That leaves you boy wonder."

"I'm going, I'm going."

A half an hour later, Robin was the second back. Cyborg had found his tie and a top hat.

The only tux Robin owned was the one her wore on his date with Kitten. He hoped tonight would rid the dress of it's unfortunate memories. Beast Boy slid into the room on his heels.

"Dudes! Do I look hot or what?"

"'Or what' is right." Raven was right behind him.

Beast Boy wore a blue tux with a red checkered shirt, yellow cumberbun, and purple bow tie.

"You look like rainbow vomit."

"Yo BB, are you colorblind?"

He paused. "Maybe." They laughed. "Your just jealous because I have more swag then you can stick a shake at."

"Beast Boy, the phrase is 'shake a stick at'." Raven droned. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, and a knee length blue skirt. She wore black heels with a small raise.

"Raven, you're wearing a skirt." Robin acknowledged.

"You said dress nice. This is nice. Not what I would prefer, but at least it's not frilly and lacy."

"Dude, I couldn't even imagine you in that." Beast Boy commented.

"Where's Star?"

"I am here!" She came in from one of the side doors. She was wearing a little black dress. It was a halter style, the neckline traced with lace. The skirt was pleaded and had a matching lace hem. She wore her hair up in a complex bun, two red tendrils curled to frame her face. A pair of diamond and emerald earrings dangled from her ears and had high heeled shoes that matched them.

Robin fell over from sudden loss of balance.

"Starfire! You killed him with your beauty!" Beast Boy mock reprimanded.

"Oh Robin! I am sorry!"

He righted himself using the back of the couch. "I'm fine, I'm fine. But star, you look stunning."

"I thank you. Dad bought it for me."

"Dad?"

Bruce patted her head like a small child. "Anything for my future daughter in law."

Beast Boy whistled. "OH ROBIN, you dog!"

Robin pulled on his collar in embarrassment.

"Alright kiddos, lets get this show on the road!" Batman said.

Kiddos? They collectively thought.

Bruce didn't feel like driving. He was already paying for the meal, he didn't need to pay for the gas. He rode shotgun with Cyborg while Raven and Beast Boy rode in the back. Robin and Starfire followed behind on the R-cycle, Star's helmet carefully placed not to mess up her hair.

They arrived at a very prestigious restaurant at the edge of town. The T-car pulled in first, parallel parking with precision. Robin screeched to a halt and swerved the back tire around and put down the kickstand.

He offered his hand to help Star off the bike. "Thank you kind sir." She smiled like an angel.

He held out his arm and escorted her into the restaurant, using her as a crutch. Imagine with me…a strapping young man in a tux and a mask, with a full leg cast, walking into the restaurant with a foxy alien on one arm and Batman walking beside him, followed by a guacamole tinted boy, an anime mecha-man, and an emo.

Needless to say, they didn't need confirm reservations.

The waiter put them in the back of the restaurant, with the best view and the most privacy. Batman sat at the head of the table, with Robin to his right and Raven on his left. Star sat next to Robin, of course, and Beast Boy snagged the seat next to Raven. Cyborg sat at the other end.

After some minor chatting, the waiter came to collect drink orders starting with Robin, going clockwise.

"Dr. Pepper"

"Mountain Dew"

"Herbal Tea"

"Sprite"

"Coke"

"Mustard, please."

The waiter, an old man with a curly mustache, looked at her questionably. Batman prepared his wallet to bribe the man, but the waiter responded interestingly. "What kind?"

Starfire blinked. There was more than one kind of Mustard? She looked at her boyfriend for an answer but he just shrugged. "What kinds do you carry?"

"Regular, diet, honey, blueberry, cherry, and black raspberry."

She thought a moment, amazed at the choices. She did quite like the blue earth berries, and it might be a nice combination. "Blueberry, please." She smiled radiantly.

The waiter smiled back.

Robin believed the night went beautifully, his date almost seemed perfectly human...well, until she asked him to try the blue goop.

If it had been anyone else offering, he would have declined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verses in order Judges 12:37, James 1:2-4, Romans 5:3-5,1 Corinthians 10:13, Romans 12:12, Philippians 4:13, John 15:13, Ecclesiastes 4:10, Deuteronomy 25:10, 1 Corinthians 13:4-13, Proverbs 20:22, Matt 5:44-46, Proverbs 24:19-20, 28-29, Romans 12:17-21.


	15. New Dawn, New Day, New life

The alarm sounded. The team sprang into action, running towards the door. Robin jumped the couch and followed close behind.

"Titans go!"

"No!" They collectively shouted as they blocked his exit.

"What?"

"You will not be going out to fight." Starfire said sternly.

"Why not?! My leg is healed, I got my cast off!"

"Bro, You got your cast off this morning."

"And?"

"You haven't gone through physical therapy at all yet."

Robin frowned.

"Can you imagine how mad Bruce would be if you got hurt again, like right after you healed?"

Bruce had left for Gotham a week ago, and had made multiple phone calls to check in on Robin.

"I'm not even his biological son and he acts like I almost died."

"You did almost die."

"True. But still..."

"Stay here. It's just Rancid."

"Fine fine. I don't need his teasing anyway."

The team hurried out leaving him behind. He sighed and scuffed his shoe on the floor. Starfire zipped back in and without even touching the ground, kissed his forehead.

"Soon. Do not worry." Then she caught up with the team.

He let the tiniest of smirks grace his face before frowning again. Then he had an idea. "When they come back, it'll be time to eat dinner. I am NOT going to sit around here and just wait...I can't remember the last time I cooked. Let alone the last time Beast Boy and Cyborg didn't fight over meat." With that, he went to his room, grabbed his wallet, and made a list of ingredients. "Alfred taught me how to make lasagna how many years ago? Gosh, I can't remember anything! I'll have to call Alfred, hopefully Bruce is at the company."  
A phone call later, Robin was off to the store on the R-cycle, a list in hand. He walked in the sliding door. Everyone stopped and looked at him, surprised and a little afraid.

He smiled nervously, "Uh, no trouble...superheroes have to eat to!"  
That seemed to be a good enough excuse and they continued on their way. He sighed in relief.  
"Okay first thing on the list, mushrooms and tomatoes."

He made his way through the store. People sending him questioning glances. A kid approached him with a piece of paper. He must have been only six or seven years old.

"Mr. Robin? Can you sign this paper?"

"You want my signature?"

"No, for a school assignment. I'm supposed to get a local hero to sign this and then interview them."

"Wow, what nice timing you have."

"I was going to the police station, when I saw you walking into the store, and I thought no other kid would get to interview you."

"No, I guess they wouldn't. This is my first time being out and about in a long time."

"Why?"

He paused and looked around. "Come and walk with me." He continued down the aisle as the kid followed after. "I was captured."

The kid made a face of awe. "Whhhoooaaaa!"

"Yeah, I was held captive for two weeks before I escaped. I was hurt though, and the other titans wouldn't let me go out until I healed."

Again, the kid looked in awe. "You get hurt?"

"Not very often, but I don't have any superpowers like my friends."

"I didn't know that."

"You can put that down in your interview if you want."

The kid used a shelf to scribble something while Robin looked for lasagna noodles.

"Why don't you start asking your questions?"

"Okay! Why did you become a hero?"

Robin smiled, "My parents were killed when I was little by a very bad man, so I wanted to make sure it didn't happen to anybody else...and I was adopted by The Batman."

The kid wrote down some more, as Robin waited for him. "How old were you when you started?"

"About your age actually. Maybe a little older."

"What's your favorite part of being a hero?"

Robin thought for a moment. "Kids like you. I like that I can keep you safe so you don't end up like me."

"Like you?"

"An orphan. But, I was adopted. I still miss my parents but Batman is still a good dad."

"What advice would you give someone who wants to be a hero?"

"Anyone can be a hero, it takes courage to do the right thing, and to stand up in the face of danger." Even though he whole-heartedly believed it, it still sounded cheesy.

"Can I ask you a question...off the record?"

"Shoot."

"Are you and Miss Starfire gonna get married?"

Robin laughed. "Yeah, someday...hopefully."

The kid slyly wrote down the answer. "Now will you sign the paper?"

"Sure." The kid handed him the pen and he signed a fancy 'R' on the dotted line. "And if anybody doesn't believe you, show them this." From his belt he withdrew a little button with his insignia on it.

"What is it?"

"From now on, you are a official honorary junior Titan."

"Whoa! Cool! Thanks Mr. Robin!"

"No problem."

"By the way, what are you doing here?"

"It's my turn to make dinner." He smiled. "Good luck on your homework." And he made his way to the checkout lines.

He became horror struck when he caught sight of the tabloids.

"Bird boy flew the cope?! Where's the leader of the Titans gone? Plus and exclusive look at his relationship with Starfire." The cover read. Robin narrowed his eyes and turned the tabloid over. The reverse side surprised him. It was a candid shot of control freak. "What's the fattest villain in jump planning? Who's going to stop him?"

He sighed and turned away.

"Oy! Look who's alive and kicking!"

Robin turned around to meet with a cranky old British man. "Hello Mod."

"Hello Mod? That's all your going to say?"

"Did you expect me do say something else? Paying for groceries isn't exactly something to arrest you for."

Mod opened his mouth to speak, but lost what he was going to say. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Buying food for dinner."

"What? Mac and cheese? Frozen nuggets?"

He showed the old man his basket. "I'm making lasagna."

Mod looked a bit impressed. "And I thought you lot ate pizza and burgers for every meal."

"Most of them, since we're busy all the time."

"Well at least your trying to get something in you, ya twig!"

Robin gave a sheepish sort of smile as if to say, "That's not my fault." He cleared his throat. "Why don't you go ahead of me? I have more items than you."

"Are trying to pull your hero stuff on me?! Of all the crumby low down tricks! And just for that, I'm going to cut you...in line!" Mod grabbed his shoulders and gave him a firm yank behind him. "There, that'll show ya!"

Not really.

Robin ended up paying for Mod's groceries, bread and milk, and then made the trip home. To his joy, the team was still gone, and to make sure, he called Starfire to check in.  
"How are you guys doing?"

She was flying when she answered. "We are fine, the Johnny Rancid is sending us on a chase of a rough pheasant."

"Wild goose chase." Raven corrected in the background.

"Yes, so we shall be home later."

"Okay, make sure you bring your appetite!" And he turned off the communicator with a new vigor. "I better call Alfred again and have him walk me through it, I don't want to mess this up."

He took out his cellphone, which he rarely used and called Al on speed dial.

"Ah Master Richard, is this about the lasagna again?"

"Yeah."

"You're in luck, when you mentioned it, I decided to make it as well. I was just about to get started."

"Holy Perfect timing!" Then he realized what he had said and cleared his throat.

"Reliving the good ole days, eh master Dick?"

"Whatever, let's get cooking."

About fifteen minutes later, the Titans came into the room.

"Dude! What smells amazing?!"

"Smells like lasagna."

"I already did the sauce and noodles...where do the mushrooms go?...in the sauce? Oh...I'll just put them in the next layer." All attention fell on Robin as he balanced the phone between his shoulder and the side of his head. With gloveless hands, he chopped the mushrooms finely and slid them into a boiling pot. He was wearing an apron and didn't seem to notice them yet. "Yeah, I put the garlic bread in to broil...of course I left the door open..." He said as he opened the door to the oven a smudge.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Star asked floating a foot behind him.

He jumped with a yelp, sending the phone across the kitchen. Raven saved it. "Holy cow!" He held his chest. "Please don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I am sorry."

"It's okay...I thought you guys weren't going to be home for awhile."

"As soon a Star hung up, Rancid's tire blew out."

"Wow, what luck." He spoke as he continued. "Sorry guys, I was hoping to finish this before you got home."

"Dude, we were expecting you to call us and tell us to bring home Taco Bell or something. Not make the whole dang dinner."

"Well, at least I could still surprise you. Oh Beast Boy, I'm making a quarter of this vegan for you."

"Dude, you are my best friend."

Robin laughed.

About an hour and a half later, the timer on the oven went off and a cheer went up through the room. "Man, I am starving!"

"I too, am quite famished."

They zoomed to the table where they sat waiting, utensils at the ready, drool dripping from the mouth.

"Dinner is served." He said cordially. He set the plates in front of them and took his own seat. The feeding frenzy began as Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Star tore into the food. Raven ate quietly.

Robin folded his hands in front of him. "Dear Lord Jesus..."

The others looked at each other, then set the food and utensils down, folding there hands like their leader.

"Thank you for the beautiful day you've given us today. We thank you that we can eat together as a family and most of all, we thank you for being with me during this whole situation. Thank you for all that you provide for us day to day and please bless this food on our bodies. All this we pray in your name, amen."

"AMEN!" The rest of the team shouted in response.

"And praise The Lord for making Robin a good chef!" Cyborg said gulping down a slice of garlic bread.

"Dude, we seriously keep finding out new things about you that we didn't know. Where did you learn to pray like that?"

"Just remembered from my dad praying when I was l little. I didn't think about it much, it just kinda came out."

"Did...you just mention your family?" Cyborg asked in awe.

Robin blinked. He talked to Star about his family and now the team knew about it...but he hadn't spoken about the past with them. "Yeah, I guess I did...you'll have to put up with it from now on."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, now that I'm okay with it, I probably will talk about them without thinking."

"'It'? What?"

"Their death. I've found peace through this whole thing. If I hadn't lost them, I never would have had such an amazing group of friends. I've experienced more then any normal human boy my age, and I'm a super hero! A kid asked for my signature today! I'm just happy my life is the way that it is."

"He did lose it, Cyborg! Get the restraints!" Beast Boy shouted.

Robin laughed. "No no, I'm just changing. I have a new appreciation for life, ya know?"

"...I'm still keeping my eye on you."

The next evening, the alarm went off and the titans sprang into action. Robin stood tall at the door.

"Hey Robin, ya wanna get run over?"

"I'm coming."

"No, you're not. You're still healing, and you can't handle it."

Robin clenched his fists. "I know. But I also know my limits. I can't take sitting around here by myself anymore. What better way to get back into the business then to dive back in? Besides..." He relaxed a bit. "It's control freak."

He made an excellent point. Soon, the T-car was zipping out to the southeast part of town. The warehouse district. They parked in front of an old radio factory. Idealistic for the freak. Robin shuddered involuntarily at the site of an abandoned factory.

"Be on your guard, you never know what he's planning."

In they walked, the building pitch black and silent inside. The door creaked and slammed shut behind them.

"It's a set up." Robin deduced.

A spotlight sprang on the obese villain standing on a platform. "Ladies and gentleman, babes and bros, heroes and villains, I am pleased to bring you..." A drum roll was inserted here.

"Robin! The Boy Wonder!"

A spotlight shone on him alone. Suddenly, he regretted coming. He was on guard, raising his fixed bird-a-rangs.

"Now now, you wouldn't want to do something you'll regret, would you?" He raised his remote and pressed a button. TV screens sprang to life as his face appeared on them. They covered the walls of the large room. But it wasn't the screens that made him panic. Standing on all sides, completely surrounding them, were villains wearing meaty smiles.  
Jinx. Mammoth. Gizmo. Mad Mod. Killer Moth and Kitten. Rancid. Cinderblock. Mother Mae eye. Blackfire. Mumbo. Overload. Red X. Puppet Master. Billy Numerous. Doctor Light. Atlas. Fang. Adonis. See-more. Le Blanc. Kyd Wykkyd. All of their recurring foes, ready and raring to go.  
The titans jumped and surrounded Robin to protect him. What happened next thoroughly surprised them all. Confetti exploded from the ceiling.

"Surprise! Welcome back Robin!"

The team lowered their weapons. "Excuse me?"

"We know that we've had our ins and outs but, we are calling a momentary truce for the evening." Control Freak strolled off the platform, cortically.

"Why should we trust you?" Robin hissed.

He was given solemn looks from around the room. "We know what Slade did to you."

"What?! How?!"

"We all received a video message a couple weeks ago." Control freak pressed another button. The image on the screen changed to Slade's face.

"Well hello you pathetic excuse for a criminal. I am sending you this message in account of your...opponent, the Teen Titans...specifically the leader, Robin. Today I have accomplished something that you could never dream of doing." The camera shifted to Richard's face. His eyes were wide and blood shot. Blood splattered across his face. "I unmasked him. Look at those sad eyes. Scared and alone. That's why he hides them, so that you don't see how weak he is. But that doesn't matter now, does it Robin?"

He didn't say anything. But let out a small whimper.

"Do you want to say something to your past foes?" He asked as if Robin was a child.

Robin's lips quivered. "...thank you...thank you...thank you! Thank you!" He near shouted. "Thank you...for not doing this to me..." He cried.

The camera went back to Slade. "You should thank me, with him out of the way, the Titans will be putty. That is until I get away with his murder. Have a nice evening." The camera turned back to Richard. "Now my friend, you said you had a toothache?" He held up a pair of pliers.

"STAY AWAY!" Static took over the screen.

Everyone collectively looked at Robin as he moved his tongue around inside his mouth.

"Scary thing is...I don't remember that...well what do you know? One of my molars is missing." He spoke nonchalantly.

"Well at any rate, we don't approve. We may be criminals, but we have morals. Murder and torture are below us." Control Freak finished.

"And that bloody know-it-all made us look like a bunch of incompetent fools!" Said by Mod.

"He not apart of the union either." Mumbo added.

"Union?" Raven asked.

"The Villains of America. We can be organized."

"There's seriously a Villain's union?"

"Yeah, we share information about heist opportunities when they aren't in our turf." Jinx provided.

"Or the situation like this, we all agreed that Slade is a total buttmunch." Gizmo smirked.

"It's our version of corporal courtesy." Killer Moth added.

"And anyone is allowed to be in this?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, there are rules. No intended murder, no torture, no abuse of other members, and a 8 percent cut divided among all the members in the union if a plan is pulled off successfully."

"That's a rarity."

"So let me get this straight..." Robin cut in. "You were all angry that Slade broke the rules of your union, even though he's not apart of it, and made you look like fools?"

"Yeah."

"And so what's all this?"

"It's a welcome back party Robby-poo!"

"Do you know how boring it is being a criminal without you crud munchers? That's why we came to jump, it's more interesting with the thrill of the chase."

"We're not as evil as you think, we all need to make a living somehow."

"And there is no way I'm working at mega-meaty-meat."

Beast Boy jumped in. "Dude...worst job ever."

"Why are we just standing around? Come on children, who wants pie?!"

"NNNOOO!" Came a collective shout.

"Oh calm down, I bought them!"

The night went along well. Control Freak made a video montage of different villains getting their faces crunched in by the boy, all on security footage. Different villains challenged the leader to friendly sparing matches. Each one he accepted, eager to get the hang of fighting again. He won some and he lost some, depending on the person.

By the end, everyone had a little bit of a different look at each other...as humans (or aliens). Not as enemies. For once, there was a friendly atmosphere amongst the two groups. When it was time to leave, Control Freak addressed the teens very seriously.

"We may have been friends tonight, but tomorrow, everything goes back to the way it was, got it?!"

Robin raised a masked eyebrow. "I didn't expect you guys to give up your lifestyle. Besides, the titans make a living off of stopping you."

"I thought Batman funded you guys..." Somebody shouted from the back.

"Well, yeah...but that's besides the point." He answered nervously. "See you guys on the field."

Right punch. Left jab. Sidekick. Spin kick. Punch punch punch. Jab. Punch. Robin was in the weight room, beating the crap out of a punching bag. His muscles strained as sweat rolled off his brow and shoulders. He was wearing basic gym shorts, white beater and tennis shoes, opting out of his uniform for something more breathable. He was also mask less. No reason to wear it in his own home, where everyone knows what he looks like underneath anyways.

He had been at this for two hours already. But He was far from exhausted, his motivation rang strong in his mind. "Become great." He slammed his elbow into the bag and reached for his water bottle.

A green chipmunk sat on top of it.

"Can I help you Beast Boy?"

He morphed back into a human. "Could you use a sparring partner? By chance?"

"Sure! In your human form? Or..."

"I'll be morphing as we go...maybe we can work on your reaction time."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Rawr!" Without warning, Beast Boy turned into a croc and snapped his jaws at Robin's feet. He missed by mere centimeters, Robin jumping and doing a double backflip. Beast Boy changed into a viper and shot out. With a swipe, Robin blocked the attack and the barrage afterwards. After about an hour, the two were circling each other, panting heavily. Beast Boy fell over onto the floor.

"BB?!" Robin panicked as he ran to help his friend.

"Ooo, Robby, the floor is cold. It feels good."

"You okay?"

"Perfect. Just exhausted. Aaaauuggghhhhh..." He sighed.

"Need an ice pack?"

"Please."

Robin chuckled as Beast Boy slithered over to a weight bench and laid down. Robin continued his work out.

More time passed and Cyborg came into the room. "Hey Rob, how's it going?"

He stopped mid push-up. "It's going good. Barely broke a sweat."

"And how many shirts have you gone through?"

"I'm only on my second." The drenched cloth hung on a hook fermenting in the corner. "On my fourth pair of socks though."

"Idealistic for stank ball."

"If you want them, they're in the laundry room."

"Actually I came in to spot you. You want to work on your biceps?"

"Ooh, being trained by a football player, man I'm going to be sore tomorrow."

"Just out of curiosity, how many days have you woke up not sore?"

"What can I say? I have a lot of lactic acid."

"You should probably chill tomorrow, your body will need to heal after all of this."

"I've been stretching."

"Ooo like that's going to make a whole world of difference. Seriously Robby, I want to see you up and running, too."

"Okay okay. But I'm still going today until I'm tired."

"Fine. Get on the bench."

Robin looked over at the weight equipment with a smirk. "You'll have to move Beast Boy. He passed out there like an hour ago."

Cyborg snorted. "The green bean crapped out? No surprise there." And he pushed Beast Boy off the bench with his foot. The younger titan laid perfectly content.

"How many reps?"

"How about ten of each? Rotate each time?"

"How many in each rep?"

"Ten. Simple to remember."

"Ookay." Cyborg lifted the bar for him, fifty pounds on each side. "This won't be too heavy?"

"Psh, nah." He gripped the bar and Cyborg let go. Almost immediately, the bar fell against his chest and he started squirming. "I lied! Too heavy!"

Cyborg replaced the bar with a chuckle. "Told you."

Robin stuck out his tongue.

After taking a short lunch break, he resumed his training with twenty five laps around the tower. After, he did some yoga style stretching on the beach.

Raven snuck up behind him. "You're looking lively."

"I'm in love with life, Rae. I just can't help it."

"I thought you were in love with Starfire." She said smugly. "Don't tell me your cheating."

"Oh no, my love for Star far surpasses my love of life." When he realized what he had said, he turned fifty shades of purple.

"Getting a loose tongue in your twitter-padded state, are you?"

"Eh, maybe I should exercise my thinking tomorrow."

"If you want, I could teach you to meditate."

"Glorious!" He exclaimed, doing a back bend.

"Glorious?"

"I never use that word...must be hanging out with Star too much."

"You think?"

Robin just smiled as he touched his feet to his head.

"That's disgusting."

"There's my superpower! Creeping Raven out by body contortion."

"It's not going to help in the battlefield much."

"No, I surmise it wouldn't." He went into a handstand and hopped across the rocks on his hands.

"I see really good progress. Mentally and physically."

"Hey young lady! Who gave you permission to check out my head?!"

"I got my slip bat-signed."

"Damn Bruce." He flipped forward onto his feet. "I feel like a race. Let's get the others and have a race! Uh, you can be ref."

"Do I get a whistle?"

A few minutes later, the team was assembled outside, in sports wear. "Okay team, here's what we're doing. First person around the tower ten times, wins."

"What's the prize?"

"The prize? Well, how about three weeks free of chores?"

"Or, how about the loser has to do all the chores?"

"I'M IN!" The three said unanimously. They crouched at the starting line.

Raven raised her hand. "On your marks...get set...go."

Her cape blew in the wind as they sped off. "No chores huh? Maybe I should have participated."

Cyborg led the pack, followed by Starfire, the Beast Boy then Robin who brought up the rear.

"Dudes! Run like you stole something!" The speed on the team increased. Robin, however, stayed at a steady pace, knowing exactly what was coming.

When he got a few laps in, he passed Beast Boy who was huffing. "Wait up guys...we're gonna beat him..."

"Not in this life Beast Boy!" He laughed.

"Dude! No! I hate chores!" He tried to catch up, but his endurance hadn't been tested in a while.

A few more laps and he passed Cyborg who had a not so pleasant look on his face. "What's wrong, Cy?"

"Low. Fricken. Battery." Then he got a small grin. "At least I'm beating the shrunken hulk."

"Do you need to go in and charge?"

"Nah, I can finish the race. Just as long as I don't push it."

"Okay...see you at the finish line!" He took off running.

All that was left was Starfire. She was the one he worried about. Super alien strength and endurance...but she flew most of the time, so maybe if he could catch up with her, he could over take her...or distract her. As he rounded the corner, he saw her thick ponytail swishing back and forth. Target sighted.

"Hey beautiful!" He shouted.

She jumped at his voice and realized that he was catching up to her. "Hello dear Robin! Have you enjoyed eating dirt?"

"It's 'eat my dust'."

"Close enough."

"You know, as long as Cyborg and Beast Boy don't catch up to us, we don't have to race each other."

"Oh but Robin, that would be mutiny."

"You guys plotted against me? Oh, that hurts." Then he got a sly look over his face. "If that's the way it's going to be..." He hooked her waist and pulled her in for a short kiss.

"See ya at the finish line Star!"

She swooned for a moment until she realized it was a dirty trick. But by then, he had passed her and was on his final lap. "You are the cheater!" She hollered.

A mischievous chuckle echoed back.

At the finish line, Robin had finished the race a minute before Star, five minutes before Cyborg, and fifteen before Beast Boy.

"What happened to your inner animal? You know, able to survive in the wild for an extended amount of time?"

He heaved. "My inner animal is hibernating!"

"So you know what that means Beast Boy," Raven chimed in. "Make sure to use Tide for darks when washing my capes."

He let out a dog like whimper.

"Phew! That was fun, but I'm sweating like crazy!" Robin said as he peeled off his shirt. Then he ran and jumped in the bay.

"Where does that guy get his energy from?"

"Probably steroids."

"Raven, you are sure our friend is alright?"

"He's perfectly fine...he's just changed a lot."

"I've never seen him so happy...it's kind of creepy."

"Agreed."

"But would you rather have him happy or super serious and not the 'fun'?"

They mulled it over for a moment and decided that star was right. Maybe this change was for the best. To them, it looked like he had totally forgotten what had happened two months ago. Except for the giant scars across his chest and back.

It was dark outside. Many of the titans had retired to bed. But a certain black haired hero was still at work. He was at the punching bag, pounding on it in time with his heart. Left, right...left, right...left, right. He had kept of that tempo as he focused on the bag swinging. The more he concentrated, the farther he could make the bag swing; The harder he could send the criminal backwards. He chewed on his lower lip as his eyebrow furrowed in concentration. Ba-bum...ba-bum...ba-bum. A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead.

Two gentle hands rested on his shoulders. "Is this true? Are you really taller than me?"  
He turned quickly in surprise only to meet her equally surprised face...a few inches lower than his. "When did this happen?"

There was no reason for them to have noticed before. Whenever they walked somewhere together, Star normally floated a few inches from the ground.

He smiled and placed his taped hands at her waist. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Most definitely not! You are getting much stronger...and larger." She ran her fingers up his bare chest and draped her arms around his neck.

"You're not as innocent as you look."

"Why Richard, why would you say such a thing?" She whispered right before connecting her lips to his. "I'm merely pointing out that you are no longer The Boy Wonder, but The Man Wonder."

He snorted. "Somehow, I don't think I should change my title to that...but I understand what you meant."

She hummed in reply as she trailed her fingers over the scars that marred his skin. He closed his eyes and fell into the sensations. Her touch grazed his cheek and lips, his nose and his eyebrow, until her digits dove into his short hair. "Are you going to style it much the same?"

"No...I think I'll grow it out."

A sudden look of excitement came over her face as she hugged him. "Glorious!"

"It's late Star."

She pulled away with a pout. "You are still up."

"And I'll go to bed too, okay?"

She smiled and dragged him from the training room.

With a kiss, he bade her goodnight and returned to his own room. As the hot water of the shower rained down, the soreness of his muscles began to set in. By time he was dressed for bed, he was barely able to stand from exhaustion. He collapsed on his mattress, flopping like a fish. His muscles ached and his fingers throbbed. He looked across his room at the items waiting for him on his desk. The pain would all the worth it tomorrow. It was a new day, and the beginning of a new hero.

Nightwing.


End file.
